


Trilogy 6 - Tricks and Treats

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 3rd Series - Trilogy [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Costume Ball, Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalen's visit to Earth brings surprises, and fun is to be had before, during and after the Annual Halloween Masque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

"Man is least himself when he's in his own person.  
Give him a mask and he'll tell you the truth."  
~ Oscar Wilde

 

~

 

"The hall is rented, the orchestra engaged.  
It's now time to see if you can dance."  
~ _Q_ , "Q Who," _Star Trek: The Next Gen_

 

...

 

 

Finishing his morning shave, Jack listened as Jason sang to the radio, his voice carrying from the living room. He couldn't help the pride he felt, and there was something ego-fulfilling in having a lover who sang like that. It was also romantic as hell to have that close to your ear--although Jack was assuming. All Jason had ever done was hum in his ear. Still, it was sexy, and it grabbed Jack's balls in a way that dirty talk never did--though storytelling was a different thing altogether.

"You know, that's the song he sang to me after our first night together," Daniel said as he walked in behind Jack, reaching for his hand towel.

Jack looked in the mirror as he wiped his face, catching Daniel's reflection. He was looking in the direction of the shower, remembering, and his expression was loving, sentimental. And for a moment, Jack couldn't help the jealousy and accompanying guilt that popped up. Shoving down the irrational feelings, he gave Daniel a small grin when he looked up and caught Jack watching him.

"I'm glad he was there for you," Jack said quietly.

 _When I wasn't_ , was the unspoken finish.

Daniel could feel it and his eyes narrowed as he cuffed Jack on the shoulder none too gently. "Don't go there."

Jack met Daniel's gaze squarely. "It's a regret I'll never get rid of."

"It's past and won't ever happen again," Jason said from the doorway, the stern expression on his face aimed solely at Jack. "Best to move on, don't you think?"

"Yeah, usually--" Jack started to say, but Jason came over to him, pressing up against him, and Jack couldn't help but smile when Jason palmed his cheek, thumb caressing the skin. But then Jason started to sing, and Jack's smile faded to surprise as his mouth dropped open, realizing that Jason wasn't just singing. He was singing _to_ him.

"Lovers forever, face to face, my city or mountain, stay with me, stay..."

Jason wasn't singing loudly, but softly, sensually, and a shiver ran down Jack's spine, over his ass and straight into his balls. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Murmuring the words now, Jason brushed his lips over his own, pressing against the slick, sticky feel of the shaving cream residue. Jack felt his heart race, the kinky nature of it winding him up faster than anything had done in a while. He opened his mouth just a bit more, intending to kiss Jason, but Jason acted first, claiming his lips in a passionate embrace. Jack had no trouble responding.

Watching them, Daniel reached out to lovingly thread his fingers through their hair, enjoying what he saw. He still couldn't get over how much of a turn-on it was to watch them. He remembered how long it had taken them to feel something for each other. Correction. How long it had taken Jack. Jason, not so much. For Jack, it had been the idea of a poly relationship that he had to get used to--to deal with the fact that there was no hierarchy where no one would be left out.

Daniel had tried very hard to make that happen. Surprisingly, when the time came it had been Jack who had fully accepted their relationship, not Jason. Jason's insecurity had kept him doubting the equality of it, as if "you loved him first" should have been the order of things. As Daniel watched them, he remembered wistfully how long it had taken Jason to accept the fact that he had never been a fill-in. It had taken him a while to understand, but he finally had. Daniel could never choose, would never want to. He loved them both fiercely. Unfortunately, Jason didn't know that it was now Daniel's turn to doubt their relationship.

Daniel hadn't seen it coming, thinking it had just been his imagination, but he'd slowly come to realize just how much Jason's interest in Alex had bothered him. It wasn't so much the fact of Alex but the knowledge that Jason hadn't been satisfied. It wasn't jealousy either, Daniel knew that much. Instead, there was the feeling of being incomplete, to be unable to make his lover happy.

Inevitably, Daniel found himself wondering if the same thing would happen to Jack. And would he have the right to be hurt? There was Adriann, after all, and that mysterious, unfettered attraction Daniel had to him. But Daniel felt that Adriann was different. At least, that was the argument he had with his guilt, knowing that if he had to choose, he'd never see Adriann again. Although he knew damn well that Adriann would feel otherwise, whether his relationship with Eros lasted or not.

So that still left Daniel wondering. What would he do if some 'blast from the past' came walking back into Jack's life. Or Jason's? What if their love for that someone exceeded their love for him? A shudder of fear passed through Daniel and he felt the need for flight. He started to move past but Jason broke away from Jack and grabbed him, pulling him over.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"To get dressed," Daniel covered as he tapped his watch.

Jason frowned, knowing somehow it was a half-truth. He had sensed fear from Daniel and it had broken his kiss with Jack. Where had it come from? At the moment, Jason was in no mood to guess or assume. But the sudden urge to make Daniel feel better was filling him quickly so he slipped an arm around Daniel's waist and pulled him against him. Burying his face against Daniel's neck, kissing it lightly, he murmured, "Let's call in sick, stay in bed all day."

Daniel groaned back, one hand fishing for Jack as he reached over Jason's shoulder. Looking, he caught Jack's eyes, dark and wistful, knowing he was thinking the same thing, wishing they could indulge Jason's desire to play hooky. Just fuck the responsibility for a day. But they couldn't and they both knew it.

So did Jason, and hearing them sigh with regret, he made a growling sound and pulled away, turning to the sink to wash off his face. "Yeah, I know. Nice idea but."

Jack didn't like the tone and immediately felt the need to give Jason some sort of reassurance that his offer was tempting. Rubbing and squeezing Jason's shoulder, he asked, "Don't you have a certain someone to pick up in the gateroom today?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jason said as he dried his face, leaning a bit toward Jack's hand, sending silent appreciation. "And, unfortunately, we really do need to get going." He stepped over and quickly kissed Daniel, then Jack, before turning on his heel to head down the hall. "I'll see you there."

Winking mischievously at Daniel, Jack called out, "Say hello to the twin for me."

Jason rolled his eyes as he picked up his satchel and coat. "No, you're not getting us both," he said, opening the door and leaving quickly before he could hear Jack's retort.

Grinning in triumph, Jack looked at Daniel for the expected mock-scold and felt even more smug when that was exactly what he got. "What?" he asked not-so-innocently.

"He's going to rip off your balls if you keep goading him."

"Fantasies are normal, Daniel," Jack replied, his grin widening.

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, but we _act_ on ours."

Jack brushed the back of his hand down Daniel's chest with a deliberate tease and wished Daniel hadn't put his shirt on yet. "Been a while for one of those."

"And I'll just bet you're thinking up a new one," Daniel said as he left for the bedroom, hiding a grin. But somewhere in the back of his mind, his doubt was standing up and whispering insecurity. _He wants another man._ Daniel stuffed the thought back in its box, telling himself he was being foolish. He really had no reason to doubt either of them. Busy getting dressed and purposely thinking about what he'd be doing at work, he was literally startled when Jack came up behind him and hugged him.

"What's goin' on?"

Daniel winced, realizing he hadn't covered his feelings quickly enough. Patting Jack's arms in an attempt to comfort, he stepped out of his embrace to resume dressing. "Nothing. I was just..."

"What?"

"Thinking about the past," he answered, telling himself a little white lie was okay. "About how comfortable you two are together now."

Jack didn't buy it, but he let it go for now. "Ah huh. How about you focus on what's coming up this weekend?"

"The Annual Halloween Masque," Daniel smiled, thankful for something else to think about. Maybe Jack had sensed something, maybe not, but he'd just given Daniel an out and Daniel would have to think up a special 'thank you' without letting Jack _know_ it was a 'thank you.' After all, "just because" was a common enough gift-giving event in their lives. Although 'gift' wasn't exactly what Daniel would call fulfilling one of Jack's fantasies, but hey.

"--ostume?" Jack said, then realized that Daniel hadn't been listening. Something was on the man's mind, but what? "Daniel, tell me what's wrong."

Daniel shook his head. "It's nothing, Jack. I'm just tired. We need another break." He said it as an excuse but as the words left his mouth, he suddenly wondered if it might just be the reason for his sudden insecurity.

"We do," Jack agreed, "but that's not just it. What's wrong?"

"Jack," Daniel said, holding up a hand. "I'm fine. Just tired, honest. I'm dwelling on stupid stuff, and no, I'm not saying what it is. So please, just take my word for it that it's nothing, okay? Please?"

Something was off, but Jack wouldn't press. Daniel was like him when it came to being pressured: Retreat and put up the walls, then pull the ground over you till it was safe to come back out. "Fine, but if you're still bothered tomorrow by whatever it is, then talk to me." Daniel nodded, looking away, but Jack took his hand and made him look at him. "I mean it."

The concern and almost-anger in Jack's eyes nearly forced the truth out of him, but Daniel held his tongue. "I know. And, I promise," he amended.

That time, Jack let it go and Daniel was relieved no end. As he finished dressing, he found he couldn't leave the subject alone, and after further thought, he knew his insecurity wasn't because he was tired and it wasn't about Alex. Jason had stopped seeing him, anyway. So what the hell was going on?

**. .**

Jason walked into the briefing room and saluted the General. "Morning, sir."

Hammond returned the salute with his usual casualness. "Morning, Colonel."

"Is everything still a go, sir?" Jason asked. Part of him was dreading this visit. God only knew what the reaction around the SGC would be.

"It's a go," Hammond replied, then gave Jason a grin as he detected the nervousness. "It'll be fine, I'm sure. He hasn't changed that much in four months, has he? Jacob's spoken very highly of him in his reports."

"No, sir, it's not that. I was afraid the order would come down to refuse letting him leave the base."

"Ah, I see. No, son, things are fine. Just stick to the restrictions. No off-base activity without chaperone."

"No problem, sir," Jason said, though his face gave away worry.

"But there's something else," Hammond stated.

"Nothing involving security, sir. It's personal. I'm afraid that he'll want to stay after getting a taste of what he used to have."

Hammond nodded gravely. "It's a difficult thing, losing family and friends, one's home, and our careers can't adequately fill that gap."

"No, sir," Jason replied, not missing the reminder about his leave of absence when SG-1 had gone missing, but he sensed that Hammond was also referring to the loss of his wife.

"At least Jalen has Camulus, as well as his new connection with you."

"Yes, sir. At least there's that."

"But if there _are_ any problems," Hammond went on, "we'll see what can be done. In the meantime, try not to worry about it. Let's go greet our new arrival."

"Yes, sir."

Walking down to the gateroom, Jason and Hammond joined Sam and Teal'c, and Jason gave them a smile. "Mornin' Teal'c, Sam."

"Jason."

"Colonel Coburn," Teal'c nodded.

"Where're your teammates?" she asked.

"Assisting the Training Operations section, giving their expertise on what should be employed during the next test cycle."

Sam nodded. "Daniel and the Colonel?"

"They should be here soon," Jason answered. "We had breakfast at Daniel's and they weren't but ten minutes or so behind me."

Sam nodded, knowing that Jason was leaving a few things out so in an effort to keep Teal'c from asking anything that would require more sins of omission, she switched to the present subject. "Nervous?"

Jason pursed his lips. "A little. While I've talked to Jalen via radio messages during the last four months, it's not really the same."

"True. I've been doing that with Dad."

"Have the Tok'ra heard anything else about the interception of messages?"

"No," Sam replied, "but since they found out that video transmissions were being intercepted, they've decided to keep communication down to text and audio for the next several months."

"Did Jacob find out if this spy technology was aimed at us as well?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir, and he thinks the technology was designed only to intercept Tok'ra signals, not Tau'ri. He's not a hundred percent certain though so maybe he's got some additional news."

"Let's hope so, Major," Hammond replied.

As the wormhole engaged, Teal'c asked Jason, "How have you and your new sibling fared?"

"You've seen the reports, Teal'c," Jason shrugged. "You know as much as I do."

"That is so, but I was referring to your acceptance of him."

Surprised, Jason swallowed nervously. Sometimes Teal'c seemed so distant, then he'd completely blindside you with a personal remark that was deadly accurate. The man, in fact, missed nothing. "I think we're okay, Teal'c. It's completely his doing. I really didn't need to soul-search much."

"You mean he won you over," Sam translated with a smile.

Jason allowed a small, cautious grin. "You could say that. I care, Sam, more than I thought I would. Right now, I'm just worried for him."

"Do you not mean for them both?" Teal'c asked, referring to Camulus as well.

Jason shook his head. "No. Camulus has handled their recovery from the undercover personality a lot more easily than Jalen, but he's used to this sort of thing and Jalen isn't. Either way, they'll both have scars that will never heal."

A shadow flitted across Teal'c's eyes. "I understand." He seemed to think about it some more, then asked, "Do you worry that perhaps Jalen might return to what the Tau'ri consider, 'the dark side'?"

Jason gripped the man's shoulder and squeezed. "No more than I would worry for you, my friend."

Teal'c smiled and gave him a nod just as Jack and Daniel entered the gateroom from the opposite door.

"Sorry we're late, General," Jack said with a greeting nod to Teal'c and Sam and a slap on the shoulder for Jason.

"You're just in time," Hammond told him with a bit of a scolding look. "What kept you?"

"Nothing that another entrance into the mountain wouldn't solve," Daniel said, referring to the back-up in traffic that happened during the early morning. Like all traffic, it moved in pockets of congestion, and for them, they'd hit one entering the tunnel.

Hammond grinned with understanding and was about to say something when Walter touched the intercom. _"They're ready, General."_

"Open the iris, Sergeant," Hammond commanded.

"Jacob's coming, isn't he?" Jack asked Sam.

She beamed back. "Yep, and he'll be here for a whole week."

Grinning mischievously, he asked, "Will he go as Klaatu again?"

Hammond shook his head. "We're opting out of this one, Colonel, for a much more relaxing venue."

Jack's brows rose. "Fishing?"

"Sorry, Jack, but this one's for old Generals," Hammond answered kindly.

"Who said you were old, General?" Jack asked, pretending outrage. "And I wasn't going to ask, you know. Just for the record, sir."

Hammond grinned at him. "Of course you weren't."

"Seriously," Jack went on. "I've got this thing," and he gestured at Jason and Daniel and shook his head, giving Hammond a confidential look. "You know, they expect me there and I can't disappoint."

Hammond grinned even more. "Understood."

At least, Hammond thought he did, believing that Jack didn't want to go to the Masque. He was partly right, but not for the reasons he'd come to know. Jack normally hated the damn things, but this time, he looked forward to it. It would afford him the chance to take advantage of their costumes. Going by what Daniel had said about Jason's costume, it would set up the perfect chance for role play. And role playing in public was a rare, delicious opportunity.

"What's funny?" Jason asked, catching Jack grinning to himself.

"Nothing, just thinking of tomorrow."

Overhearing, Sam said, "Almost wish I was going, just to see what you guys look like."

"I'm more interested in what Doc Fraiser's going to be wearing," Jack answered, and was rewarded with a mischievous smile from Sam. "You know, don't you?"

"I'm not saying a word, sir."

At that moment, Hammond frowned, but because no one was coming through the wormhole. He looked up over his shoulder and asked, "Where are they?"

Walter shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

Suddenly the event horizon was disturbed and Jacob and Jalen stepped through. Jason didn't even notice Jacob at first as his mouth fell open, as did Daniel's and Jack's. Jalen's appearance had changed somewhat. While he still had the mustache and goatee, his hair was a _lot_ longer. It no longer touched the top of his shoulders but cascaded over them several inches and flew around him as he walked, making him look unkempt and roguish. And particularly handsome in that pirate sort of way.

Daniel looked up into the control room and sure enough, the women there were standing near the glass, staring. With a smirk, he nudged Sam, who looked quickly up into the control room. Seeing the women, she snorted, then covered her mouth with her hand as her Dad came down the ramp and shook hands with Hammond.

Jacob gave Sam a mock-scold. "What was funny?" he asked.

Sam nodded to Jalen, then up into the control room, and Jacob suddenly smirked at Jalen and said, "Okay, you win."

"What was that?" Hammond asked.

"Camulus bet Selmak that he'd get more attention because of the length of his hair. I said he would because he's Colonel Coburn's twin." He glanced up into the Control Room, then looked at Jason. "I'm betting they don't do that for you?"

"No, sir," Jason laughed, extending his hand in greeting, which Jacob took.

"Well, Sam," Jacob went on, greeting her, "How ya been?"

"Fine, Dad, just fine."

Jacob then stepped aside and waited as Jalen stepped forward and stared at his brother. "Long time, no see," he said.

"Likewise," Jason answered, staring back, then abruptly moved over and hugged him, which Jalen gladly returned. After a thump on the back, he pulled back and turned to Jack and Daniel, clasping their hands.

"How's things?"

"The same as usual," Jack replied.

Jalen turned to Teal'c to clasp his forearm and afterward, Teal'c stepped away and gestured to Hammond.

"Jalen," Jason said, stepping up. "This is General Hammond, Commander of the SGC. General, this is Jalen, my twin from the alternate universe."

Jalen held out his hand. "Nice to meet you at last, sir."

Hammond shook hands with him, staring at his features, so like his leader of SG-2. "Same to you, sir."

Jacob clapped a hand on Jalen's shoulder. "I believe you have a visit to the infirmary scheduled. George?"

Hammond nodded. "Colonel Coburn will escort you," he said to Jalen.

Departing the gateroom, everyone but Jacob and Hammond followed Jason and his brother to the elevator. As they walked, Jalen kept looking around, ignoring the looks he received from passing personnel.

Jack made a growling noise of disgust. "I'm suddenly liking the idea of climbing up several levels through the emergency exits."

"It's gonna happen, Jack," Jason said in an undertone, "no matter what."

The elevator opened and the group entered, but Sam pressed 19 and Teal'c, 23.

"Got somewhere to be?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, sir," Sam answered. "Soon as Dad's done with the General, we're going to go over some Tok'ra tech."

"Oh that sounds fun."

"Not fun, exactly, sir, just necessary. Fun will be this afternoon, when we're let loose for the week. Dad and I are gonna pick up Mark and the kids and go camping in Aspen with General Hammond. The General has a cabin there he's invited us to stay at."

Daniel smiled. "That _does_ sound fun."

"Camping, fishing..." Jack mused fondly. "Wish I could do that," and he gave Daniel and Jason the evil eye.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked at Jalen, who was leaning against the wall of the car, arms folded over his chest. "Wanna go camping?"

Jalen wrinkled his nose. "No, thanks. I'd like to be spoiled for a while, live in a place with doors, running water, a fridge, beer when I want, sex when I... want." His voice faded when Teal'c's brow rose as he looked at him. "What? I can't do that with the Tok'ra," he groused. Next thing he did was to look down at the brown leathers he was wearing and he held out his arms. "And this bloody crap has got to go." There were smiles suddenly everywhere he looked. "What? Don't get me wrong, I like leather, but I prefer leathers, as in biker's leathers, with real boots and suede chaps and cotton shirts and black leather jackets."

Jack smiled wide. "And a Harley to go with it, no doubt?"

Jalen smirked at him sarcastically. "Yeah, that'll do nicely. Got one you can loan me?"

Jason suddenly snickered, hand over his mouth.

"What?" Jalen asked as the doors opened and Teal'c stepped forward.

"Joining Jason's teammates, are we?" Jack asked.

"I am," Teal'c replied, then nodded to Jalen with a smile on his face before disappearing beyond the closing doors.

Jalen turned to Jason. "Out with it."

"The Colonel owns a Harley, Jalen," Sam said, shaking her head at Jason. "Daniel and Jason gave it to him for his birthday."

Jalen's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jason, Jack, and Daniel. "Okay, so why was it necessary to keep me hanging like that?"

"It was more fun to watch you go off on a rant," Jack grinned just as the doors opened for the Infirmary floor. They stepped out and he gave a nod to Sam before the doors closed again.

Walking down the corridor, Daniel listened as Jalen, Jason, and Jack began to argue with quiet, good-natured teasing. Mostly, Daniel watched Jason, and the way he acted with Jalen. Jason looked happy, and it made Daniel smile. He loved that he'd relaxed over time about the man, and he loved it even more that Jalen's emotional well-being hadn't been damaged irreparably. Daniel wondered if Camulus had had anything to do with that, and thoughts of the Tok'ra suddenly turned the happy thoughts about Jalen to sad thoughts for Camulus.

The Tok'ra hadn't said word one since they'd come through the wormhole. While it had only been twenty minutes here on Earth, Daniel wondered if it was because of Jason, and the fact that the Tok'ra symbiotes were so much like their own... evil twins. The Goa'uld. He wondered if that's what had made Lantash keep quiet most of the time, because of Martouf's feelings for Sam. And vice-versa.

Stepping just outside the main infirmary, the four men paused, waiting for Janet to come out of her office. Daniel could imagine her reaction to Jalen and she proved him right when she stepped out of her office and froze. Her eyes widened and the first thing Daniel thought of was that clichéd phrase about deer and headlights.

"Janet, this is my brother, Jalen."

Janet did a double take, not missing the significance of the declared ownership, the admittance of family. She knew Jason well enough that it would have taken a lot for him to admit that. And having said it, he meant it. She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. And you're host to Camulus?"

"I am," Jalen smiled.

"Come this way," she said, leading them into the ward and gesturing at a bed. "Have a seat on the bed, change into the gown there."

"Not this," he groaned.

"Just strip down to your pants and remove all metals," Janet grinned, then pointed at Jack. "Colonel, you and Daniel can either pull up chairs or go find something to do." Looking at Jason, she said, "I assume you'll want to stay with him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That'll be fine, but remember, this is going to take a while." She turned and walked out of the ward. "Back in a moment."

Jack pursed his lips. "She's right," he said, looking at Daniel. "You wanna go bother some trainees?"

Daniel jogged his brows. "I think Teal'c's taking care of that, along with Alex, Al, and Connor."

"It's that or I bother you in your office or you help me in mine."

Daniel looked at his watch. It was too early for lunch and he didn't want Jack in his office and he definitely didn't want to be in Jack's. There was _paperwork_ , which was worse. "I think I'll get my exercise program in. Care to join me in the gym instead?"

"Deal," Jack smiled. He waved at Jason, then Jalen. "Have fun."

Daniel walked over and leaned in to whisper in Jalen's ear. "Don't flirt with her too much. The nurses are horrible gossips."

"What about the corpsmen?" Jalen said in an undertone, winking.

Daniel gestured at the bathroom and whispered back, "Use that."

Jason smacked him in the arm while his brother started to snigger and Daniel smacked him back. "Have fun," he said, biting his lip and following Jack out the door.

Jason picked up the medical gown, a white piece of cotton with tiny blue flowers and a bit of blue edging, including the minimal ties. He held it open. "Okay, Casanova, time to strip."

"Only to my trousers," Jalen replied as he began to untie the combination jacket and shirt he wore. "Do me a favor and pull the curtain," he asked as he caught a few rubber-necked nurses looking in from the corridor.

Grinning, Jason turned round and pulled the curtain halfway round the bed, obscuring the main doors. Behind them, the other doors were closed, and appeared to be free of look-ee-loos. As Jalen changed, he noted the slightly leaner muscle tone, and yet there in front of him was the reminder of how very similar they actually were. It was a bit unnerving sometimes. Still, Jason had someone with whom he could relate, separate from the way he could with Jack and Daniel, or even his sister Lysa. With Jalen, he found himself needing to share, to show Jalen something new about himself, but whether it was to remark upon a difference, or to seek approval, he didn't know.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I got a tattoo."

"Yeah?" Jalen asked, gathering his hair and pulling it out from under the neck of the gown. "What kind?"

"Not an Earth tat, Jalen."

Jalen paused, wondering what on Earth would have possessed Jason to get a tattoo from an alien culture. "Do that sort of thing all the time?"

"No, this was a special occasion."

"Where?"

"On Diné," Jason said carefully, looking down at his chest, touching his shirt. "With Grandfather's people. He's... passed on."

Jalen stared hard at him, a hundred questions running through his mind. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Jason said, looking up. "He was a remarkable man."

"Yes, he was. Was it the spirit bond? Can you show me?"

Surprised, Jason sat down on the stool by the bed. "I thought you ignored the traditions."

"I did. Doesn't mean I was ignorant of them or didn't understand. I just chose not to follow them."

Jason shrugged acceptance. "Okay."

"That bother you?"

"No, not really. Just curious is all."

"No big deal, Jason. I just never felt in touch with my native roots, that's all."

Jason frowned a little, not getting it, but he accepted it anyway. He quickly removed his fatigue shirt and laid it on the bed, then pulled off his T-shirt.

" _Man_ , that's nice," Jalen said, whistling between his teeth. He reached over to touch the tat, curious of the ink and method. "That's wicked looking, Jace."

The nickname sent a warm feeling through Jason that he couldn't explain. But it said something indefinable, something about brothers. About twins. Jason suddenly felt the need to have a nickname for Jalen, and just as suddenly thought himself foolish for being distracted by such a thing.

"What?" Jalen asked.

Jason shook his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me," Jalen said, nudging at his stool with the toe of his soft leather boot.

Clearing his throat again, Jason said, "You called me Jace."

Jalen arched a brow in a manner eerily like Jason. "It's your name."

"Yeah, but it made me wonder what yours is."

Jalen smiled. "I had one, and I hated it. Made people think my name was something else."

"Then why'd you let him use it?"

"Because it was from my brother," Jalen answered, giving Jason a measuring look. "Haven't you, you know, felt it?"

"Felt... what?" Jason asked, suddenly confused.

"The twin connection?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer, _You're not *my* twin_ , but stopped and frowned instead. Technically, Jalen _was_ his twin. Maybe from another universe, but the DNA said he was his twin. And the feeling he had when he'd called him Jace maybe spoke more about the connection than anything else could have. The information was... a bit startling. It also made him feel strangely uncomfortable but he wasn't about to tell Jalen to stop it.

"Jason?" Jalen asked, looking concerned.

"Sorry," Jason answered. "Was thinking it over. I guess I feel it, but it's new. Weird."

"It's weird for me, too, Jason, but I'm used to having a twin, you're not. I think that's the problem here."

Jason sighed with annoyance. "It's not a _problem_ , Jalen." He paused, then quickly moved on when he sensed that Jalen was going to go all Psych 101 on his ass. "So? Tell me. I can't guess. How do you shorten Jalen? Jale?"

Jalen shook his head, smirking. "Try the ending syllable."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing. "No."

Jalen nodded. "Yes."

"'Len?"

"Yep. Around strangers, people would think my name was Leonard."

"Not on you, that's just wrong."

"I agree. But there's one reason he wouldn't stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Said I reminded him of Grandfather, though I never understood why. Lin, Len."

Jason nodded, considering it. "Maybe because of your hair?"

Jalen ran a hand through the silky, black strands, getting his fingers tangled a bit as he combed through it. "Yeah, that's what he said. I used to wear it longer than this before the war started." He stopped messing with his hair, which now looked even more tousled than before.

Jason chuckled. "Doing that, you now look like you just got out of bed."

Jalen snorted. "Then find me a brush or someone to give me a reason to have it mussed."

At that moment, Janet came walking around the curtain. "Hiding from the curious?" she asked, eyeing Jalen's hair.

"Speaking of," Jalen said, winking at Jason.

"Don't go there," Jason warned, then purposely winked at Janet. "She's too good for you."

"Yeah, that figures," Jalen said, but gave Janet an engaging smile anyway. "Still, I can flirt, eh gorgeous?"

Janet gave him her best, 'Don't fuck with me' look as she set down her clipboard and started taking his vitals. She was seemingly oblivious of the warning looks Jason gave his brother, but Jason had a feeling she wasn't fooled. Finishing, she pulled off the BP cuff and wrote down the result, then set about doing the other simple tests; reflexes, breathing, lymph node check.

"How're you doing, Camulus?" she suddenly asked.

Surprised, Jalen closed his eyes. When he opened them, there was no tell-tale glow but the voice signaled the change. "I am well, thanks for asking."

"You didn't come out without being asked," she said, feeling under his jaw. "Is it the surroundings?"

"You could say that I prefer to keep a low profile. Jalen tends to keep a low profile when we're on Qalar, so it works out."

"Must be hard on you both," she said, moving to the end of the bed to record her notes on the clipboard.

Jason exchanged looks with Camulus, then looked away, guiltily. He hadn't once asked how the symbiote was doing. "Sorry," he said.

"For what?" Camulus asked.

"For being rude."

"For having Jalen on your mind?"

"For thinking only of him. I forgot about you."

Camulus gave him a sad but easy smile. "It's easy to do, Jason. Over time, you'll get used to my presence."

"I hope so. Doesn't stop me from feeling bad."

Camulus smiled and reached out for Jason's hand, which he gave. "You're a good man, Jason."

Jason snorted with disbelief. "How's that make me a good man?"

"A bad one wouldn't give a damn."

Janet gave Jason a knowing smile. "He's got a point." Moving back, she gestured for her patient to get up. "Time for the big, bad machine pictures."

"MRI?" Camulus asked.

"MRI," she confirmed.

Camulus closed his eyes and Jalen returned with a sardonic smile. "He really hates those machines."

"He's had one before?"

"Military hospital on one of the SGC's many bases off-world. He hated the damn thing. So, it'll be just us for a while."

Janet led them down two corridors and into the lead-lined section of the base infirmary. Walking into the specialized room, she gestured at the chairs. "Have a seat. Fortunately, you don't have to sit around and wait. When you're done, have Dr. Michaels send for Kyle. I'll have him standing by."

"Send Kyle for what?" Jason asked. "We can walk back."

"True, but I'd rather have you escorted, plus Kyle will be finishing your visit with the blood work. I've got some rounds to make over at the hospital, so I'll see you both later this afternoon. You should be cleared by then, Jalen."

"Thanks," he said to her departing back. "Nice to meet you," he called out. She waved over her head. He tilted his head, admiring her walk.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"What?"

Dr. Michaels came out of the imaging office and gestured toward the MRI table. "Howdy. Done this before?" he asked in a rough Texas accent.

Jason smiled as Jalen nervously went through the instructions. Despite what he'd said about how Camulus felt, it seemed Jalen wasn't too fond of the machine, either.

**.**

Jalen pulled off the headphones and sat up as he came out of the MRI machine, feeling a little disoriented. "Wasn't bad."

Jason walked out of the booth, leather tunic in hand. "Here, I went back and got it. Figured you'd rather get back into this as soon as possible."

"It's official. You're my hero," Jalen grinned as he pulled on the tunic and folded the sides over each other, then wound leather ties around his waist. "So, who's this Kyle?"

Surprised, Jason frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

Jalen waited till the Doctor closed the door, then looked around to make sure no one overheard. "I saw the look on your face when she said his name," he said in a lowered tone. "Did you two have a thing once or something?"

"No. Kyle was interested but I had to turn him down because I wasn't available."

"Is he worth saying yes to?" Jalen asked carefully, still looking around.

Jason smiled. "You'll have to be the judge. He might not respond well to you, given that you host Camulus, but I don't know that for sure."

Jalen nodded. "The prejudice is understandable."

Dr. Michaels opened the door to the booth, grinning at them. "Looks good so far. And I've called Corpsman Rhodes. He'll be here in a minute or so."

"Thanks, Doc," Jason said.

"Yeah, had a blast in there," Jalen said, meaning it. The radio station coming through the headphones had been nicely distracting.

"No, problem," the Doctor answered and closed the booth.

"Anyway," Jason said with a significant rolling of the word. "You can always find out, Jalen, but be careful. It's best to let him give you the proper signals."

"Right," Jalen sighed, wishing this world weren't so goddamn homophobic.

"I know," Jason said, picking up on the man's feelings. "It sucks."

"It does."

Deciding to go for more distraction, he pointed at Jalen's clothing. "I think I'll ask Hammond if we can have leather uniforms."

Jalen snickered, shaking his head. "You just want to see Daniel and Jack in them." Jason's knowing smile only made Jalen snicker even more. "Ah huh. I thought so." He looked down at his clothes and sighed. "I don't mind them, really, but I miss black leather. I coulda used these twenty years ago though."

"Why's that?"

"They would have come in handy for a couple of numbers."

Jason didn't understand and frowned. "Numbers?"

"Numbers. As in dance." Jalen winked mischievously at him and Jason's mouth fell open.

"You weren't."

"I was."

"No, you weren't."

"I worked at some clubs, running a circuit," Jalen chuckled, finding it funny. "Why's this bother you?"

"It doesn't... exactly," Jason answered, sounding contradictory. "It's just, I thought you were in medical school?"

"I had to pay for half the tuition, Jason. Best money made is in tips as a stripper or dancer so that's what I did, in both straight and gay clubs." Jason was still stunned and Jalen couldn't help but find it amusing. "I'll teach you some moves. Think your lovers want you now? Trust me, after seeing you move the way I'll show you, they'll give you the f--"

Jason clamped a hand over Jalen's mouth just as Kyle showed up in the doorway. Though he didn't think that anyone was close enough to hear, Jason wasn't going to risk it. But Jalen's words sank into his mind, giving him ideas. The man had a point. Being taught dance might just brighten up the known and make it new again.

"Later, okay?"

"Deal," Jalen grinned, then smiled more broadly for Kyle as he held out his hand. "Hello. You're Kyle?"

Kyle stared, then caught himself. "Sorry, yes, I am, and you must be Jalen," he said, taking Jalen's hand.

Jalen immediately liked the firm grip and long fingers, and how tall Kyle was, how muscular, long-legged, and several other things. His hands itched with the desire to grab and hold firm buttocks. Preferably while thrusting between them.

"Get a grip," Jason whispered as they left the MRI room, making Jalen snicker, which earned him a cuff in the back. "Behave."

"I'm trying," Jalen answered, giving Kyle a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Jason asked, "Where to, Kyle?"

"Back to the infirmary, I'm afraid," he answered, showing his teeth in a sarcastic grin. "Vampire time."

When Jalen looked a little surprised, Jason jumped on the opportunity to tease. "Afraid of needles?"

Jalen let out a derisive snort. "No, it's just that, for a moment, I thought..."

Jason then knew what assumption Jalen had made. "Adriann?" he asked, getting a glance from Kyle that he found interesting.

"Yeah."

They were back in the ward and Kyle pulled the mobile tray over to the bed, gesturing for Jalen to sit back down.

"You've met Adriann?" he asked, wrapping the velcro tourniquet around Jalen's arm.

"Back on Bel'alat," Jalen answered. "Seems I'll be meeting him again. Next week, when I move to Bel'alat as the Tok'ra representative. Ambassador, you might say."

"What's the Tok'ra's interest, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Trade," Jalen answered simply. "We can benefit from each other, and try to help Adriann and Eros learn about the secrets of that complex. Baal seems to have had several projects going. The Tok'ra want to have as much of it as they can, and they'll trade almost anything to get it." He paused, then added, "Including me, I suspect."

"Jalen," Jason frowned.

"Jason, I'm the most logical choice, and the most expendable for the time being, even if I will be the one in charge. Other Tok'ra will be there but I'll be making the decisions planet-side."

"That's an important job, Jalen, not an expendable one."

"Maybe, but it still _feels_ as if I'm being banished."

"You're not," Jason argued.

"No, and logic backs you up, but I can't help the way it feels."

"The other Tok'ra are just nervous of Adriann, that's all. It has nothing to do with you."

"If you don't mind my saying," Kyle said, jumping in as he finished the second tube and filled another. "The Colonel, er, Jason, makes a valid point. I've never personally met Adriann, but I saw him when he visited the SGC. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him, being surrounded by prejudice."

Jason pursed his lips. "I'll say. He publicly upbraided a few people, making sure the SFs nearby heard."

"Why?" Jalen asked. He hadn't been all that crazy about Adriann's methods, but he had respected his strength and power. Someone like that was a great asset. "Why would he have been met by prejudice _here_? Haven't these people seen enough not to be frightened by real-life vampires?"

"It wasn't the vampire in him that they were afraid of," Jason told him. "It was the fact that Adriann likes men."

Jalen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stupid."

"Agreed," Kyle answered. "And given how he was received by us mere humans, I can only imagine what he and the others must think about working with the Tok'ra. After all, Adriann's people are enemies of the Goa'uld. At least, that's what I was told."

Jalen narrowed his eyes, trying not to assume what Kyle meant. "We're not Goa'uld."

"No, but you can appreciate the confusion," Jason told him.

Reluctantly, Jalen agreed. "I guess."

"I'm sure it's just as awkward for the Tok'ra, right?" Kyle asked.

Jalen gave him an appraising look, liking the man even more. "It is that."

Kyle gave him a sympathetic smile as he finished. "Okay, you're done here. Doctor Fraiser asked me to let you know that she'll try to have the results for your clearance as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Kyle," Jason said.

As they left, Jalen looked over his shoulder, catching a glance from Kyle as he sorted the vials in the holder and cleaned up. Looking around, he didn't see any SFs nearby. "Listen, Jace," he began, pausing just outside the ward. "Can you do me a huge, immense, owe-you-big-time favor?"

Jason looked at him, trying to guess, and a moment later, he caught a little bit of the instinctual need, like a scent in the air. "You can't," he whispered, knowing already he was not entirely convinced of his argument. And the risk-taking was too big a thrill. "Not here, Jalen. You'll get him into trouble."

"He's a big boy who can make his own decisions," Jalen argued back, looking once more over his shoulder to make sure Kyle was still there. "Just ten minutes. Please?"

"They don't exactly have condoms stashed in the latrine, Jalen."

"He'll know where they are. C'mon."

"How do you know he won't turn you down?"

"I already know he won't."

"How?" Jason asked.

"I caught _the look_. Just give me ten minutes. Please? It's been four months, Jace. Four months."

"You and Alex aren't...?"

"Not any more."

This was news. Jason inhaled slowly, then turned away, looking at equipment sitting in the hall. "Go."

Behind him, he didn't hear any voices. Just heard the soft tread of footwear, then the closing and locking of the restroom door. A moment later, he heard the air conditioning go on, which mean the light switch had been flicked on. He swallowed and looked behind him, then walked into the room and went over to Jalen's infirmary bed. A magazine sat on top of the mobile food table and he pulled it open and started to read. Over the next ten minutes, two nurses passed by outside, glancing in but continuing on. Then another nurse came through the area and for a moment, Jason panicked, till he realized that Kyle had taken the blood-draw basket into the restroom with him.

"Have you seen Corpsman Rhodes?" she asked.

"He left with the blood."

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

"No, just waiting on my brother, he's in the restroom."

The nurse moved on, giving Jason a curious look, as if she wanted to ask him a personal question, but Jason looked back to the article he'd been skimming, pretending to find it fascinating. As he looked at the magazine, Jason couldn't ever remember a quickie taking so damn long. He couldn't keep from imagining what it was like to be with Kyle and felt a bit guilty about it, even if it was a normal thought to have. The tall blond was handsome, built like a truck and Jason had always wondered if Kyle was a top, bottom, or a switch, although he was fairly certain that, aside from Baal's dominating needs, Jalen was a preferred top. What would Kyle think of that if he was, too? He'd have to ask Jalen, but then, given the time constraint, he didn't think that Jalen would be fucking him. Shame really.

There was another guilty, uncomfortable thought just then when he realized that sex wasn't exactly something he and Jalen had talked about. Not seriously, not confidingly. This really was a first, for Jalen to openly ask him, to let him in on his personal thoughts and needs. Should he ask about what he and Kyle did? Or just leave it for Jalen to bring it up? Perversely, Jason felt that in a twinnish sort of way, he was getting his own chance with Kyle. Why shouldn't he ask?

Finally, the door opened and Jalen came walking out alone, looking a little flushed but extremely pleased and smug. "Thanks, Jace, I owe you."

"Yes, you do," Jason said, rising quickly, dismissing the idea of questions and answers. Later, maybe. Except... "Tell me you put a smile on his face," he said as they quickly left the infirmary. Jalen smiled in answer and Jason sighed. "Ah huh. Well, let's get rid of any excess energy, shall we? I know I need to."

"Doing what?"

The idea was swift and sudden; another perverse thought. It made Jason grin wolfishly. "Joining Jack and Daniel in the gym."

"Sweaty, muscular bodies of gorgeous men," Jalen intoned, making a whining sound at the end. "You're going to torture me for the rest of the week for my wanton, risky behavior, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

**. . .**

Daniel couldn't get over the fact that Jalen and Jason were more alike than either man was aware of. Ever since the workout, Jalen had done what Jason had done once upon a time: stared at his ass, and Jack's, when he thought no one was looking. Funny, too, was that Jason hadn't noticed, and probably because he'd been doing the same damn thing. Daniel _knew_ sex was on his mind, but what had prompted it? Not that Jason ever needed a reason, but he had been behaving himself lately, so his mood had to have been something Jalen had done.

As they rode the elevator car to the surface, Daniel put aside his thoughts about Jason and instead focused on the feelings he was picking up from his brother. The man was extremely nervous and anxious. Daniel could only assume that had something to do with being home again. After all, the last time he'd been home, he'd seen it destroyed.

As the doors opened and they stepped out into the well-lit parking garage, he nudged Jason in the ribs. Jason looked at him, perplexed for a moment, till Daniel nodded at Jalen's reaction. Jack, observant as ever, was already watching him, and rather than remaining silent, he moved to Jalen's side as the man walked ahead of them.

"Is it a weird feeling, seeing it?"

Jalen looked at him, then back at the rows of parked vehicles. "Seeing what?"

"This," Jack waved before them. "Covered parking, valet service."

Jalen grinned, appreciating Jack's attempt to bring levity to the situation. "The valets must be invisible."

"It's that whole Nox thing, I think," Jack grinned back.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You know, I didn't think I'd miss seeing _cars_. I was only joking about the Harley, not really taking it seriously. But this is..."

"Unnerving?"

"A little," Jalen admitted. Jason and Daniel joined them and Jason draped an arm about his shoulders.

"Missing congestion? Honking horns, pissy drivers, rush hour? Yeah, gotta miss that."

"Funny," Jalen told him, distracted by the warmth he felt by having Jason's arm around him. He wanted to return the gesture but somehow didn't think he should. It was a bittersweet feeling, because having Jason's arm around him filled Jalen with a sense of _home_. "I saw a lot of it destroyed, Jace. It's weird, but I'd find the sounds of rush hour a little reassuring, if a bit surreal."

"Well, let's go experience it then," Jason said, leading him to his truck. "Meet you guys where?"

"My house," Daniel replied, moving to his Jeep.

"I thought we were staying at mine?" Jack asked.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel called out, "Jack's."

"Fine, be there in a while," Jason said, throwing up a wave.

Parked next to Jack, Daniel shot him a concerned look.

"What?" Jack asked, opening his truck door.

Daniel shrugged. "Just that, I'm worried that he'll get overwhelmed by all of it. Jason's got his hands full."

"That he does," Jack nodded. That he does.   


 

Jack was nervous. He'd been anticipating Saturday's Halloween Masque all week and now that it was Friday, he was wishing it was it Sunday. At least this time, he had a pretty cool costume to wear. And no leg-showing.

"Would you relax?" Daniel said as he brought out their 1890s US Marshal costumes and hung them on a free-standing coat rack in the middle of the living room.

"I am relaxed," Jack argued, but they both knew it was a false front. The other thing that bothered him was not having had any personal--read, intimate--time with Jason all damn week. It was one thing when they were on a mission. He had a job to do, and his mind was occupied with that. But all week, the only thing he'd been able to accomplish was a bunch of house sorting and cleaning.

And okay, some personal, intimate time with Daniel. But Jack missed Jason.

"He'll be here," Daniel whispered in his ear from behind. It threw Jack out of his thoughts and he turned to wrap an arm around Daniel's waist and bring him close.

"With Jalen."

"I know, but it's not so bad, all things considered."

"I miss him, Daniel. And don't tell me you don't."

"I won't," Daniel replied with a sigh. "Jason's being a mother hen. He's rarely let Jalen out of his sight."

"Well, to Jalen's credit, he did put his foot down last night when we took him to that straight club."

"Yeah, he did," Daniel mused, grinning at the memory. "It was something Jason would have done."

Jack grinned. "Though I thought Jason was going to have a heart attack when Jalen went out on the dance floor."

With a surge of irritation, Daniel shook his head and pulled out of Jack's hold. Picking up the clothing brush, he started to brush down the costumes once more. "I don't get it, Jack. What the hell is Jason's problem?"

"He's over-doing it, I know," Jack nodded, taking the brush from Daniel's hand. "Enough. They're clean and pressed. Leave 'em." Daniel rolled his eyes at him, but didn't argue. "Jace doesn't want Jalen doing anything that would call attention to himself or get him into trouble, thereby revoking his off-base pass."

"Which is fucking weird, Jack. Next to me, Jason is the most likely to buck the rules. I'm surprised Jalen hasn't tied him up and gone out clubbing."

"You know why," Jack said with a wicked grin. "Jason would kill him. No one borrows his truck except you or me. Not even Lysa has the privilege."

Daniel nodded. "Well, if he doesn't cool it, Jalen's gonna bolt out of sheer rebellion."

"I warned him, last night, when we went to the john to take a piss."

Daniel sighed, slightly relieved. "Good."

Fingering the material of their costumes, Jack grinned for a different reason. "He's taking him shopping this afternoon. Last minute stuff. How in the hell is Jason going to find something?"

Shrugging, Daniel gave Jack the tiniest crook of the mouth, a sure sign of being secretive. The _I know something you don't know_ look.

"What, he already found him something?"

Daniel grinned.

"Okay, out with it," Jack ordered.

"Jason said that since we were going as law men, he and Jalen would counter it."

Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise. "As in?"

"As in 'opposite'. What's the opposite of cop?"

"Crimin... al," Jack finished, then he smiled broadly, the expression decidedly sinister. And very alluring. "What sort?"

"Given our costumes? He likes his leather, so that'll be a hint." Jack made a growling sound, making him grin. "There's only one drawback."

"How can there be a drawback to that?"

"What do we do with Jalen?" Jack grinned and Daniel gave him a dirty look. "Don't go there."

With a sigh, Jack started to plan. "We need to get him a really good distraction, and preferably someone trustworthy, who'll take care of him for the entire night." He gave Daniel a meaningful look. "For the _entire_ night."

Daniel's mind was busily working out who, just as Jack's was. "Alex?"

"They're not fucking any more, remember?"

"Special occasion?"

"He might already have a date anyway."

"Maybe," Daniel mused, thinking quickly. "What about Kyle?"

Jack made a growling sound of disapproval, even though he admired the audacity. "When Jason told me what he'd let them do, I about passed a kidney stone."

Daniel sniggered. "We're in no position to judge. We've done worse."

Jack conceded that with jog of his brows. "Which is why I didn't _say_ anything." The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Kyle would be the only choice if Alex and Jalen weren't hooking up anymore. Unless Jalen wasn't picky about what gender he was with. "Okay, wait a sec."

"What?"

"Fraiser."

"I thought Sam and Janet were going to be together the entire night?"

"Carter's in Aspen."

Daniel groaned. "Shit, what's wrong with my brain."

"Lack of Jason bits, I suspect."

Daniel started laughing. "What a charming vocabulary you have."

"Don't I?" Jack said, then moved on. "Seriously though. We're assuming Jalen wants to be with men but...?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "Good point."

"Then we could hook him up with Fraiser, if she's agreeable."

"Jason did say that Janet didn't seem to mind Jalen's constant flirting. Tell me she's going as someone appropriately counter to a criminal. Or at least a bad boy?"

"Got them in bed already?"

"You do, gutter mind, or you wouldn't have suggested we find someone to take care of him all night long."

Jack grinned. "Touché."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who's she going as?"

Jack's smile widened like the proverbial cat with the canary. "She told me not to tell."

"Ah huh," Daniel replied, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Calling her, eh?" Jack smirked.

_"Fraiser."_

"Hey, it's Daniel."

_"What's up?"_

"Jack won't tell me who you're going as, but it doesn't matter because I have a more important question."

_"Which is?"_

"Are you going with anyone?"

_"Why Daniel, are you asking me out?"_

Daniel made a growling noise. "Funny, Janet."

Janet snickered. _"It was. So, you need to know because?"_

"Well..."

_"Uh oh, I do not like that tone. What are you up to?"_

"Um. Jalen."

She was quiet for a moment, then asked, _"And?"_

"We were wondering--"

_"Who's we? You and the Colonel?"_

"Yeah."

_"You were wondering if I'd be Jalen's date or something?"_

"Well, we, uh, haven't seen Jason all week, Janet, and we were hoping to be alone tomorrow night."

More silence, then Janet cleared her throat. And cleared her throat again. _"Are you asking me to babysit all night?"_

Daniel couldn't help it and heat suffused his cheeks as he blushed with embarrassment. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

 _"No,"_ she said, drawing out the word, _"but you are *so* going to owe me one, Daniel."_

"Hey, he's handsome, good company, he likes you--"

_"Whoa, stop right there, mister."_

Daniel grimaced and rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger. "Please don't say no."

_"I'm not saying no, but if this is your attempt to fix me up with him--"_

"Janet, c'mon."

Jack made the 'gimme' sign and Daniel handed him the phone.

"Janet."

_"Colonel. Pull rank on me and the deal's off."_

"Wouldn't dream of it. But the deal is, we know the guy likes you, and yeah, it's kinda a set-up, but not without its perks. Are you going to tell me you have no interest whatsoever? None? Zilch? Zero?"

Janet was quiet again and Jack knew he had her. _"You owe me, too, Colonel."_

"I know. I'll add it to the list," and he couldn't keep from grinning his head off when Janet made a noise of disgust. "So, costume all ready?"

_"I decided to use another."_

"What was wrong with Mae West?" he asked, grinning at Daniel's raised brows.

_"The wig."_

"Too big or...?"

_"Too hideous. I looked like a poodle died on my head."_

Jack started laughing, and once it started, the images in his head made it worse and he ended up blindly handing Daniel the phone while he bent over and guffawed.

"Well, whatever you said, he's gone," Daniel said dryly. "So not Mae West?"

_"Bad wig."_

"Ah. So now what're you going as?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we were just... being... idiots. Trying to match up costumes. Jason and Jalen are going as criminals, although they're not saying what kind."

_"And so I ask the question again."_

"I was, you know, thinking that Jalen could probably use a sexy, dominant woman to take charge of him. I figured you'd--"

It was Janet's turn to burst out laughing and Daniel held the phone away from his ear till the laughter faded, but it faded only because Janet was laughing away from the phone.

"...have something appropriate to wear," he said into the phone. "Janet?" he called out.

 _"Oh god,"_ she breathed, calming down. _"That was too funny. See you tomorrow."_ She hung up and Daniel stood there, staring at the phone, not getting the joke.

"What'd she say?" Jack asked, still sniggering.

"She's didn't."

Jack took a breath, wiping his eyes. "Jalen won't stand a chance."

"Problem is, we'll have to convince him that he needs to be with her tomorrow night. If he's in the mood for guys, that's gonna be a big problem because..."

"Because now that we've told Fraiser," Jack finished, "she's gonna be thinking about him and if he backs out..."

Daniel copied Jack's grimace, but a second later, an idea came to him. "We were just going to go out to dinner tonight, but what if..." He paused as a dangerous smile spread over his face.

"I know that look," Jack said, grabbing Daniel around the waist. "What're you thinking?"

"How about we take him to that place north of Denver instead?"

Jack's mind was suddenly filled with all sorts of possibilities, all of which included Jason. "Kill two birds?"

"One way or another," Daniel answered, rubbing against him.

"I love the way you think, Doctor Jackson."

**. .**

"No, like this," Jalen said, bending his knees and gyrating his hips, adding a hard thrust at the end. When Jason copied him, he smiled broadly. "Yes, perfect."

They were in the middle of the floor in Jason's loft, dancing to club music. They looked like mirror images, apart from the hair. After several more moves, Jason abruptly mis-stepped and waved his surrender.

"Okay, okay, I've had enough," he said, wiping his brow as he went to the stereo to turn down the music. "Besides, Jack and Daniel will be over soon and we both need a shower."

Jalen nodded. "Okay, you go first, just don't use--"

"Up all the hot water, I know."

In the bathroom, Jason removed his clothes and slipped into the shower, feeling energized and highly sexual. He loved learning something new that he could use on Jack and Daniel but that damn erotic dancing had him wet-wired. It was difficult to rid himself of the wishful thinking as he soaped his skin, so instead, he thought about what to have for dinner and where else they might take Jalen on their evening out. Through the soft noise of the beating water, he heard Jalen turn up the stereo and wondered just what kind of dance routine Jalen was performing.

**.**

In the open-space living room area, Jalen went through the quick moves of the old dance number he'd used a few times, one designed to elicit an erotic response in front of a large audience. As he moved, he remembered the thrill of the exhibition, how stiff his cock had gotten by the looks from the men and women in the audience, clapping, yelling, whistling. He wondered when he'd be able to do it again, and inside, Camulus said that was an experience he'd certainly love to share someday.

Behind them, the music masked the sound of the elevator rising and opening as Jack and Daniel appeared. Coming inside and closing the cage door to the lift, they paused, taken by surprise by the unexpected ability of their lover's twin. Daniel held his breath and Jack felt a tremor in his thighs. Across the room, Jalen moved his body to the beat of the song, _"Would I Lie to You?"_ He rotated his hips, moved his legs through steps, spins and kicks, and threw back his head on occasion. All the while, his hands moved over his body in a sensual tease. When the song ended and Jalen was down on one knee with his head bowed, Jack and Daniel raised their hands in applause.

Jalen lifted his head up quickly, startled. "Hey," he said, panting.

"That was nice," Jack said, impressed as he walked over. He'd have shaken his hand but Jalen was wiping them on his pant legs, clearly stating he wasn't about to give him a sweaty handshake.

"It was," Daniel agreed, but he tried to say it in a way that didn't reveal any of the arousal he was feeling. It was getting to the point that when he looked at Jalen, he saw Jason, and he didn't know how to feel about that. Guilt, certainly, but why exactly?

"Thanks," Jalen answered.

"Where'd you learn that?" Daniel went on, looking around for Jason just before he caught the scent of the shower. His eyes were suddenly glued to the doorway that led there.

"Long time ago," Jalen answered, grinning when he noticed that Jack's attention joined Daniel's. "He's been in there for about five minutes."

Daniel nodded, feeling his fingers itch. Perhaps the club would bring an opportunity while Jalen was busy. Hopefully busy.

"Listen, I wanna apologize," Jalen said suddenly.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"I've monopolized him all week," Jalen said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Jason let you," Daniel corrected.

"Maybe, but I know how I'd feel if the situation were reversed."

"Yeah," Daniel answered slowly. "So, feel up to something different tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Jalen asked, looking back and forth between Jack and Daniel.

"We figured that maybe it was time to take you somewhere that didn't include revisiting old territory."

Jalen grinned at him. "Yeah, it's been interesting, but a bit boring. But then, there's nothing much else to do around here."

"Up north, there is," Jack said, purposely vague.

Jalen's interest was immediately piqued. "Like?"

"Something definitely off limits," Jack said as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm in," Jalen said immediately. "I don't care what it is."

Daniel grinned. "Then how about we leave it at that and surprise you?"

"I get the feeling you were gonna do that anyway," Jalen said with a huge grin on his face.

"Busted. One reason for this excursion is due to what happened with Kyle," Jack started.

Jalen put up a hand defensively. "It won't happen again, I swear, I just..."

Jack waved off his defensive attitude. "I'm not planning on breaking your balls over this. Daniel and I just figured that it'd be pretty damn cool to give you a bigger... playing field. Providing you're still interested in guys."

Jalen snorted with amusement as he sat on the opposite couch. "I'm always interested in guys."

Daniel nodded as he stood between the couches, hands in pockets. "Okay, but what about that flirting with Janet?"

More tennis match looks between Jack and Daniel before Jalen sat back and crossed his arms. "Are you two the big brothers who're gonna break my balls over that instead?"

"No," Daniel drawled. "On the contrary." He looked at Jack for back-up, but Jack only smirked at him. Rolling his eyes, Daniel fixed Jalen with a semi-serious look. "Was your interest in her serious or were you just flirting?"

"I'm not planning on courting her, if that's what you're aiming at."

Jack grinned at the old-fashioned term. "No, and I don't think Janet would want it anyway."

"Then what?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "We were wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night after the Halloween party?"

"No." Jack and Daniel didn't say anything and Jalen eyed them suspiciously for a moment, till he started to put together the clues from the moment the guys came in. "I think I get it."

"Get what?" Jack asked. No way was he leaving any room for misunderstandings.

Jalen slouched a bit and stretched out his legs, feet sliding under the coffee table between the couches. His pose was purposely smug and insolent. "You want me to disappear for the night, but under qualified supervision, per the request of the General." He paused at Jack and Daniel's smirks. "How'd I do?"

"You win the Kewpie Doll," Jack answered, trying very hard not to match Jalen's pose.

"Do you mind?" Daniel asked, poking Jack in the ribs as the man started to slouch.

"No," Jalen said, liking the idea. "Is she amendable or do you plan to spring this on her at the party?"

"She already knows," Jack said, "and doesn't mind baby-sitting."

"Watch it now. The only baby-sitting will be if she _calls_ me 'Baby.'"

Daniel pointed at Jack just as his lover's eyes narrowed. "No protective brother stuff, Jack, because if it gets back to Janet," and he eyed Jalen severely, "then she'll be the one breaking balls."

"Who's breaking balls?" Jason asked, coming out of the shower, wearing a towel around his hips while using another to rub his hair.

"No one," Daniel replied as he quickly moved over before Jack could get off the couch and beat him to it. Grabbing Jason around the waist, he felt his cock stiffen slightly as the smell and feel of a fresh-washed Jason filled all senses. "Missed you," he said, kissing him.

"You saw me yesterday," Jason said, not complaining.

"Not the same thing, and you know it," Jack added as he came up behind Jason and kissed him on the cheek and neck. He was also arguing with himself over the removal of the towel. And his clothes. And whether or not Jalen could take a few laps around the block without an escort.

Jalen stood up, watching them do nothing more than hug each other. He couldn't help but feel a sharp twist of loss, colored with envy. He'd been in love once, had a long relationship, and ironically, it had been with an older man about Jack's age, and wondered if that was why he felt an attraction to Jack. His attraction to Daniel, on the other hand, was another matter. There was no explaining it. Yes, Daniel was handsome and built and easy to want, but he was also giving off vibes that said 'stay away.' Jalen had tried to ignore the sensual, magnetic quality the man had but it hadn't worked. For a moment, he indulged in some quality voyeurism, but reluctantly got up and went to the window so Jason wouldn't catch him. Their relationship was getting better but Jason was unpredictable. There was no telling what he'd think if he caught Jalen looking.

**. .**

Jack grinned his head off as he parked the truck and got out. Jalen's eyes were glued to the building across the street and he hadn't even looked where he was stepping as he'd opened the door of the King cab and got out. Sharing his grin with Daniel and Jason, Jack tapped Jalen's shoulder. "Cat got your tongue?"

Startled by Jack's touch, Jalen felt a surge of attraction and suddenly wished he'd worn something other than a tank top and jeans. He'd rather not let Jason see his reaction to Jack or Daniel's proximity, especially given the anticipation rising inside him. He was gonna get laid tonight. The only question in his mind was how many times. Clearing his throat, he walked ahead of them as they started for the entrance. "I've been here, you know, so it's unfortunately not a surprise."

"Bummer," Daniel said with a smirk as he came up on Jalen's right.

"It's a bit different, but yeah, same building, same type of bar."

"Good memories, I hope?"

"Yeah, mostly," Jalen replied, looking away from Daniel, and his chest, and how his white tank top accentuated his pecs. Jesus, Jason was so damn lucky.

Daniel picked up on Jalen's feelings with no problem and this was one of those times where he cursed Adriann's gift. He didn't want to block his empathy, not tonight, so the annoyance with his gift was double-edged. As they crossed the road, Daniel slowed and moved around to walk beside Jack instead. When he and Jason gave him a casual look, Daniel shrugged, but Jack gave him a look, wondering what was up.

"Something up?" he asked.

Daniel shook his head, grinning as Jalen walked ahead of them again, eager to get inside the club. "He's feeling just a bit..."

Jason nodded with understanding, just as Jack did, but Jason was also worried about Daniel's empathic ability. "Aren't you concerned about getting a bit of overload in there?" he asked as they reached the covered porch for the club.

Again, Daniel shrugged. "Not thought about it, but I'll find out if I can handle it. This'll be a good testing ground. If I'm overwhelmed and can't control the block, I'll leave." Jalen was giving him a confused frown and Daniel was surprised that the man actually forgot. "I'm empathic, remember?"

Jalen's eyes widened and he tried to cover up the feelings of panic. "Right, right. Well, let's go in, shall we?" And hopefully everyone else's feelings would cover up his own, he thought as he reached for the doorknob.

"When was the last time you were here?" Jack asked.

"1990."

Jalen stopped two feet inside the door, taking a look at the immense wide-open floor space, filled with dancing bodies. What surprised him wasn't the catwalk and its stage, or the four dancer cages suspended in the air. What killed him were the green, blue, and red laser lights. They shone in several bars of light, looking almost like security lights for an art house. And they moved, artfully, skillfully, right along with the regular klieg lights aimed at suspended dancers.

"Jesus, that's cool," he yelled to Jack.

"Thought you'd like that."

"C'mon, let's get to the bar," Jason said, heading over to the far left of the bar. Staircases on either side of the bar led to a single catwalk skirted with a railing where customers could take advantage of the view by looking down onto the wide floor. Looking up, Jack found they were being checked out by several people and he made a quick threat assessment as he returned the looks.

"What're you looking at?" Daniel asked as they sat down on stools near the end of the bar.

"That," Jack said, pointing.

When Daniel looked up from their seats at the bar, all he could see was the railing. "Anything worth checking out up there?"

"I didn't look too long," Jack shrugged.

Jason grinned. "Too busy threat-assessing, no doubt."

"In the blood, Jace."

"It's a good idea," Jalen said as he looked around.

"How're you doing?" Jack asked Daniel when he noticed that he looked a little strained.

"It's a little difficult, but I'm slowly getting it to tone down," Daniel replied, rubbing at his temple. He was actually a bit surprised at just how much control he'd acquired in blocking out emotion, so lowering the emotional level was easier than he'd thought it would be.

"We can leave if you--" Jack started to suggest, rising from his stool, but Daniel grabbed his forearm and forced him back down.

"Just sit down, Jack. I'll be fine. When I'm not, I'll let you know." He looked down the long bar, signaling to the bartender. The man, dressed in black jeans and matching T-shirt, was muscular, with neck-length wavy, brown hair and a groomed, two-day growth of facial hair. Daniel wondered if that was a lay-over from the Miami Vice days or just the fashion now. He could never be certain anymore.

When the bartender came over, Daniel watched the man dart his dark blue eyes between Jason and Jalen, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. When the man caught passersby doing the same thing, including men from the dance floor, he gave Daniel and his friends a wide smile, showing white even teeth. "How ya'll doin? I'm Carl, what can I get ya?"

"Jackson Jack," Daniel asked, winking at Jack as he bit his lip with amusement.

Laughing, Jack said, "Show off. I'll have a Guinness dark."

"I'll have the same," Jason said, laughing with him.

"And you, sir?" Carl asked Jalen.

"Ice water, please."

"Ice water?" Carl asked in surprise.

"I left my money at home," Jalen answered with a grin.

"Consider it my expense, dickhead," Jason said with a hard thump against Jalen's shoulder.

"I didn't want to presume," Jalen answered defensively.

"We're the ones taking _you_ out, remember?" Jason shot back. "Order something other than water."

Grinning, Jalen nodded to Carl. "Long Island Iced Tea, please."

Carl nodded back and left to get their orders and Jalen paused when he caught the three men staring at him. "What?"

"Long Island Iced Tea?" Jack asked.

"They pack a punch," Daniel commented. "Planning on getting drunk?"

"No," Jalen answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Camulus wanted to know what a Long Island Iced Tea tasted like." He paused again as his eyes unfocused, the sign he was talking to his symbiote. Returning his gaze to the others, he said, "Since he isn't going to be here, so to speak, I figured I'd indulge him when I could. So what's in a Jackson Jack?"

"Yukon Jack and Ginger Ale."

Jalen's brows arched. "That's gotta have a kick."

"It does."

"You're getting some attention," Carl said as he brought over the drinks, indicating the customers looking in their direction.

"That was fast," Jack said, referring to their service.

"Fast gets you appreciative tips," Carl replied, taking their money. "Besides, I have help," and he indicated the other bartender, now currently mixing up more cocktails.

"He has good ears then," Jason grinned as he handed the bartender a tip and Carl winked at him as he pocketed the bill.

"So," Carl said, "any of you stage dance?"

Jason snorted, laughing as he gestured at Jalen. "He does. Why?"

"Tonight's the dance version of Open Mike night."

"And your version would be?" Daniel asked.

Gesturing at the stage's catwalk, Carl said, "Selecting a song and doing your thing up there. But I gotta warn you. There's a nasty punishment for those who suck at it."

"Punishment, huh?" Jalen asked, and inside, Camulus was pushing at him to do it, though he didn't have to push too hard. Jalen was up for it, no problem. It would fulfill their exhibitionism, something they hadn't been able to experience in quite a long time, and Camulus would get a chance to feel the thrill of performance. This was also a chance to feel normal again, to re-own a kink that Baal had twisted.

"You're interested?" Carl asked.

Jalen smiled. "I'm interested."

"You know something about entertaining an audience?"

Daniel suddenly burst out laughing and received a few scolding looks from Jason and Jack. "Sorry," he said, clearing his throat.

"No offense taken," Jalen told him, shaking his head at Jason and Jack. "Dudes, lighten up."

"Dudes?" Jack asked, amused.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Carl asked as he looked Jalen over, the sweep of his gaze very deliberate.

"That's a yes," Jalen answered with a touch of arrogance. "But I only have tonight, so I'm hoping your Open Mike night doesn't have a full card already."

"There's room," Carl assured. "No one's signed up yet. They almost always wait till after the first dance."

"Cool."

"Starts at 9:30," Carl said, checking his watch. "In fact, you have twenty minutes."

"Where do I go?"

Carl pointed behind them, to the dark door that led behind the stage. "There. Shawn's the stage manager and he's the one you need to see."

Jalen nodded and drained his drink in four swallows. The rush of alcohol hit him, warming him, and because of Camulus, the dizzy feeling didn't hit him. Just as he started to push off the bar, Jack and Jason had him by the arms.

"You're serious?" Jason asked.

"I'm serious," Jalen said, moving away and out of their grasp.

"Can we go with him?" Daniel asked Carl.

"No, it's only for the dancers."

"A perfect opportunity for a little nasty business, don'tcha think?" Jack asked, his expression very familiar to his lovers.

"Appreciate the concern," Carl said, unfazed by the implication. "We're secure here."

"I can take care of myself," Jalen assured Jack, then Daniel and Jason. "Trust me."

"We do," Jason answered, but leaned in and pointedly added, "It's everyone else we don't. If there are problems, you walk away. No fights."

"Again, trust me. I'm in no mood for fighting." He turned to Carl. "So, good to go."

"Then let's see what you got," Carl said, gesturing at the door.

Jalen jogged his brows and turned away, heading for the door. They watched him knock, then disappear as he was invited in and the door closed again.

"He's gonna get the shower," Carl grinned mischievously.

"Shower?" Jack asked.

"From the ramps above," Carl said, pointing above the stage. "Water gets dumped on the dancer, a la Flashdance. With that body and that long hair? He's getting the shower."

"I hope they get told about that," Daniel remarked, "otherwise, it'll throw off the dancer's focus."

"Usually, they get asked," Carl said loudly as he moved down the bar to fill a few orders shouted at him. "In your friend's case, I think he'll be _told_."

Jack shook his head, then nudged Jason when he caught him frowning. "What's up, sourpuss?"

Jason shoved at him, keeping his eyes on the stage as if he could see through the blue, sequined curtains beyond. "Stop it, Jack, I'm fine. I'm just..." He shook his head, not wanting to finish the thought he had. Part of him wanted Jalen to enjoy himself, but a greater part of him had been hoping the night would prove boring, that his twin would get a blow job or a quick fuck, then they'd leave and go back home. That way, there'd be nothing for Jalen to _miss_. But it seemed that Jalen was indeed going to have a damn good time. Jason tried to feel happy for him, telling himself the man deserved it after all he'd been through.

Jack watched him, noting his clenched jaw, and turned to Daniel to point it out, but he saw that Daniel was already watching him. Daniel glanced at Jack, then moved over to stand in front of Jason and placed both hands on the bar on either side of his lover, essentially trapping him.

"Stop that, Jason."

"What?" Jason asked, looking over Daniel's shoulder at the stage.

"Stop that," Daniel said again, taking Jason's chin in hand, forcing him to look at him. "He doesn't need protecting. Instead, how about you give some attention to what you have here in front of you." He kissed him then, firmly but with no tongue, and abruptly, Jason's attention was quickly diverted. "And what you have beside you." He turned Jason's face toward Jack and Jack leaned over from his stool and gave him the same kiss. Except this time, Jason was opening his mouth, wanting more.

He stared back at his lovers, glad that they'd succeeded in getting his head out of his butt. Appropriately, Jason remembered his earlier wish about getting reacquainted at the club. "I'm sorry," he said as he slid an arm around Daniel's waist, pulling him in so he could nuzzle his throat.

Daniel slowly threaded his fingers through Jason's hair, then abruptly clutched a handful and pulled Jason's head back. Reaching between them, he slid his hand over his lover's groin and squeezed, watching smugly as Jason's eyes half-lidded. Leaning in, he brought his lips whisper-close to Jason's and... did nothing else. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack reach over to touch his ass, and even though he expected it, the feel of his hand still sent a hot rush of pleasure through him.

It would be so easy, Daniel thought, as the swell of lustful emotions matched his erection. He could just keep going, encourage Jack to get behind him, and together, they'd wind each other up as they usually did. But at the end of the bar? No. Daniel didn't want to start something he couldn't finish. Not like this. "We need a room," he said, moving away, grinning when Jason grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"As soon as possible," Jack said, grabbing Jason and Daniel's hands.

"Carl?" Daniel called, clearing his throat as he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah?" Carl asked, coming to their end of the bar.

"Are the rooms still a first-come, first-serve?"

Carl shook his head. "Not all. We refurnished a few for paid use." He paused, looking at all three men and a strange smile came over his face. "You're a Poly."

Jack gave the man a careful look. "You're very observant."

Carl smiled knowingly, his teeth showing a little more brightly due to the club lights. "I have to be."

"You act surprised," Daniel said, sipping on his drink. "Don't get many Polys in here?"

Carl waggled one hand. "Sometimes. Just depends. You're a little different from the ones I get in here."

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"You seem to be committed. Most of the Polys that come in here are part of a BDSM lifestyle and have a hierarchy."

Jack gave a snort, thinking of their ranks. "We're not that _exactly_."

"Exactly?" Daniel asked him.

"You're the one who got us together so it sort of makes sense that you're..."

"What?"

"The leader?" Jack asked, beginning the tease.

"No," Daniel drawled.

"Dom?" Jason asked.

"No," Daniel snickered.

"Guy in charge?" Jack suggested.

"No."

"Sugar Daddy?" Jason goaded, laughing as soon as the words left his lips.

Daniel shook his head as he took a drink. "No, smart ass." Looking at Carl, he explained, "We're committed, with fringe benefits once in a while," and he smiled around the lip of his glass.

"True," Jack said, reaching over and tapping Daniel's glass with his, then did the same with Jason's.

"Could I ask a more personal question?" Carl asked.

Jack and Jason looked over at Daniel first--something that did not escape Carl's notice and made him wonder if Jack was aware that he did that.

"Sure," Jack said, echoed by Jason.

Looking at Daniel, Carl asked, "Who did you have a relationship with first?"

Stunned, Daniel was curious where the question had come from. "You're asking me, why?"

Carl smiled and waved a finger at the three of them. "You're not even aware of it, are you?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"You two," he said, pointing to Jack and Jason, "defer to him. When I asked you if I could ask a personal question, you two looked at Daniel first before answering."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Jason did the same. Slowly, they looked at each other, then Daniel.

"I didn't even notice that," Daniel said, suddenly embarrassed.

Jack suddenly smiled widely and hooked an arm around Daniel's neck as he leaned in to kiss him. "That's why I love you."

Even more embarrassed, Daniel joked, "I thought it was my ass."

Jason snickered when Jack didn't correct him and earned a smack in the chest. "So," Jason began, turning to Carl. "We're interested in a room."

Carl nodded with a secretive smile. "Sure thing, but you need to know that they have a viewing window on one side, for viewing another room or for letting them view you."

"Tailored for voyeurs and exhibitionists?" Jack asked.

"Like this club," Carl smiled.

"Are there private rooms?" Jason asked.

Carl shook his head slowly. "You want a private room, I'll give you a hotel recommendation."

He was called to the other end of the bar and when he was out of earshot, Daniel bit his lip and smiled at his lovers. "Let's indulge."

Jason smiled widely, loving the idea, but a second later, his smile disappeared. "We can't. We're baby-sitting."

"We brought him here to get laid, Jason," Daniel argued. "I wasn't planning on standing nearby, were you?"

Jason grimaced, annoyed with himself for being reminded of the scenes during Baal's enslavement. "No, but..." He started to repeat himself, then asked himself what the problem was. Jalen wasn't going to get in trouble, wasn't going to run off. He wasn't a criminal. He was his brother. Jason closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Still on that protective kick?" Jack asked as he reached over to pull Jason over. "C'mere you." Framing Jason's face in his hands, noting the tinge of blush on his cheeks, Jack forced Jason to meet his eyes. "Know what I plan on doing to you tomorrow night?"

Jason swallowed and brought his hands to Jack's, then slowly slid them down to his chest. "What?" he asked.

"This," Jack said, turning his hands to grab Jason's wrists and push them behind his back.

Jason's pulse quickened and thoughts of the next night over-rode every other idea. "Then let's wait."

Jack shook his head. "Maybe on the bondage," and he kissed him deeply still holding Jason's hands behind him.

"Nice tat," said a young man as he walked by, breaking the mood.

"Isn't it," Daniel agreed, reaching over to slide his fingers under the wide opening of Jason's sleeve, cupping his pec in a blatant display of ownership. The young man simply grinned, nodded, and moved on.

Jason closed his eyes, finding the touch highly erotic. "Daniel." The word conveyed everything.

Daniel rubbed over the nipple, then withdrew his hand. "In a little while."

He and Jack were about to tease Jason further when a loud, deep voice came over the comm system. _"Welcome to Open Dance! Are you ready for some hip-grinding action?"_

The answer was a resounding cheer of wolf whistles from every part of the club.

"God, I really hope he soars," Jason said, running a nervous hand over his chin.

"Given what we saw, he will," Daniel replied.

Surprised, Jason asked, "What? When did you see him dance?"

"He was doing it when we came in," Jack told him, "while you were in the shower."

"Oh," Jason said, just as the lights flashed several colors over the stage and wide catwalk. "Oh shit."

"He'll be fine, Jace," Daniel assured him.

_"Let's give a nice, hot welcome to our first victim. May we become his instead. Give it up for Jalen."_

It was Déjà Vu, suddenly, as the notes to the Eurythmics' song began and Jalen came through the curtain, minus his boots and shirt. Stepping on the front pads of his feet and swinging his hips, he hadn't gone more than a foot toward the catwalk when he held out arms and spun around, receiving a _lot_ of water from above.

Cheers went up as those watching caught a little of the water as Jalen was drenched. The only part of him that wasn't was the back of his legs but the parts that needed drenching were definitely taken care of. Daniel looked over at Carl and found him grinning and nodding in his direction.

"Told ya," he said with immense approval.

Daniel raised his glass, agreeing, then returned his gaze to the stage. As they watched Jalen for the next three minutes, he picked up on deep admiration and envy from Jason, which is what he expected, but what he didn't expect was what he picked up from Jack. An emotion that mirrored his own. Arousal.

The crowd's reaction only seemed to intensify it. They were cheering, loving how Jalen teased and toyed with his audience. Daniel suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to feel the difference between them. He'd kissed Jason with a beard, so that wasn't part of the curiosity, but Daniel couldn't help but be curious about _other_ comparisons. He'd never find out, of course, but the voice inside that ignored guilt and ethics told him that it'd still be wonderful to find out. On the heels of that thought, came another, deeper, more reptilian idea: what did his cock feel like?

Swallowing, hating his traitorous mind, Daniel shook off the thoughts and brought his hands together for the applause when Jalen finished.

"He's so getting laid after this," Jack said, then he stiffened as he looked out over the crowd. A second later, he relaxed just a bit but the casual, loose evening he'd been thinking of suddenly vanished. An uncomfortable grin appeared on his face and it made Jason frown.

"What's the matter?"

Jack cleared his throat and stood up from the bar stool. "I need some air, I think."

"No, hang on, what's the matter," Jason persisted, taking Jack's hand.

Jack's feelings alerted Daniel and he looked away from the now-empty stage. "Jack?"

Shaking his head, Jack gestured out on the dance floor, but to no one in particular. "For a moment, I thought I saw someone from the base."

Daniel sighed regretfully, knowing that Jack would now be on alert, justified or not. Play time was over. Unless he and Jason could somehow convince Jack otherwise.

"Listen to me," Jason said, glaring at him. "In for a penny, in for a pound. What's that old saying? 'You pays your money, you takes your chances'? If we ever get busted, ever, then I say we bloody well fucking earn it, Jack." He paused, then added, "We're already here."

"And we're already queer," Daniel added, grinning at his bad pun.

"So get used to it?" Jack finished, then all three of them groaned. Jack sighed at them and shaking his head. "You make valid points. But, I've just suddenly lost my appetite for exhibitionism." When his lovers opened their mouths to protest, he held up a finger. "Find me a secluded spot where no one can watch but we won't be physically leaving the club."

There was a throat clearing nearby and they turned to see Carl at their end of the bar, looking askant as he mixed a drink. "Sorry, but bartender's ears. I mentioned those rooms, yes?"

"Not into having folks watch," Jack said immediately. Looking around, he added, "Well, not tonight anyway."

"The rooms are one-way by default," Carl said, "and please forgive me, but I should have explained. The rooms happen to be private booths. Look here," and he traced an outline on the bar top. "Looks like this. A large room in the center, and on each side, there are two booths. There's a two-way switch, if you want to be watched, but it's automatically one-way tinted glass."

Jack's brows went up in interest, along with Jason's and Daniel's. Exchanging looks, they came to a silent agreement.

"Do we set one up here or...?" Jason asked.

Carl nodded, then moved to a cabinet behind the bar and withdrew a key with an accompanying room number for the keychain. Taking it back, he laid it on the counter. "$150 per person, unfortunately, but those're the prices."

Daniel pulled out his credit card and when Jack and Jason started to do the same, he held up his hand. "I got it."

"No--" Jason started to argue, but Daniel waved his card at him before handing it to Carl.

"I got it, Jace." Meaning he was a civilian, so the only paper trail would lead back to him, and he couldn't be fired for going to a gay club.

"You know," Carl said secretively, as he returned with Daniel's card and the pay slip. "If you do decide to go two-way, there's an out."

"How's that?" Jack asked.

Carl reached under the counter and pulled out three silver masks, the kind that covered half the face, so that the mouth was free.

Jack grinned, liking the design. They reminded him of Mardi Gras masks, with arched brows, high cheekbones, and thin, straight noses. "Maybe another time but I'll take them anyway." With the cash he had on him, he picked up the tab for those.

"You gentlemen want anything else?" Carl asked and after three nods at their glasses, he moved away to get their drink refills.

Daniel cleared his throat, anticipation climbing. "Now all we gotta do is arrange a spot in this club where we can meet up with Jalen after."

"Here, or nearby," Jason suggested.

"Agreed," Jack said, brushing a hand down his trousers. "Time to take a leak."

"Me, too," Daniel replied.

"I'll watch the drinks," Jason said, watching them go.

The bathroom was situated behind the stairs and Jack and Daniel wove their way through. As Daniel followed, he couldn't help but grin his head off at the _very_ interested looks and flirtatious offers Jack received. Once inside the men's room, he slapped Jack on the ass. "Never, _ever_ , complain to me about age, Casanova."

Jack grinned and said nothing as they relieved themselves. Washing up, Jack gestured with a nod of his head, referring to the back of the stage. "Why don't you go see what Jalen's up to. He'll need to be informed on the plan."

"And if he's in the middle of someone?"

Jack sniggered, loving the phrasing. "Nice."

"I thought so."

"Tell him the plan anyway," he said with an evil smile as they exited the men's room.

"So, explain to me why I'm doing this instead of you?"

Jack gave him a smoldering, sexy look. "I'll make it up to you."

"Yes, you will."

When Jack moved straight ahead, back to the bar, Daniel turned right, heading down the hallway that he hoped led to the dressing rooms, or whatever the club provided for their entertainers. As he walked, he did so slowly, wishing he'd just told Jack to talk to Jalen himself. Part of him wanted to go back, to tell Jack and Jason that he didn't have the balls to interrupt Jalen, but a bigger part hated the cowardice of it. He could do this, face his own demons--i.e., the unwanted attraction he'd been trying to deny.

All too quickly, he reached a door on the right that had a glittering gold star glued on the front. It made the butterflies in his stomach churn faster, but Daniel knocked anyway.

_"Yeah?"_

"It's Daniel."

Surprising him, Jalen threw open the door and greeted Daniel with a huge smile and a storm of ebullient energy.

"Did you _see_ that?" he asked, in a crazed but happy glow.

"I saw," Daniel smiled, and was further surprised--and aroused--when Jalen grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the small room, shutting the door quickly.

"Was that fucking cool or what?" Jalen said ecstatically.

"Yeah, you did good."

"No, no," Jalen said, then looked abashed. "I mean, yeah, and thanks, but no, I mean, did you see that reaction?"

"Yeah, I did, it was great."

"Great?" He went back to the requisite make-up vanity and picked up the hairdryer he'd been using and resumed the drying of his jeans. "That was fucking fantastic! I haven't felt that alive in years! Goddammit, what a rush! Camulus is still beside himself."

It was only then that Daniel realized that Jalen wore nothing but a blue towel around his waist. His hair was still damp and strands of it clung to his muscled back in such a way that Daniel had to look away, preferring to find the vanity a little more interesting. But he couldn't concentrate; he was confronted with the full force of Jalen's emotional energy.

Despite his internal warnings, Daniel refused to put up the wall, telling himself he could handle it, no problem. But the insecure voice inside told him he wasn't doing this to test his empathic ability. He _wanted_ to know what Jalen felt, wanted to feel him. It was pure ego validation and nothing more.

"What's up?" Jalen asked, bobbing his head to the muted music outside as he ran the hairdryer over his pants. "Where's Jason and Jack?"

"At the bar, waiting. We're... gonna disappear in back for a while."

Jalen raised his brows. "Oh yeah?"

"And we'll meet you at the end of bar after."

Jalen's smile brightened. "I've a few hours or so to myself then?"

Daniel shrugged, taking a step backward toward the door. "Don't know about a few hours, but yeah."

Jalen suddenly set down the hairdryer and quickly walked over, grabbing him by the shoulders. "God, you really have no idea how much this means to me. To be able to do something _normal_!" He pulled Daniel into a fierce hug, lowering his voice slightly as he said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome," Daniel said, a little embarrassed and trying very much not to feel Jalen's cock underneath the towel. "I figured you needed some of that normality. And, you know, it wasn't just the selfishness in wanting you out of the way tomorrow."

"I get it, Daniel," he said, pulling back just enough to look at him. "Just thanks so fucking much." Then he kissed him.

It was meant to be quick but it lasted a second longer than it should have. When Jalen realized what he was doing, he froze at the same time Daniel did. Parting slowly, Jalen didn't say anything. And he didn't let go of him. He just looked into Daniel's eyes, his pupils dilating, then looked down at Daniel's mouth. His own worked silently, unable to find the words to apologize.

Daniel didn't step away, even though the responsible part of him was screaming at him to move back, get away, mumble some sort of excuse and leave. But the curiosity he'd been feeling combined with the strange need for validation and he found he didn't want to move.

"I..." Jalen finally began. "I... shouldn't have done that." But Daniel wasn't moving, resisting, or punching him in the jaw, so Jalen decided to take a chance. He leaned in, very slowly.

"No, we..." Daniel started, but by the time he'd formed the remaining words in his mind, he let them fade as Jalen just barely touched his lips, then backed off a little. Daniel's heart started to pound, his breath started to shorten, and all the thrill of the forbidden filled his senses, hardening his nipples and filling his cock. Jalen was staring into his eyes, looking at his lips, getting that sexy 'fuck me' look on his face--the same one that Jason got. The _very same_ one.

Then Jalen sighed and tightened his arms around him as he kissed him for real, mouth opening, tongue diving into his mouth. Daniel stumbled backward, hitting the wall, taking Jalen with him, loving the taste of him, wanting to feel him. And as Daniel reached down, prepared to take hold of Jalen's cock, and felt the searching, teasing touch of the man's hand as he reached for his own...

Reality crash-landed on them both at the same time and Daniel felt the surge of guilt coming from Jalen as they broke apart, gasping.

"I'm sorry," Jalen said, shaking his head and wiping his mouth. "I shouldn't, I'm... shit, Daniel, I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't know I..." He turned away then, hand over his forehead as he moved to the vanity and leaned on his free hand.

Daniel swallowed and walked forward, reaching out to touch Jalen's shoulder. "I shouldn't want you, but I guess I do. I wouldn't have six months ago. Or four months ago. But it's different now." He withdrew his hand, swallowing again. "Maybe it's my empathy, I don't know. All I do know is that sometimes, you look and smell and act like he does. Sometimes, I just want to know, except..."

"It's wrong," Jalen finished, not turning to look at him.

"Not what I was going to say," Daniel said, telling himself not to touch the man again.

"But it is, anyway."

"I'd have to... ask Jason for permission." He watched the side of Jalen's face wrinkle into a grin and it made him grin back.

"He'd never allow it."

"No, probably not."

"Are you going to tell him?" Jalen asked, still not turning.

Daniel looked at his face through the mirror instead and finally, Jalen looked up from his focus on the table top. "I have to. Secrets are no good, Jalen."

"Then... wait till we're no longer together, Daniel. After I've been established at Bel'alat, okay?"

"That won't change anything. He might just be madder that we waited."

"He's only just now starting to be a real brother. If he finds out after I'm settled elsewhere, when we won't see each other for a while, then maybe..."

"Time will pass and anger will fade?" Daniel finished, not believing it.

Jalen nodded, grimacing. "I shouldn't have indulged myself, Daniel, I'm sorry."

Daniel was suddenly filled with the need to protect the man, and he seriously considered taking the blame, to tell Jason that he'd been the one to instigate things. Problem was, that'd be another lie. Half-lie, anyway. "It took two, Jalen."

"Doesn't make it right, even if..." He finally turned to Daniel, lifting his hand to reach out for him, but he dropped it just as quickly.

Daniel felt himself responding, wanting to be touched. Instead he walked backward again. "I'll wait. But not too long, Jalen. Jason's very smart. And he's also picked up a rather interesting little ability."

Jalen winced. "I know. So holding off may not do me any good." He approached him, giving Daniel a 'trust me' look, then took him in his arms and hugged him, _just_ hugged him, then let him go, backing away to the table.

Daniel opened the door, just nodding to him, saying nothing and everything. He thought he'd leave that way, but Jalen had a few more words.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked over at him, afraid to hear what the man would say. "What?"

Jalen opened his mouth to tell Daniel he wasn't really sorry, just sorry that it wasn't right. But instead, he said, "I'm gonna do one more song."

Daniel lifted his brows, relieved. "Then why are you drying your jeans?"

Jalen smiled. "Because getting wet is part of the fun."

Daniel smiled back, then looked at him apologetically. "We probably won't see it, Jalen."

"That's okay," Jalen shrugged, turning away from him. "It's not like I can see who's watching me, anyway."

Daniel took the meaning. Jalen did this for himself, no one else. "Knock 'em dead, Jalen."

"I will. And thanks."

With a nod, Daniel left the room and went back toward the bar, walking faster than he realized till he damn near ran into the stairs' support bracing. Taking a deep breath, he walked around it and headed for his lovers.

**.**

When the knock came to his door again, Jalen went over and yanked it open. "Daniel, I'm..."

It wasn't Daniel but a handsome young man with light brown eyes and hair, low-rise jeans, no shirt, and very nice pecs. He reminded Jalen of someone at the SGC, but he couldn't pinpoint who. What was his name? It didn't matter.

"I'm not Daniel," the young man said.

"No, you're not," Jalen smiled, pulling the man inside and shutting the door. "So, who are you?"

"Evan," the man answered.

"What can I do for you, Evan?" Jalen asked, having an idea.

"I, um, just wanted to, um, say that you, um, looked really, really, really good out there." Then Evan blushed from his hair to his nipples.

Jalen's curious smile abruptly turned predatory. Long experience combined with Camulus' knowledge told him that this pretty young thing was a virgin. "Oh my god, you're delicious."

"What?" Evan half-laughed as a blush filled his cheeks.

Jalen reached around the man's waist while his other hand was busy undoing his jeans. "And I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now." All too quickly, he had the man's jeans halfway down and one hand wrapped around his cock. "Say yes."

The blush deepened and Evan breathed a soft, "Yes."

Grinning with victory, Jalen threw off his towel and grabbed Evan's ass with both hands, then picked him up and brought him down to the floor. "Get those pants off," he said, reaching for the lube on the table top over his head. As soon as Evan was free, Jalen bent over him, one hand reaching between them. "Raise your knees, baby, and when I'm through, wrap those gorgeous legs around me."

Evan panted and clawed through Jalen's preparation, moaning through the deep, hard kisses, and it was all Jalen could do to keep from entering him unready. Finally finished, he lifted Evan's legs over his shoulders and groaned as his cock bobbed with anticipation.

"Wait, I thought you said..." Evan began but Jalen placed his hand gently over Evan's mouth and kissed him between his brows.

"Shhhhhh, this first," he said, staring pointedly into his eyes. "Trust me." Evan swallowed and nodded, and Jalen could feel the pre-come pulse from his cock as he lined up. "Now, look into my eyes, watch me." When Evan didn't look away, Jalen pressed his cockhead against the puckered opening. "Bear down, baby. It'll burn for a minute, but it'll get better, I promise."

The moment he pushed, Evan arched back, mouth opening wide under Jalen's fingers. It was what he'd waited for and Jalen slipped his index and middle finger inside, grimacing at the expected bite. It was wonderful and precisely what he wanted as the pain forced him to thrust harder, quicker, getting Evan used to his cock all the faster. Jalen knew the moment it happened, when Evan stopped biting and started sucking. With enthusiasm.

**.**

"Deliver the message?" Jack asked as they approached, redirecting him to the hallway that ran behind the bar, into the section of the building meant for sex.

"Yeah. And he's gonna do another song."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, surprised. "When?"

"I don't know. He was drying his jeans when I dropped in on him, wanting to get wet all over again."

"I know the feeling," Jack said as they proceeded down the hall.

Daniel couldn't help but snicker as they continued down the corridor, then turned right, down a hall that ran at a 45-degree angle. They came to another hall just like it and figured that the center room Carl told them about must've been situated like a diamond.

"Here," Daniel said, spying the door with #4 on it. Going inside and locking the door behind them, the room they found was a surprise. It was painted entirely in black, including the floor, and the entire forward wall was a darkened window. Like a showroom. Instead of a bed, there was a padded, rectangular table and a single, equally-padded chair. The table was no more than a meter high and sat in the middle of the small room; the chair was stationed beyond it, before the window, like a single-seat theatre. To their right was a low-placed shelf holding a large, red plastic bowl filled with tiny bottles of lube and packages of condoms.

Jason snorted. "All the comforts."

"Necessity breeds invention," Jack snickered as he walked over to the right of the window to check out a small electrical panel. The lights for the room. He grinned at Daniel and Jason as he pointed at it. "Carl was on the level. One-way seems to be the default position. There's a button for two-way."

"You thought he was lying?" Daniel asked as he pressed down on the table, checking the weight-bearing ability.

"Just prepared, that's all," Jack answered.

As Jason pulled off his boots, he eyed Daniel's face carefully. He knew his man, knew the color of his skin under all circumstances. And something was... different. When Daniel turned to look at him, a seductive smile spreading over his face, Jason padded over and reached up to lift Daniel's chin with two fingers. He knew what the _slightly_ reddened skin meant. Question was, just who had been the mustached bandit that had kissed him? And why was it inciting jealousy? Jason didn't really care at the moment. He only knew that he was getting aroused by the idea of some stranger kissing Daniel. It filled him with the irrational need to possess.

"What've you been up to?" he asked, leaning in to kiss him briefly.

Jack turned away from his fascination with the window controls and narrowed his eyes when he caught what Jason had. "Can't leave you alone for a minute, can we?"

"It wasn't my idea," Daniel said, laughing nervously, guiltily, launching immediately into an act that said, _"Can you blame me?"_ as he tried to back away from his lovers but found himself trapped on the table instead. Not an unpleasant situation by any means.

Daniel tried to keep himself sitting up but Jason leaned over him, smiling while he slid his hand over his lover's groin, palming his erection. "Jack, we've got something here."

"Evidence?" Jack asked, joining his hand with Jason's.

Daniel's eyes half-lidded as he swallowed and involuntarily lifted his hips. "Don't be mad," he breathed. Inside, he felt a thrill similar to the one he'd felt with Jalen. That of being found out. And while that wasn't the case here, he could pretend. After all, it was what a lot of their role play was based on. Jealousy and possession. Was that what his whole validation nonsense was about? A need to be possessed?

Jason started to smile but it faded when he detected that Daniel wasn't kidding. There was real guilt there. And need, for him, for Jack. But to do what? Punish him for being kissed? No, it wasn't about masochism but submission, and the desire to be owned. Except none of that made sense unless Daniel needed a reaffirmation. But why would he need that? Daniel knew he loved him. Didn't he?

Jason closed his eyes, knowing what was going on. What did someone do if they needed to feel desired? They put out the signals that said they wanted attention. Daniel might not have intended to take down the 'keep away' signals, but he had, and he may not have kissed anyone deliberately, but the guilt Jason sensed said that he'd enjoyed the attention. Plus, the pink burn of his skin said he'd returned it.

And now, he was acting it out, playing it up. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to turn it _serious_ , because it had meant nothing. And yet, it had meant everything. The answer was simple:  Daniel was unhappy.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts and found Daniel staring up at him with worry. Clearing his throat, he shook his head and smiled as he felt Daniel's erection through his jeans. "Just thinking of ways to remind Daniel that he's ours." It wasn't a complete lie, but he knew Daniel would pick up on it anyway. Letting him go, Jason stared down at him, willing Daniel not to say anything as he pulled off his T-shirt and threw it to the floor, then began to unbutton his jeans. "You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"I..." Daniel started, a flush rising to his cheeks. And Jason didn't miss the grateful look in his eyes. "I know."

"But you think I don't want you," Jason told him, shoving his jeans down along with his briefs. He looked into Jack's eyes, implying he do the same. "We need to show him just how much."

Jack knew something was going on, and he'd find out _what_ later. Right now, he intended to take advantage of the game Jason and Daniel seemed to be playing. After all, it _had_ been a while since they'd done some serious double-duty on Daniel.

"It's been a while since we've had him like this." Looking down at Daniel, watching him blush with intense arousal, Jack stripped off his clothes with angry, impatient gestures, as if he couldn't wait, and the truth wasn't that far off. Turning to the shelf, he grabbed a handful of the tiny bottles of lube. Some of them said, "warming liquid" and he smiled. "Want this to burn in a nice way?" he asked as he pried off a cap and raised the bottle over Daniel's groin.

Daniel swallowed again and quickly toed off his shoes as he pulled open his jeans and shoved them along with his briefs over his hips and down his thighs. Jason grabbed them and yanked them down and off, throwing them to the floor to lie on top of his own.

Just as Jack aimed the lube, Jason struck out his hand and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "I really want to torture him first. Save the heat for after."

Jack smiled as several ideas found their way into his lizard brain, and he gave Jason such a look of focused lust that Jason slowly let go of his wrist. "Get between his legs, Jason. Remind him what you can do."

"But we should both--"

"We are," Jack said as he grabbed Jason around the waist and yanked him backward against him. Staring down at Daniel, he whispered into Jason's ear, "One of the things he loves is to watch both of us."

Daniel's mouth dropped open as he felt the lust come from them like a heatwave. As they stood there, staring at him, Daniel took advantage of the interruption and pulled off his shirt, then turned so his spread legs could drop off the sides of the table. "Jason," he said, his hand pushing at Jason's hip. "End of the table, Jason."

Jack smiled knowingly and took hold of Jason's hips, guiding him between Daniel's legs.

"And you?" Jason asked.

"I think _you_ need a little reminder, too."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" Jason asked playfully.

Daniel laughed softly. "He wants a kiss, Jack."

"I'll give him more than a kiss," Jack answered, grabbing the back of Jason's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. When he let him go and turned Jason away from him, pushing him down over Daniel's lower body, he turned his gaze upward to meet those blue, expressive eyes. "What will you do?"

"Receive," Daniel breathed, threading his hands through Jason's hair.

"God," Jason moaned as he took Daniel in his hands, caressing from thigh to chest while he nuzzled his abdomen and pubic hair.

Keeping his eyes locked on Daniel's, Jack placed the closed end of the tube of lubrication between his teeth while his hands moved to rediscover Jason's body. One corner of Daniel's mouth turned up with delight and Jack smiled around the tube as he slid his hands up and down Jason's back, over his ass and down his thighs, indulging in the warmth of his skin and firmness of his muscle. When he reached back up and grabbed his ass, he pried apart his cheeks, then dropped his head down, eyes momentarily still on Daniel's before he looked down and aimed, biting down on the tube and squirting the lube messily between the crack of Jason's ass.

Daniel bit his lip, loving it, and loving even more Jason's reaction, who tightened his fingers around Daniel's waist and started to metaphorically devour him. "Leave me intact," he chuckled, combing his fingers through the thick, black hair.

"I'll try, but you taste so good," Jason replied as he reacquainted himself with taste, smell, and texture. "God, I missed you," and he bit down on Daniel's abdomen, making him flinch. He was intoxicated by him, warmed all over by the lust thickening his cock and tightening his balls, but when the real warming ran down his ass, Jason knew what was coming and reached around with one hand, grabbing Jack's hip. "I missed you, too."

"Missed what?" Jack teased as he positioned his cockhead and deliberately rubbed the lube over the puckered opening, spreading the spicy liquid around so that they both felt the heat long before the deeper pleasure started.

"Missed you," Jason said between kisses and sucks.

"You're missing something," Jack joked, and was about to tell Daniel to move back, but he was already doing so.

Given where Jason was, and the position Jack had him in, Daniel knew Jason couldn't reach his cock, not without bending--and bending would obstruct his view and he couldn't have that. Pushing backward, he moved a few inches until his cock was in Jason's face.

Jason had his eyes closed, but smiled and lowered his head, tongue searching like a snake. "I know that smell," he mumbled, hitting his nose against the shaft. "Mmmm, found you," he said.

"Just what I said," Jack replied and pushed slowly inside.

"Yes," Jason gasped, eyes wide at first as he raised his head, then they rolled back with pleasure as he opened himself up.

"God, I love you when you do that," Daniel said, grabbing Jason's face in both hands, meaning every word. He loved the way Jason just gave himself to him, the way he rolled up his eyes whenever Jack entered him, and the way he squeezed them shut soon after.

"Daniel," Jason breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yes," Daniel whispered, tightening a hand in Jason's hair as he dropped down to nuzzle his cock, licking and kissing with special attention while his free hand moved from Jack's hip to his thigh, keeping a greedy hold.

"Fuck me, Jack," Jason groaned, then gasped with satisfaction when Jack pulled back and thrust, beginning a slow rhythm that only made Jason hungry. And under his lips was a feast. "Taste you, eat you, make you come," he said before swallowing Daniel's cock.

Daniel flung out his right arm, hand gripping the side of the table for balance so he could keep himself propped up to watch. One hand still in Jason's hair, he lifted up and gently thrust into his mouth, loving the feel of his eager tongue. "I missed that."

Pulling back, Jack thrust home with a hard snap of his hips, dislodging Jason from Daniel's cock. "Fuck his mouth," he said softly, haltingly, as a flush rose to his chest. Jason felt so good and Daniel looked so beautiful, and he suddenly wanted them both. But he had Jason now, and there was plenty of time so he returned to his achingly slow rhythm, his gaze indulging in voyeuristic thrill.

"Yes," Daniel agreed, just as Jason mumbled around his dick, releasing a sound enjoyment as he looked up into his eyes. Daniel chuckled and tugged playfully with Jason's hair. "Listen to you. Slut." Jason gave him a long yummy sound and Daniel chuckled again as he looked up at Jack.

"All yours, you know," Jack told him, hinting at just a bit of seriousness.

Jason moaned with agreement, but as he did, part of him paid attention to Jack's words and made him realize that Jack knew, too. Finding out how would come later, he hoped, and for now, nothing mattered but the bodies he held at either end, both thrusting inside him, reminding him where he belonged. And hopefully, reminding Daniel.

"Oh god," Daniel choked as he turned his head toward the glass--and realized that the room beyond it was no longer empty. The glass might be tinted and its controls might remove it at the touch of a button, but he could still see what was going on. In the center room was couple fucking, both on their knees. Daniel's gaze flickered upward, finding that Jack too looked through the dimmed glass. "Can you see?"

"Yeah."

"Good, 'cause I don't want you..." Daniel started to say, but Jason diverted his attention, making him gasp. "That's it, Jason, god, that's it." Pleasure rushed up and down his spine before centering in his balls, tightening them, drawing them up. Meeting Jack's eyes again, he wondered what he was thinking, but when Jack leaned over Jason's back, one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder, Daniel knew he didn't need to wonder. "Rough, Jason?" he asked, pulling Jason off his cock, holding his head in his hands.

"Yes," Jason panted, turning his head to bite at Daniel's hand.

"Want it bad?" Daniel asked, fascinated and turned on as Jason sucked in two of his fingers. Taking over, Daniel began to move them in and out, copying Jack's rhythm.

As Jason moaned assent, Jack snapped his hips and forced Jason to turn his head quickly, spitting out Daniel's fingers so he wouldn't hurt him as he inevitably bit down. The pleasure was that exquisite and he grimaced and grabbed hold of Daniel's hips, burying his face onto his lover's sweaty skin.

"Oh god," he croaked, again and again, as Jack nailed him hard.

"Yes," Jack gasped, his hold on Jason leaving red finger marks as he quickened his pace. Feeling his pleasure climb rapidly, he locked his gaze once more on Daniel's and when Daniel smiled and bit his lip, it was the last remaining push. Jack copied him, biting his lip and moaning as his orgasm swarmed over him.

"Yes," Daniel echoed, and quickly reached down to grab hold of Jason's cock. Swiftly pumping him with tight strokes designed to pull the orgasm from Jason's body, he gasped when Jason pushed up and did the same.

"Come for me," Jason gasped.

"You first," Daniel gasped back, his smile becoming a grimace as Jason's hand led him toward the edge. Their hands were a blur, pleasure accented by the jarring thrusts Jack made as he snapped his hips with each release. Then Jason cried out, his rhythm interrupted as his climax ripped through him, coating Daniel's fingers.

Daniel opened his mind then, allowing himself to feel the pleasure from his lovers, and with Jason's hand wrapped tightly around his cock, squeezing him, that was all it took. He fell back and pumped his hips madly, driving his cock through Jason's fist, squeezing his eyes shut as he shot spurts of come onto his belly.

"Jesus," Jack mumbled as he reached down to touch his lovers with both hands, creating connection.

"Amen," Jason said, turning his body enough so he could pull Jack down for a kiss.

Daniel watched them for a second before he needed to feel their deliberate touch. Sitting up, he leaned in and kissed the sides of their mouths, their jawlines.

"Somebody wants some attention," Jack said, breaking off, giving Daniel a predatory look.

"I think so," Jason agreed, palming Daniel's cheek.

"Well, let's go," Jack said, backing off, bringing Jason with him, but as one, they reached out and grabbed Daniel's hands, taking him with them as they dropped to their knees.

"I don't need--" Daniel began, but he was silenced as they sandwiched him, their hands on both sides of his face as they took turns kissing him. Pleasure and warmth filled him as their hands surrounded him with caresses, reminding him that he didn't need to question anything. At that moment, Daniel wondered if they'd guessed his thoughts, or was it just another example of their cuddling after sex? His mind was still open to them and he sensed no worry, only confidence and love. If they'd discerned his rare insecurity, they hid it from him very well. But as they brought him to arousal again, though his cock was only slightly stiffened, Daniel decided that it really didn't matter.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Part One

Jalen had stayed overnight at Jack's, sleeping on the couch, and he was still dozing when Jason padded into the kitchen to find Jack pouring himself a cup of coffee. Kissing the back of his neck, he looked over his shoulder at the entryway from the hall, checking to see if Daniel had finished in the bathroom.

"What?" Jack asked, keeping his voice low. He didn't really care if Jalen woke up. What he wanted was more alone time with Jason and Daniel.

Jason took a deep breath as he took a mug from the cupboard and set it on the counter. He stared into it, then looked up at Jack. "I fucked up."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Daniel's unhappy," Jason answered, combing a hand through his hair.

Jack eyed him and was prepared to disagree, but he remembered Daniel's slightly-off behavior the last few months. He'd thought it had simply been due to something else, perhaps dissatisfaction in his job, but no, Jason was right. "Doesn't mean it's your fault," he argued, but as soon as he said the words, he knew they sounded hollow. Jason was right about that, too.

Jason didn't argue with him, but he gave Jack a look that said he was full of shit. "I know it's my fault. And the only way to fix it, Jack, is not to leave him again."

"You never left him," Jack admonished.

"No, not exactly, but fucking Alex? I think that qualifies."

"He was fine with it, Jason. So was I."

Jason shook his head slowly. "No, you weren't. Neither of you were. But you wanted me happy, and I know Daniel convinced you to let me be."

"Jason--"

"Jack, I know him, so don't tell me he didn't have to twist your arm."

Jack ground his jaw. "I told him you'd get it out of your system, that it was simply a case of your being curious, nothing more."

Jason nodded. "But it was more than that because I really do love Alex. The difference is, I'm not _in love_ with him. The love is not the same. I can give him up. I can't do that with you and Daniel. And, now, because of me, he's unhappy, and I don't know how long it's going to take for me to make him happy again." He paused, swallowing as he looked at Jack and lowered his voice. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"First, that's bullshit because it's not true, and you _know_ that." He tapped on Jason's forehead, reminding him of his gift. "You _know_ that." He waited, and when Jason only shrugged his answer, Jack took his chin and lifted it in a firm, angry hold. "Don't. It's self-destructive thinking, Jason. And a self-fulfilling prophecy if you dwell on it."

"I don't _want_ it to be true," Jason said, scowling back. "But I think his fear of abandonment is biting him on the ass, and I put it there."

"Bullshit."

"He hasn't had a problem with it for a long time, Jack, but over the last year, I think it's come roaring back and all because I can't keep my dick in my--"

Jack grabbed Jason round the waist and clapped his other hand over his mouth, silencing him. "There's one huge flaw in that logic, Jason. Adriann."

"That's different. Adriann isn't around, or in his bed night after night. Alex was."

"Was, Jason. Was. Daniel and I both knew that Alex was temporary."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't feel like he's losing me. Yes, I sense he loves me, but I also sense he's unhappy. I can't help but feel responsible."

"Do you feel slighted by Adriann then?" Jack asked.

"No, but Adriann is different, dammit. He's... an extension. Alex, on the other hand, was never meant to be a permanent part of us." He cringed with the inevitable guilt of it.

"Now who's feeling insecure?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason didn't answer him as he looked away and began to fix his own coffee, but Jack interrupted him, turning him to face him. Just behind Jason, in the open doorway, Daniel appeared. And the look on his face said he'd either heard the entire exchange or a good part of it. Jack purposely didn't look at him, but into Jason's eyes instead.

"Listen to me. We're supposed to talk about this, out in the open, not wallow in self-pity."

"I'm not--"

"Yes, Jason, you are."

Jason pulled away from him, scowling. "Fuck off, Jack."

"Will you tell me to fuck off, too?" Daniel asked.

Jason turned around, eyes wide. Guilt and embarrassment filled him and he had no words. He spun around, a swift spurt of anger filling him as he suddenly felt hard anger at him. Reason told him that Jack didn't plan for Daniel to appear, but he said what he said with Daniel standing there behind him.

"Fuck it, think what you want," he said, walking past Jack and through the back door before he could tell them both what else he was thinking. He knew anger clouded his judgment, and rather than risk saying something he couldn't take back, he needed distance and space. He turned right and walked to the end of the deck and sat down on the steps, angry that he hadn't fixed his coffee and brought it with him, but there was no fucking way he was going back inside.

Inside the house, Jack and Daniel exchanged looks of anger and concern, but had no chance to say anything when Jalen came walking into the kitchen, wearing Daniel's borrowed tank top and sweats. He moved over toward the coffee pot, aware of their eyes on him, acknowledging that he was intruding, and quickly finished Jason's coffee. Giving them both a look as he cleared his throat and went for the back door, he gave them a nod then faced the door, sighed heavily, and walked outside, closing the door softly behind him.

"That was interesting," Jack said sarcastically.

"He was right," Daniel said as he took his mug from the cupboard.

Jack stared at him, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Jason was right, Jack."

"About which part?" he asked, wishing away the unhappy part but he suddenly knew better.

"About me, Jack. Not about him. He shouldn't worry, shouldn't feel sorry for himself. It's not his fault and he's dwelling again, as he does every now and then. But he _is_ right. I haven't been feeling all that secure lately and I don't really know why. I mean, because of Adriann, I have no right to feel jealous or unloved if Jason wants to be with someone else. But I am and there it is."

"Why didn't you say something?" Jack asked angrily.

Daniel pointed at him. "Because of that."

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"You're angry."

"Daniel, I don't like being kept out of the loop," Jack shot back with exasperation. "And I'm not the one who's mad." While he didn't have the empathy Daniel had, he still knew when his lover was mad. And he also knew that something else was off and it wasn't about Jason. "Wanna tell me what's got _you_ so insecure then? Why you're acting defensive?"

"Defensive?"

"Neither of us accused you of anything so what the hell are you wound up about?"

"I'm just upset with Jason, that's all," Daniel said, trying to deflect and wishing he hadn't let his guilty anger show.

Jack didn't answer. When Daniel prevaricated, all he had to do was wait. Sooner or later, Daniel would talk.

**.**

"Not now," Jason warned when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"It's me," Jalen said as he walked down the deck and sat down next to Jason, handing him his coffee. "Here."

Surprised, Jason took the mug. "Thanks. And sorry."

"For what?"

"Waking you."

"You didn't. I've been dozing off and on all morning, wishing I could just lie around for the rest of the day."

"You can, you know."

"Maybe, just not here," Jalen said, and they both knew that was true.

"If you're going to tell me the same thing Jack did, don't."

"I'm not," Jalen reassured.

"Good."

Jalen looked around, liking the peacefulness of the backyard. In the distance, a dog barked, then another one joined in. Normalcy, he thought. "Nice place he has here."

"Yeah, it's nice," Jason said as he sipped his coffee.

"Daniel's place, too."

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Your place, however..."

Jason frowned. "I thought you liked my loft."

Jalen waited a few moments, then said, "It's further away, Jason. Have you noticed that?"

"It's closest to the base, Jalen."

"But Jack and Daniel live closer to each other than you do to them. You might live closer to the base, but you also live the furthest from them."

Jason didn't like the track this was taking. "Get to the point."

"Did you even _look_ for a house or apartment nearby?"

Jason scowled at him. "Of course I did!"

Jalen shook his head. "You're like my own Jason. Hard-headed. And you avoid shit right in front of you."

"Get to the fucking point, Jalen."

"You chose that loft after you were reunited with Jack and Daniel, right?"

"So?"

"So, maybe you're still waiting for them to leave you."

"That's stupid," Jason said, leaving his coffee and walking out into the yard. He crossed his arms defensively and stared down at the grass.

"Is it?"

"Yes. If they asked me to move in with them, I wouldn't hesitate."

"I'm certain of that, Jason," Jalen said empathetically as he came up to him and took one of Jason's hands, making him uncross his arms. "But listen to me. Maybe Daniel thinks your distance is on purpose, even if he's never acknowledged it."

Jason blinked a few times, then stared hard into that twin face. "He can't think that!"

"He might, Jace."

"But I didn't do it to hurt him! I just..."

"Needed the space?" Jalen offered.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, realizing the implication. Yes, he'd needed his space, but he never once thought that Daniel, or Jack, would take it the wrong way. Then came the thing with Alex.

"Shit."

Jalen put an arm around him, squeezing him, then he let him go. "Just keep it in mind, and when you talk this out with him, bring it up and offer to move, see what he says."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I know _exactly_ what he'll say, Jalen." Shaking his head, he gave his brother another hard look. "Did you think of this or did Camulus?"

"We both did." He returned the long look Jason gave him, adding, "He loves you, too, by the way. He can't not."

Jason stared at him, stunned immobile, and feeling rather weird as a blush colored his cheeks. Love. He wondered if Jalen had always felt it toward his 'replacement' twin, and suddenly felt guilty for resisting the feeling. "You love me," he said.

Jalen shrugged, looking down. "You're my brother, no matter the universe."

"Is it possible that it could just be transference?"

Jalen shot him an angry look. "Don't dismiss my feelings, Jason."

Jason shot him an annoyed but apologetic look. "I didn't mean to, sorry."

Jalen nodded back. "No problem." He let a few silent moments pass, then dismissed the subject since Jason looked uncomfortable. "Anyway."

"Thanks," Jason said suddenly.

"For what?" Jalen frowned.

"Just," Jason shrugged, "you know. Saying it."

Jalen gave him another nod. "I never say what I don't mean."

Feeling a perverse need to tease, Jason said, "Although strictly speaking, you didn't say it."

Returning the perversity, Jalen narrowed his eyes. "I won't say it again until you're comfortable in saying it back."

A gauntlet had just been thrown down, though Jason didn't feel threatened or pressured by it. "Okay."

Jalen cleared his throat. "Anyway."

Hearing that word repeated, Jason's attention was caught. "Something else on your mind?"

"Yeah," Jalen drawled, taking a deep breath. "And you're probably not gonna like it." Every flight instinct told him to shut up but Camulus had been pushing at him to tell Jason in person and not leave it to Daniel. _"It's not honorable, Jalen. You tell him, face to face."_

Jason assumed what Jalen would say and sighed wearily. "Jalen, save the rest of the psych 101. I appreciate it, but let me fix this present problem."

"There's nothing to fix. Just let Daniel work it out while you show him how much you love him. That's all. But that's not what I wanted to say. It's not about you. It's about me."

Jason turned to him, his instinct picking up on fear. Fear? "What's happened, what's wrong?" and his imagination _gated_ to the wrong conclusion. "Something bad happen last night?"

"Not bad, no," Jalen said, raising his hand, palm out. "Not exactly. It's something I did." Jason relaxed, and it only made Jalen feel guiltier. "When Daniel came to the dressing room."

All expression left Jason's face and he visibly paled. He didn't dare jump to conclusions, didn't want to think badly of Jalen, but some residual distrust was still there. And he hated it. "What happened?" he asked tightly.

Jalen cleared his throat. "I was really excited by the dance and... never mind," he said, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter." He waited a few long, excruciating seconds, and annoyed Jason in the process.

"Jalen, goddammit--"

"I kissed him," Jalen said quickly.

Jason blinked at him, not sure he'd heard right. _Kissed_ him? Strange relief flooded him, then guilt replaced it as he cursed himself for thinking Jalen had done something that the old brainwashed personality might have done. It was irrational and Jason rubbed his face, trying to shed his own fear. No wonder he couldn't tell Jalen he loved him. Shit.

"Jason?" Jalen asked worriedly.

Jason shook his head. "It's okay. I just..." He looked at his confused brother and took him in his arms, hugging him. "I thought... I'm sorry, I thought..." Letting him go, he shook his head again. "I don't know what I thought. I only expected you to say something bad, given the look on your face."

Jalen realized the implication and swallowed. "Guess we still have some work to do ourselves."

Jason shook his head in fervent disagreement. "It's all on me, Jalen. Something I need to do, not you." Taking a deep breath, he tried to shake it off. Focus, he told himself. So... okay, he kissed him, and all Jason could think was, _"So what?"_ Except when he looked at Jalen, he picked up something other than guilt. Protection? When Jason remembered Daniel's insecurity, an idea occurred to him and he had to restrain an inappropriate urge to laugh. "He kissed you back?"

Jalen swallowed convulsively. "Don't be mad at him. It was my fault. It was the mood, the alcohol, and I... it was my fault."

Jealousy combined with the earlier guilt and Jason turned away, covering his eyes. _Breathe_ , he told himself. _Get some perspective._ He suddenly bent over, hands on knees, and that restrained laugh escaped. It was aimed mostly at himself as a small bit of understanding tried to edge around the corners of his emotions.

"What's funny?" Jalen asked, getting irritated.

"He was curious, wasn't he?" Jason asked, turning to him.

"I don't know. Maybe," Jalen answered warily. "But he never would have kissed me first. I'm certain of that."

Jason stared at him, letting the words sink in. His anger started to fade, but only a little. "Why'd you kiss him?"

"It wasn't planned, Jason. I was just so keyed up, riding that high from being out there on the stage. I was happy and I hugged him. Then the next thing I knew..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Jason. Please don't be mad. There was nothing meant by it. Seriously. I'm not trying to undermine you. And I was the one who was curious."

Jason suddenly threw Jalen a sarcastic, dark smile. "Aroused, more like."

Jalen grimaced. "Maybe, but it wasn't a conscious thought."

Another perverse thought entered Jason's brain, and maybe it was an adaptation of his insecurity but he couldn't help the thought. "Did it go further than a kiss?"

Jalen shook his head. There was no way in hell he was telling Jason that he'd been reaching for Daniel's cock when they'd broken apart. "The moment we realized what we were doing, we stopped."

Jason tried to be mad, felt he probably should be, but he kept returning to Alex, and how Daniel had felt about his feelings for his 2IC. And as a result, all the anger drained away, leaving only the guilt and fear to deal with. Was it Daniel's turn to find a... dalliance? Maybe. Jason didn't like it, but like Daniel, he couldn't stop him from finding his way, from being with whomever he wished. After all, who the hell was he to say no?

"Are you okay?" Jalen asked. "Want to hit me or something?"

"Don't be an ass." Then Jason eyed his brother, suddenly hit with the need to make him uncomfortable. And satisfy some curiosity as well as his own ego. "So... how was he?"

Jalen stared at him like Jason had grown another head. " _Excuse me_?"

Jason couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Daniel can get me hard just by kissing me." When Jalen blushed and turned away, he added, "He does this thing with his tongue--"

Jalen spun around. "Shhhhh! Shut up!"

Jason smiled widely, knowing that was exactly what had happened. "Ah huh. Thought so."

"Asshole," Jalen said, trying not to grin as Jason turned back to the deck and retrieved his coffee mug, draining it in three gulps.

"Time to go back in," Jason said, climbing the steps.

"Wait," Jalen said, following.

"What?" Jason asked, stopping halfway down the deck.

"What will Jack do when he finds out?"

Jason pursed his lips, thinking it over. Something told him that Jack would probably dismiss the anger quickly--knowing it would only piss Daniel off anyway--and then he'd say something to Jalen designed to completely unnerve him. "Pay you back."

Jalen's eyes widened. "Pay me back how?"

Jason bit his lip, chuckling. "Scare you."

Jalen shook his head. "Not possible. After Baal, nothing scares me."

"Not what I meant," Jason grinned, feeling a little better that he could joke. And get his own back, too.

"What then?" Jalen asked as Jason turned away and headed for the door.

Jason gave him an innocent look that was quite obviously fake. "C'mon, let's find out."

Scowling, Jalen stubbornly stayed outside, wishing he could read Jason's mind. Inside his own, Camulus was laughing.

**.**

Daniel turned away and walked back down the hall to the laundry room to toss his clothes in the dryer. Jack stared after him, wondering what the hell was going on in Daniel's mind. Whatever it was, Daniel wasn't talking and Jack didn't want to wait. He hated waiting. Going after him, he entered the laundry room and leaned against the frame of the door.

"So, gonna talk to me?"

Daniel pulled his clothes from the washer, not looking at him. "I'm not unhappy, Jack."

Annoyed, Jack snapped his fingers. "You said that before. I wondered where I'd heard that."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Stop it."

Jack gave him a look that blatantly said no. "I don't like guessing games."

"I'm not playing a game," Daniel said as he turned on the dryer and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Then what's this you're doing?"

"Um, not telling you what you want to know."

"Talk to me, dammit."

"Jack..." Daniel said tiredly. "I'm not in the mood to talk. Just accept it."

"Nope, not gonna happen as long as you're acting like this."

Daniel ground his jaw and looked away. "Why do you do this?"

Jack waited a moment, thinking, then decided to feed Daniel his own ethical advice on relationships. "Secrets harm," he said, watching Daniel wince. "You said that. You also said that when we have problems, we need to talk about them. I've tried to do that, but now here you are--"

"I don't think you wanna hear it!" Daniel shot back loudly.

"Sonofabitch," Jack hissed angrily, turning to leave.

Not wanting him to go, Daniel blurted out, "I kissed Jalen."

Jack stopped and turned slowly back to him. "'Scuse me?"

Arms still folded, Daniel lifted his chin, preparing to withstand the anger. "Last night. When I went to tell him about the plan. He was excited about the dance and happy about everything, which surprised me, so when he hugged me, I guess I was shocked. But... then he kissed me. And... I kissed him back."

Jack frowned with confusion, wondering why the hell Daniel hadn't wanted to tell him, but a second later, he knew why. Daniel figured that he'd be mad. Maybe he should be, but Jack couldn't muster up the emotion. All he could feel instead was guilt. What had _he_ been thinking about just last night, about Jalen? Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the stool he'd placed next to the laundry bin and crossed his arms.

"Is this why you're feeling guilty?"

Daniel stared at him, stunned. "Why aren't you mad?"

"It makes sense that you'd be curious. Jalen looks like Jason, and he's turned out to be a pretty decent guy, all things considered. You'd have to be pretty dead not to be attracted to him."

Daniel frowned, completely confused. "I thought you'd be mad."

"For cryin' out loud," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Would you stop with that already? I'm not mad. In fact, I understand. Hell, you're not the only one who's curious."

Daniel knew he should stop questioning it, but he couldn't help it. "I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get," Jack said, scowling. "And if you don't quit it, I *will* get mad. Is that what you really want? Do you want the old Jack back? Want the possessive asshole?"

"What do you think?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

Smug, Jack sighed, letting that pass for a few long seconds. "So, you kissed him. Now, considering where we were and who Jalen looks like, I can't blame you. But you were feeling bad _before_ last night, Daniel, so is it Jason?"

"Jack--"

"Daniel, so help me, if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

As Jack waited for him, Daniel knew the man wouldn't leave it alone. Once upon a time, he would have. With a deep breath, he gave in. "I'm not angry with him, Jack. I just thought I was fine with his wanting to be with other people."

"It wasn't other people, Daniel. It was just Alex."

"I know, but in my head, it felt like others. If he loves Alex, who else is waiting in the wings?"

"No one, Daniel. And he doesn't _love_ anyone else. I think you're getting 'love' mixed up with 'want.'"

"There's no difference," Daniel said stubbornly.

"That's bullshit and you know it is."

Daniel ground his jaw, knowing he had to meet Jack halfway or the argument would quickly veer out of control. "I know," he said, staring at the floor. "Maybe I've just been missing him. We haven't been together much over the last month, except last night."

"I know how you feel," Jack replied calmly as he got up and went to him. "But you should have seen this coming, Daniel. Your own words are coming back and biting you on the ass."

"Oh fuck you--"

"Don't get pissed off at me, Daniel."

"Stop insulting me, then."

"I'm not, you're getting defensive again. I don't mince words and you know that."

"Yes, I know that," Daniel answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Listen," Jack said more softly as he placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "You said you were fine with it, but you weren't. And you still aren't."

"Doesn't it bother you, too?"

Jack shrugged. "Yes, but I agreed with you when you said you can't hold on to someone who doesn't want to stay."

Jason appeared in the doorway, feeling enormous guilt. "Except I do. And I don't want to be anywhere else." As his lovers turned to look at him, Jason cleared his throat. "I thought I made that clear, but apparently not."

He hesitated, not going to them, and Jack raised his brows. "You gonna stand there or get your ass over here?" and seeing Jason's further hesitation, he lost his patience. "For cryin' out loud," and he took a few steps and grabbed Jason's arm, bringing him over. Jason flushed with further guilt and Daniel couldn't help but feel it.

"No, stop that," he said, palming Jason's cheek, caressing his face. "You did nothing wrong, Jace. This is just another kink we have to work out, that's all." Jack snorted and Daniel reached up behind him and gently smacked the back of his head. "Jack, be serious."

Jason smiled, giving Jack a look that said he'd thought the same thing. "Daniel, don't be hard on him." Then a second later, both he and Jack started snickering, finding that comment funny, too.

"Goddammit," Daniel swore, making his lovers snicker even more. "You two," he said, worlds of meaning in those two words. He reached up and grabbed them by the side of their necks, pulling them in. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Better question is, what are _we_ going to do with _you_?" Jack returned, lifting his head to give Daniel a challenging look.

Daniel gave in and grudgingly showed a smile. "Many things."

"One of them is this," Jason said as he leaned in for a kiss that turned hungry. Parting, he grabbed Jack by his collar and kissed him much the same way. "I love you, you know."

"I hate to break the mood," Daniel said, flinching, "but given what you were talking about earlier--"

"Daniel--"

"No, let me say it, Jason. There's something you need to know."

Jason shook his head. "No, there isn't. Jalen told me."

"Told you what?" Daniel started, not quite sure _what_ Jalen could have said.

Jason stared at Daniel's lips, then ran his forefinger over them. "About that hot little kiss last night." Daniel's eyes widened to saucers and Jason couldn't help but feel just a bit too smug. "And he tried to take the blame for it, too."

"Did he now?" Jack said.

Alerted to the sarcastic tone in Jack's voice, Jason narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, Daniel told you... and for some reason, you're not mad. What're you up to?" Jack's response was a mischievous grin. "Ah huh. Thought so. I warned Jalen you'd try for payback instead of getting mad."

"Hot?" Daniel asked suddenly and when his lovers laughed in surprise, he frowned at them. "Yeah, yeah, that's what I focused on. Shut up."

Sniggering, Jason looped an arm around Daniel's neck and nuzzled his face. "Yeah, hot."

"He did not say that," Daniel said hopefully, clearing his throat as his hand did a little exploring of Jason's chest.

"No, but it was obvious after I goaded him."

"What did you say?" Jack asked, perversely finding the whole thing funny.

"Just asked him if Daniel did that thing with his tongue."

"Oh god," Daniel groaned as embarrassment flooded him. He tried to dislodge himself from his lovers but they refused to let him go, and letting out a sigh of frustration, he glanced at Jack, then did a double-take when he caught the man grinning like a smug cat. "What the hell are you grinning about?"

Jack couldn't help the urge to make light of the situation. Maybe it was wrong, maybe not, but he didn't really care. All he wanted at that moment was to divert Daniel's guilt. Grabbing Daniel's hand, he slowly placed it over his groin and said cheekily, "Kiss me and find out."

Daniel's mouth dropped open in shock. "What the... you're aroused by this?"

"Given who Jalen looks like," Jack said as he brought Daniel's hand up to his chest and held it there. "Don't you think you can be excused?"

"Fine," Daniel said, growing further annoyed, "but answer my question." When Jack hesitated, Daniel grimaced and rubbed at his eyes again. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm not _exactly_ going to that twin place," Jack said, holding up a hand to mollify him. "But seeing you out of sorts is a little..." He looked at Jason for back-up and found it.

"What?" Jason asked when Daniel glared at him. "It _is_ sexy." When Daniel rolled his eyes at him, Jason cupped his jaw, moving his fingers in a caressing, sensual way. "Don't tell me that you don't find it sexy when it's one of us that's squirming."

Daniel couldn't, and he hated the analogy. "I'm not squirming."

Jack chuckled, giving up his pretense and earning a dark look from Daniel in the process. "I find it arousing, Daniel, but not because of Jalen. Because of _you_." When Daniel's brow unwrinkled, he added, "And I'm sorry if I had you going, but seriously, if you bought it, making Jalen believe it will be a breeze." Squeezing between his lovers, he went to the door. "Stay out of sight."

"Don't you go too far," Jason warned, "or it'll backfire."

"Oh he'll be fine," Jack dismissed.

Jason raised a brow of amusement. "I wasn't talking about Jalen."

With a cocky grin, Jack disappeared from the doorway and Daniel shook his head as he and Jason started to follow. "It'll serve him right if Jalen calls his bluff."

"And make you feel a little better?" Jason asked.

Daniel stopped and looked at Jason, realizing they'd be alone. "Maybe that's not it," he said, pushing him against the wall.

"Um, what's up?" Jason asked with a surprised smile.

"We're alone," he said, staring provocatively at Jason's lips, then into his eyes. "Wanna know what I discovered about that kiss?"

"What?" Jason asked, tilting his head slightly. Waiting.

"He doesn't kiss like you."

"Is that good or bad?" Jason teased.

"Neither, just stating a fact," Daniel goaded back as he placed his hands on Jason's hips and leaned forward to kiss him.

When Daniel did that thing with his tongue, Jason's cock swelled right on cue and he moaned into Daniel's mouth. Daniel smiled around the kiss and moved his hand down. "What's this?" he asked, firming his touch.

Intense lust filled Jason and he grabbed Daniel's ass, pulling him in for a grind. "Just a guess, but I think you've got the same problem."

"So how do we solve it?" Daniel asked as he steered Jason back into the laundry room.

"Guess," Jason said, closing the door with a familiar look in his eyes.

Daniel opened his jeans with a partly feral smile. "And Jack?"

"I don't think he needs or wants our help," Jason answered as he wrapped his fingers around his lover's warm, stiffening shaft.

A swift rush of pleasure flooded Daniel's senses, making him shudder. "You have a point," he said, falling back against the door. A second later, he slid his fingers through Jason's hair as his lover dropped to his knees and swallowed him whole.

**.**

Standing in the threshold of the kitchen, Jack chewed at his lip, torn between joining his lovers or going through with the tease. But as he looked through the dining room and saw Jalen outside, the desire to mess with him was just a bit more inviting. Just this once. He'd have his turn with Jason later, anyway, and he liked prolonging the event. It was like a strange sort of foreplay. Besides, this opportunity with Jalen wasn't going to present itself again, and with Jason and Daniel occupied, he could do... whatever the hell he wanted.

Fixing two mugs of coffee, Jack carefully considered the setting for his tease and decided on the living room. He set the mugs on the coffee table and went to the back door. "Do you _like_ freezing your balls off?" Jack asked, hating the blast of cold air. "Get your ass in here."

With wary surprise, Jalen came in and looked around. "Where's Jason and Daniel?"

"In the laundry room," was all Jack said, leaving Jalen's imagination to run riot. "C'mon in the living room, have some coffee, take a load off."

Still wary, Jalen stepped down into the cozy room as Jack sat down at one end of the couch. He thought about sitting in the chair by the window, but his coffee mug was right next to Jack's and Jack wasn't picking it up and offering it to him. He _wanted_ him on the couch?

Jalen knew that he could take Jack in a fight, but there was really no need. If Jack wanted to throttle him, he deserved it. Swallowing, he sat down a few feet away and picked up his mug.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jack was eyeing him and it made Jalen decidedly uncomfortable. "I'm assuming Daniel told you?"

"Told me what?" Jack asked, sipping his coffee and looking at Jalen over the rim.

Jalen stared at his coffee and suddenly didn't want it. He set it down and cleared his throat. "About last night."

"Oh, you mean the kiss," Jack said, then sighed at the taste of his coffee. "Good stuff, this." Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell how nervous Jalen was and loved it. Turning and bringing his folded leg onto the couch, he purposely swept his gaze over Jalen's body and up to his face. "Yeah, he told me."

Jalen widened his eyes just a little, wondering what the hell that look was about. "And?"

Jack placed his hand on the back of the couch and scooted closer. "I'm thinking I need to find out what I missed."

Jalen's eyes widened a lot more. " _What_?"

"Definitely need to find out," Jack said, leaning over and forcing Jalen to turn defensively toward him, but he did it so fast that he lost his balance and fell back.

"Are you mad?" Jalen barked in stunned amazement.

Jack moved forward, looming over him. "Why does everyone assume I should be mad?"

"Jack," Jalen said, laughing nervously. Jack had to be playing with him. _Had_ to be. He couldn't possibly be serious. "Okay, okay, you've had your fun, ha ha, very good," and he pushed on the couch cushions with one hand, trying to get away, but Jack suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled, forcing Jalen to yank back. And in doing so, he yanked Jack right on top of him. "Shit!" he said, and rolled out from under him and onto the floor, hitting the coffee table and spilling a bit of coffee in the process as it sloshed out of the mugs. "Okay, that was good, Jack, nicely done. I stand properly punished."

Jack grinned evilly and shook his head, then quickly pushed off the couch and landed on top of Jalen, straddling his legs while he sought to pin down his hands. "I'm quite serious."

Stunned by the shock of Jack's actions, all Jalen could do was lie there, staring, noting how Jack had a good grip of his wrists. "No, you're not serious, you can't be."

Jack smiled, getting a better idea, and abruptly pushed Jalen's hands over his head, trapping them to the floor. "I am."

"Jack! Let go," Jalen demanded, hating the blush of arousal heating up his face and throat.

"You like this," Jack teased.

"How do you figure that?" Jalen asked.

Jack stared down at him, an inkling of truth coming through as he realized that his teasing words weren't just a bluff. The feel of the man's body underneath him was erotically charging and he was suddenly attacked by the same curiosity that Daniel had had. He could definitely understand why Daniel had kissed him back. Still, the urge to mess with the man's mind was greater than his desire to indulge that curiosity. For the moment, anyway.

Rubbing his crotch against Jalen's, he said, "You're fully capable of throwing me off, but you're not. Why is that?"

Jalen swallowed convulsively and tried to ignore the demanding whispers of want from Camulus. "I don't want to injure you. Jason would never forgive me."

"Jason would blame me, not you."

"No, he wouldn't," Jalen replied.

"Did you want this with Daniel?" Jack asked as he leaned down and rubbed just a bit harder.

An electrical shock of desire flooded Jalen as he stared up into those dark eyes and handsome face and all he wanted to do at that moment was spread his legs and raise his knees. The thought made him swallow wrong and he started coughing.

It made Jack smile. "Answer the question."

"Yes, now let me go," Jalen answered as he contemplated how likely it was that Jack was serious. If he wasn't, he was damn good, and Jalen suddenly wondered whether or not to turn the tables.

"Why?" Jack asked, seeing interest in familiar eyes. "We're just getting started."

"No, we're not," Jalen said as he lifted up and inadvertently rubbed his erection against Jack's groin. When Jack narrowed his eyes, Jalen groaned, knowing that Jack might have just taken that for an invitation. "I didn't mean--"

"What _did_ you mean?" Jack asked, noting how Jalen's pupils had enlarged, along with his cock. He had no intention of letting this go too far, but right now, it was... interesting. "Tell me."

Jalen still wasn't willing to turn the tables. Not yet. Jack would give up. He would, soon. Maybe. He stared up at him, hoping that Jack was pushing this game as far as he could and Jalen couldn't help but ask, how far was far? "What do you want me to say?"

"That you're turned on," Jack said, looking up at his grip of Jalen's hands, then down where their groins were pressed together. "What do you think?"

Jalen started to respond with a smart-assed answer, but then he caught the slight enlargement of Jack's pupils and a second later _felt_ an obvious stiffening. Whatever Jack had intended, he was being affected by his actions whether he wanted to be or not. Jalen abruptly smiled and relaxed under Jack's hold, and in doing so, felt a surge of desire run through his body. "I think you're right."

Jack stared at the man below him, wondering when he'd fucked up. He was about to push off and end this game when Jalen suddenly freed his hands and grabbed Jack by the side of his head.

"I was thinking," Jalen whispered, "about how I'd love to feel your cock inside me." Jack's eyes widened, making him smile, and Jalen added, "By the way, I'm not playing anymore." Then he kissed him.

It was hard and passionate and Jack indulged in it, telling himself that it was okay, it was just a kiss, but Jalen's words sank in and he was beginning to want the same thing. A moment later, they could hear rhythmic thumping against the door of the laundry room accompanied by loud groans. Turned on by it, Jack kissed him harder. But it didn't last long as his guilt alarm told him enough was enough.

Breaking away and pushing off, Jack licked his lips and kept his eyes averted as he blindly reached for Jalen's hand. The man grabbed it and Jack hauled him to his feet. As they straightened their clothes, Jalen whispered from behind him.

"A quick, hard fuck sounds good right about now."

Jack swallowed, accepting his desire for Jalen, but he also knew the source of it. "Yes, it would," he answered, hearing nothing but silence now from the laundry room.

"Care to drop me off downtown?" Jalen half-joked.

"I got a better idea," Jack said, and quickly moved to the foyer.

Shaking, Jalen turned away, wishing he hadn't given in. "Sorry, Jack."

"Don't worry about it. Jason warned me and I didn't listen."

" _Jason_ did?" Jalen asked with surprise.

Jack smirked as he reached for his jacket and lifted out his cell phone. "Yeah, Jason. Were you expecting Daniel?"

"Well... yeah."

Jack shook his head as he waited for Alex to pick up the phone. "I think he knew you'd call my bluff."

"Wasn't much of a bluff in the end," Jalen noted.

"Just backfired," Jack said with a deep breath.

_"Wagner."_

"Hey, it's O'Neill. You busy?"

Alex hesitated. _"No, Sir."_

"Relax, it's off duty."

_"Okay then. What's going on, Jack?"_

"I've someone here who would love to see you. Right now. Interested?"

_"Is Jalen okay?"_

"Fine, Alex, there's nothing wrong, just needs to be elsewhere right now," Jack answered, finally looking at Jalen--but from a safer distance. It was easy to see he was on pins and needles but at that moment, Jack didn't know if it was from what they'd just done or Jalen's hope that Alex would say yes. Thinking of Jason, and of Janet, Jack suddenly decided that his and Daniel's little set-up was a bad idea. "Do you have a date or anything later tonight?"

 _"No,"_ Alex said slowly. _"Jalen and I made a promise not to use each other, Jack."_

"This isn't the same thing, Alex, trust me. Besides, I think the two of you deserve the distraction, don't you?"

Alex was quiet, then he sighed and asked, _"Where are you? Jason's?"_

"My place."

_"I'll be there in ten."_

When he hung up, Jalen asked, "Why did you do that?"

"You need him, and if I'm right, he needs you."

"Maybe," Jalen said, suddenly annoyed. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"'Scuse me?" Jack asked, shocked.

"About Janet," Jalen clarified.

"Oh," Jack said, clearing his throat. "I thought about how weird it would be between Jason and Fraiser after you left."

Jalen grimaced as he walked up the short steps and onto the foyer. "Yeah, that would be weird."

Telling himself he wasn't avoiding him, Jack walked into the kitchen, wincing as he stepped. "Damn it."

"Sorry," Jalen said immediately.

Jack waved off the apology. "Don't be. I'm flattered, to tell you the truth." Looking down the hall, he said, "Wait inside till he shows up."

"No problem."

"Jason will probably want to meet up with you at his place. Call him, so Alex will know he's there when he drops you off."

"I will," Jalen answered, puzzled. He found it a little odd that Jack would just assume that Alex would drop him off, and another time, he might have asked Jack what he meant, but right now? Jalen was in no mood to discuss anything. In fact, the only thing on his mind was wishing Jack would hurry up and leave him alone. "Thanks," he prompted.

"Right." More than a bit uncomfortable, Jack turned and headed down the hall as quickly as he could. Opening the door to the laundry room, he found Daniel and Jason buttoning up and closed the door. "Damn, too late," he said with a strained smile.

"What's that?" Jason asked as he saw the redness on Jack's face.

"What do you think?"

"I knew it," Daniel said. Smug as hell, he moved over and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. "Backfired, didn't it?"

"Daniel," Jack started to reply, then hissed when Daniel reached down and palmed his cock. "Dammit," he growled, grabbing Daniel's hand.

Daniel moved his hand a little, watching Jack's eyes darken. "Jason, somebody here needs relief."

Biting his cheek, Jason walked over and grabbed Jack by the belt loop. "Get behind him, Daniel."

"Um," Jack started, wondering if he was actually planning on refusing and came to the conclusion that his brain wasn't working properly. As they worked his jeans and briefs off, he said, "I called Alex."

On his knees, Jason looked up, right brow arched with surprise. "And?"

"He's on his way over to pick him up."

Hands on Jack's hips, Daniel bent down and licked under Jack's left ass cheek, working his way toward the center. "Good. Tonight too? He'd work out better than Janet, actually."

"Yeah, tonight too," Jack said, flinching when Jason took his cock in hand and began to stroke.

"Spread your legs," Jason said as he placed one hand on Jack's inner thigh and gently pressed.

Obeying, Jack inhaled sharply when Daniel reached underneath and took hold of his balls. "Need to call her later."

"Need to focus now," Daniel said, stiffening his tongue between Jack's cheeks to tease the wrinkled hole.

"Agreed," Jason said, taking the head of Jack's cock in his mouth.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the dual assault on his senses. "Tell me that pounding against the laundry door meant your ass, Daniel, not his?"

"Yeah, it was mine," Daniel answered as a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. "Why?"

Jack grinned evilly down at Jason. "'Cause tonight, a certain criminal is going to be the one getting a good pounding."

"Interrogation is so much fun," Daniel said, biting his lip as ideas came to him.

Jason pulled back, grinning when Jack tightened his fingers in his hair. "You'll have to catch me first," he said before giving Jack exactly what he needed.   


 

Janet put the finishing touches on her make-up, and upon hearing Cassie complaining in her bedroom, rolled her eyes. "What's wrong now?" she called out.

"Mom, are you sure this doesn't look stupid?"

"Stop fussing, Cassie, you look better than me," Janet answered as she tugged on her wig to test its security. With a satisfied smile, she left the bathroom and approached her daughter's bedroom, feeling a touch wistful. The room was little used now with Cassie off at College. She smiled indulgently, letting her pride fill her. MIT was the perfect place. No other College could have challenged her daughter's genius.

Cassie stood before her free-standing mirror, pulling at the vest of her costume. Upon seeing Janet, she spun round in surprise. "Holy shit, Mom, you look awesome!" With a sarcastic grin, she added, "It suits you."

"You're not too old for a slap," Janet said with a mock-scowl.

"These are awesome," she said, taking Janet's hand to inspect the long, black nails.

"I told you," Janet teased. "This is what I was getting done at the salon."

Cassie groaned. "Shoot me next time I say no."

"Done," Janet said, then primped her wig, trying not to catch her nails in it. "How's this look?"

"Better than that dead poodle," Cassie said, sniggering. "But I liked the Cleo costume. How come you switched again?"

"Even with that black wig, I was reminded way too much of Hathor."

Cassie made a face. "Fucking Goa'uld bitch just ruined the Goddess for everyone."

"Cassandra, colorful language is best when used sparingly," Janet admonished.

"You know I'm right, Mom."

Janet smiled at her indulgently. "You sound like me. Can't have that, can we?"

Cassie looked at her admiringly. "I wish I looked as good."

"Don't be silly, you look better."

"That's a load, Mom," Cassie said, staring down at herself, then once more in the mirror.

Janet walked around her, returning the admiration. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"I dunno, maybe it's too much."

"Oh it is not," Janet corrected firmly. "You look gorgeous." She then put on an evil, teasing grin. "He'll like it, that's for sure."

Cassie blushed and pretended ignorance. "Who?"

"Who," Janet snorted and swished out of the room, wishing her fishnet stockings didn't make that damn noise. "The only reason you're sticking around and not off with your friends is so that you can show off your navel to Jason and his twin."

"Mom!" Cassie called back, horror in her voice. "That's not... I'm getting picked up in half an hour."

"So it's a coincidence that you'll be here when Colonel Coburn and his brother show up?"

Cassie grumbled an answer that made Janet grin in victory. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door and Janet called out, "Your dates are here!"

"Ha, ha, I'm laughing so much."

Grinning, Janet smoothed down the sides of her black dress, cupped her breasts once, and went to the door. Opening it, she intended to make a flourishing gesture to invite them in, but froze. Before her were twin outlaws. Jason wore a bowler hat, and on anyone else, it would have looked silly, but not with his costume. He looked more dapper than Jalen, dressed in an 1880s' suit and long coat, but the black cowboy boots, gun belt, and the shotgun propped on his shoulder destroyed the gentleman.

Jalen, by contrast, looked like an outlaw out of Texas. All dusty brown leather and suede, with a regular cowboy hat and a double gun belt. And then there was the fake bushy mustache placed over his own, though it did look realistic. The more remarkable to Janet, however, was Jason's fake facial hair, with his full black mustache and the 'imperial' on his chin. It made him even more like Jalen than he had been before.

"Wow."

Jason stared back. "I think you stole my line."

"Howdy, ma'am," Jalen tweaked the front of his hat as he stared at Janet's all-black costume. "May I say you look as beautiful as ever?"

"Backatcha, fellas," Janet said as she recovered quickly--or at least, talking and movement would be preferable to standing there gawking. "C'mon in."

Jason walked in after his brother, giving Janet a sweeping look. "You _really_ look gorgeous in that," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, so do you two," she said, rubbing her cheek, "and god, that feels real."

"I stole it off a corpse," Jason grinned.

"Ew," Janet grimaced, "you're disgusting."

"I know."

"But you look good. Wait till you see Cassie. Coincidence doesn't begin to cover it."

"Yeah? Thought she'd be off already."

Janet winked. "Had to meet the twin."

Jalen shot his brother a nasty look. "I'll bet."

"Quit it," Jason replied, still looking Janet over. "Thought you were gonna be Cleo?"

"One word. Hathor."

Jason cringed. "Point." Then with another look, he politely bowed. "Elvira suits you much better, Mistress."

"That's Mistress of the Dark to you," Janet grinned, looking both men up and down. "And you are?"

Jason gave her a half-smile. "Dangerous."

"I know that already," she leered.

Jason took off his hat and bowed. "Black Bart, at your service, Madam." Pointing at Jalen, he added, "And this rough-looking prairie whore is Johnny Ringo."

Jalen swiftly pulled out his pistol and planted it in Jason's ribs. "Who you calling 'whore'?"

"Cocksucker?" Jason asked with an evil smirk.

Jalen couldn't keep the grin off his face as he holstered his gun. "That'll work."

"Can the naughty talk, boys," Janet grinned. "Wait till Cassie leaves."

"I hear it every day, Mom!" Cassie called from the bedroom.

"Pretend otherwise," Janet called back.

"So, wanna hit the saloon, pretty lady?" Jalen said, his eyes flicking to Janet's pushed-up cleavage.

Janet gave him a very threatening look. "I have poison."

As Jalen started laughing, holding up his hands in surrender, Cassie called out, "Okay, I'm coming out. Anyone who laughs--"

"Cassie, no one will laugh, trust me!" Janet replied, winking at both men.

Cassie walked out of her room and down the hall, coming toward them, but from the looks on Jason's face, and that of his... holy-shit-amazing-looking twin... she suddenly forgot why they were staring as she stared right back. "Ohmygod. You look just like him." Then she cringed and shook her head. "Sorry, that was obvious. You two look... wow."

"That's what Janet said, and you know," Jason said, waving a hand at her costume.

Cassie scowled and stopped several feet away, feeling ridiculously insecure. "What?"

She was dressed in black, like Jason, but looked more like a western gunslinger with a few sexy modifications. Her ankle-length coat and three-inch boot heels gave her height, but what added to the effect was the fact that she wore no shirt underneath her black vest and the leather pants were low-cut, showing off her pierced navel. Around her neck was the only piece of clothing that wasn't black: a wide, frilly choker in the imitation of a white tuxedo shirt with a thin ribbon-tie around the center. Making up the rest of her outfit was a low-slung gun holster, complete with revolver.

"Wow is the word, alright," Jason breathed. "You look stunning."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cassie beamed, then turned around to show herself off. "It's not too much is it?"

"Hell, no," Jason replied.

Jalen diplomatically winked at Janet. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Suck-up," Janet snickered.

"Guilty."

"Cassie," Jason said, remembering the manners finally. "This is my brother, Jalen, and his symbiote Camulus."

"Howdy, Ma'am," Jalen said as he removed his hat and bowed. "From both of us. Tell me you're not the law."

"I might be," Cassie said, opening the lapel of her coat to reveal a badge that said US Marshal. "Johnny Ringo, is it?" she asked, and with lightning-fast reflexes, she withdrew the pistol from her holster and pushed the muzzle under his chin, forcing him to put up his hands and slowly straighten up. "Be thankful I'm out of my jurisdiction, partner," she said.

"I'm not so sure, ma'am," Jalen said with a flirtatious smile.

"You want me to take you in?"

"Cassie," Janet said, covering her eyes. "This is what happens when she hangs around a certain Colonel."

Jason chuckled and took her hand from her face. "Give her some room," he whispered and Janet's reaction was a rude snort.

"I think that's enough, Cass," she said impatiently.

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Cassie replied defensively as she put her gun away.

Janet sighed. "Tell me that gun isn't real."

"Felt real to me," Jalen said, rubbing the underside of his chin.

"Let me see," Jason asked, smirking at Jalen. As Cassie held it up and opened the revolver, showing that the cartridge chambers were empty, he nodded. "Yeah, it's real."

"Cassie, goddammit."

"Mom, language."

"Don't you dare--"

"Janet, it's fine," Jason said quickly. "I recognize the gun. And Jack wouldn't have lent it to her if there were bullets available for it."

"Jack?" Janet asked, eyes wide.

He grinned. "That's his antique Colt." And with a respectful look at Cassie, added, "He must really trust you."

Cassie nodded with a touch of smugness. "Unlike _some_ people."

"Cassie," Janet warned.

"I'm just sayin'," Cassie replied, sounding even more like Jack.

"God help me," Janet mumbled and turned on her heel, heading for the kitchen. "I'll pay him back."

"Mom, there're no _bullets_ ," Cassie said, following.

"It's a _gun_ , Cassie."

"Janet," Jason said, intervening. "It's a special model. She'd have to go to a special gunsmith to get the bullets made. Trust me, it's safe."

"Swear?" Janet asked, pausing as she took out an ice tray from the freezer.

"I just did."

With another grumble, she pointed at Cassie. "Be careful with it. Someone could see it and decide to steal it."

"Not with my skills, Mom."

"Cassie."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

Janet sighed, and gestured at her guests. "You guys have time for a mild drink or are we heading out right away?"

Jason checked his watch. "It's almost 7. We have time yet." Turning to Cassie, he gave her a very dangerous smile. "When's your date picking you up?"

"My _friends_ are picking me up, Jason, and don't you even think about it." Laughing, Jason sat down at the end of the kitchen table as Cassie walked over to Jalen, peering intently at his face. "That real?" she asked, pointing at his mustache.

"Not exactly," he said, petting it. "It's sitting over a real one though," and he stroked his goatee. "My mustache wasn't thick enough for the costume, so I got another one."

"It doesn't match," she said, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "How? The color's the same."

"Your goatee is thin but your mustache looks like you wrestled a walrus for it."

"Cassie," Janet said as she and Jason burst out laughing.

"Mom, I can't believe you didn't tell him that."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that, either," Jalen said, scowling at Jason.

"What? I thought that was the look you were going for."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Men."

Janet giggled and tried to cover it up. "Okay, seriously. Cassie's right. Your real mustache is good enough. The costume takes care of the rest."

"Okay, fine," Jalen said, "so may I use the bathroom?"

"No, stay there, let me," Janet said, wetting a tea towel under the tap. "Unless you've stupidly glued the damn thing on with something other than make-up glue?"

Jalen laughed. "Not that stupid, Mistress."

"He knows his place," Cassie snickered.

"What exactly are those people teaching you at MIT?" Janet asked as she reached up and carefully pried loose the false mustache.

"Brainy stuff, Mom, I swear."

"Ah huh," Janet repeated. After wiping down Jalen's real mustache, she made a face. "You're gonna have to wash your face."

"But this was more fun," Jalen said, staring down at her.

"Scoundrel indeed," Janet glared back.

"Worth it."

When she snickered, Cassie jumped on the chance to tease her Mom. "You're flirting, Mom. Chris would never forgive you."

"Chris?" Jason asked conspiratorially. "Who's Chris?"

"No one you know," Janet evaded, "and this kind of flirting is harmless, Cassie. Remember that. First boy to tell you otherwise? Dump his ass."

"Check," Cassie said, looking as if she'd heard that particular mantra for the thousandth time.

"She's right," Jason put in.

"Oh brother," Cassie sighed. "I already know this stuff."

"Except you're nearly twenty, Cassie," Jason said soberly, "which, no offense, makes you a novice where life experience is concerned. Listen to us old folk."

Cassie was about to retort with something nasty, but the honk from a car interrupted her. Turning around in a sudden burst of energy, Cassie yelled, "Gotta go!" She kissed Janet on the cheek and grabbed her purse off the table. "Bye, Mom. Bye, old man. See ya later."

"Be safe, honey," Janet called after her.

"Promise!" she yelled, and the door slammed behind her.

Jalen appeared in the kitchen entrance, wiping his face dry. "Done," he said, and tossed Jason the towel.

"Cassie and Jan are right, Jalen. It's looks better without the walrus."

Jalen smirked at them. "Yeah, I know. So," and with a look at the front door, he asked, "Shall we follow her lead and get the hell out of Dodge?"

On their way out to their cars, Jason lowered his voice and asked, "Mad or grateful about the change in plans?"

Janet glanced in Jalen's direction as she reached her car, a strange smile on her face that neither man could interpret, or would want to. Jason smirked at his brother and unlocked the doors to the truck. "Guess that answers that question."

"I'm not sure," Jalen said, getting into the truck, "but I think I've just been insulted."

"Alex will make you forget all about it, I'm sure," Jason snickered.

**.**

Pressed up against the front door, Daniel tightened his fists in Jack's suede shirt, remembering with reluctance where they were supposed to be going. "Jack."

"Screw 'em, let's stay home," Jack murmured.

"And Jason?" Daniel asked.

Jack growled and pushed himself away. "Next year, he's staying with us. Just in case."

Daniel smiled as he touched his mouth and chin, the skin just a bit warm from Jack's stubble. He hadn't shaved either, so he hoped Jack's face felt just as roughened. "Should've shaved. Being in costume has its limits."

Jack rubbed at his own stubble. "What, you don't like this against soft, sensitive thighs?"

Daniel pointed a finger at him. "You want my stubble against your thighs?"

Jack threw him one of those grins. "It hurts so good though."

Daniel groaned and yanked open the door to get outside before Jack could tease him again. Behind him, Jack tossed his keys in the air, a smug smile on his face.

"We're gonna have fun," Jack said, rounding the truck, "but we'd have even more fun if you let us get in a quickie before the party."

Daniel looked over his shoulder as he reached the passenger door of the truck. "A few hours of foreplay is better."

"Yeah, right," Jack replied disbelievingly as he pressed his remote and unlocked the truck doors.

Getting in, Daniel quickly thought up a comeback as Jack started up the truck. "I'll make you a promise," he said, buckling up.

Jack put the truck in gear as he tried to head off whatever comment Daniel had in mind to derail him. "No need. I already know what'll happen later."

"But not how," Daniel replied.

"I know that, too."

Daniel grinned. "No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Well, what if, on the way home, you pulled into some dark secluded spot, yanked my trousers down, and made me bite a hole in the upholstery?"

Just the thought had Jack silent, and planning, till they arrived at the club. Pulling into the parking lot across the street, he shot Daniel a dirty look. "You realize you're doomed, don't you?"

Daniel grinned as he got out of the truck. "I'm not the only one." As they walked across the street, he couldn't help but wonder what Jason would look like. "I hope he wore leather tonight."

"Me too," Jack said as he looked around, liking this site much better than last year. No stuffy ballroom shit. This time, they had a perfect place for a Halloween bash. The club building was shrouded in fir trees, apart from its roof and the heavy, wooden doors, and inside held a single-story restaurant above ground. Below ground, however, was where the nightclub was, a place large enough to cater to a few hundred people but decorated so that it made you feel comfortable and safe. Providing the patrons behaved themselves.

Supposedly scary cats, ghosts and bats decorated the orange awning as they walked underneath, but Jack and Daniel had a much bigger smile for the woman standing behind a podium just inside the foyer. Dressed in a leopard suit, complete with cat ears and tail, Nurse Anders gave them a welcome smile as they entered.

"Evening, sirs," she said warmly.

"Evenin' ma'am," Jack said, pinching the brim of his hat before pointing at her furry outfit. "That keeping you warm?"

"Barely, sir."

"Close the doors then, Lieutenant. You may have gotten stuck with the sign-in duty, but that doesn't mean you need to freeze your tail off."

"I'll be fine, sir, thanks," she sniggered, checking off their names on her clipboard. "Colonel Coburn asked me to tell you that he and his brother are already here."

"Great, thank you," Jack replied. "What's the downstairs look like?"

"My girlfriend says it looks smashing, sir."

"You haven't seen it?" Daniel asked.

"Just that entrance, Doctor Jackson, but I'll be relieved at ten o'clock, so I'll find out then. Have a good time."

"Thanks, see you later," Daniel said as Jack touched his hat again.

Thirty feet to their right was a dark doorway and just inside sat a large, glowing jack o'lantern. Beside it, propped against the wall, was a sign with yellow glow-in-the-dark lettering that read, "Private Dungeon" and an arrow pointing to the lower left. Smoke or fog seeped around it and along the floor.

"Guess this is the place," Daniel said as they walked in. A broad, winding staircase sat to the left of the door and they followed it down, impressed by the round recessed lights that illuminated the way. Popular music filtered up from below and became louder the moment they turned a bend and the staircase opened up into the club.

At the bottom of the stairs and directly to the left was the club's bar. It stretched half the length of the room and in front of the bar were dozens of decorated tables, half of which were empty. Ahead of the tables was a space for the dance floor and beyond that, the stage. Normally used by the House Band, they had a Disc Jockey instead, and from what Jack could see, the DJ had a sense of humor. The entire stage was a make-shift cage. Jack grinned, nudging Daniel to have a look. Inside the cage, the DJ was dressed in an old-fashioned prison uniform, including the hat.

"That our DJ?" Daniel asked.

"Yep."

Daniel squinted, having purposely left his glasses and contacts at home. "I can't make out who it is."

Jack shook his head. "Lighting's pretty subdued in here. Let's go have a look, make sure he's one of ours."

They walked between the sea of tables and halfway through the room, movement to their left caught Daniel's attention and he looked over and caught sight of two familiar forms standing at the right end of the bar. "Oh my god."

Jack had been looking at a particularly fetching devil costume to his right when Daniel's voice caught his attention. "What?" he asked as Daniel brought them to a stop. Looking where Daniel pointed, he felt a familiar warmth crawl around base of his cock as he looked at Jason--and the hair on his face. He swallowed and tried to think of something clever. "Well, that's um..."

Daniel cleared his throat and muttered, "Tell my dick to stand down, will you?"

"You're on your own, pal," Jack said, chewing at his lip. "Mine's too busy."

"Picturing someone tied to a rack in the backseat of a certain truck?"

Jack clenched his jaw. "You're cruising, Jackson."

"Yeah, yeah, make me suffer later," Daniel said, not taking his eyes off Jason.

"C'mon, bondage boy, let's go say hi and make a few arrests."

"Can't arrest them now," Daniel said as they strode toward the bar. On the way, they were held up by saying hello to everyone else in their path and Daniel started to feel both annoyed and guilty. He didn't want to talk to them, he wanted to get to Jason. Several yards away, his handsome quarry still hadn't spotted him and Daniel motioned to Jack as he took a step in his direction, but a firm hand grabbed their arms and stopped them both.

Jack turned to face whoever it was, and ended up smiling in surprise. "Hot damn," he said, gawking.

Janet placed a hand on one hip and pointed a long-nailed finger at him. "Well, howdy, Marshal."

"Ma'am," Jack answered, taking her hand and kissing it as he grinned as charmingly as he could.

Janet pulled her hand away and looked at Daniel. "Always the smoothie."

"One of them, anyway," Daniel said drily as he bent to kiss her on the cheek. "You look stunning."

"Thank you, sir," Janet answered. She thought about starting an argument about the gun but she'd already reminded herself that Jack would not have put Cassie at risk, not in a million years. But sooner or later, she'd pay Jack back for giving her the scare. Just because. Focusing on what they were wearing, with their brown leather and suede and long tan coats, she gestured at the bar. "You two look as nice as your matching outlaws. Do y'all come as a set?"

"Funny," Jack smirked. "We were just on our way over, debating whether or not to make an arrest."

"They'll put up a fight," Janet warned.

"Probably," Jack said, grinning evilly. "How long have you been here?"

"Since 7:30 or so. Not long." Then she leaned in and whispered, "Have you seen Major Wagner yet?"

"No," Jack drawled as Daniel started looking around.

"I think Johnny Ringo will have his hands full," she replied, abruptly giggling.

"What have you been drinking?" Daniel grinned.

"A Piña Colada that would get half the people in Mexico hammered. The bartenders are going above and beyond."

Daniel lifted his brows as Jack said, "Atta boys."

Janet lifted an eyebrow. "What? Did you instruct them to do that?"

Jack nodded. "In the request, last week, when Hammond and I were going over the staffing for the party."

"Atta boy," Janet said, patting his arm, then added with a quick afterthought, "Sir."

"Ranks are off tonight, Doc."

"Then so's the title, _Jack_."

"Janet," Jack obliged.

"So, what's Alex dressed as?" Daniel asked, still looking around.

Janet smiled. "I'll give you a hint. He's wearing a mask."

"That's not a hint," Daniel said, pointing at others wearing all sorts of masks.

She paused, thinking about it, then looked over at the bar and saw one face frozen, staring in their direction. "Don't look now, but I think you've been spotted." She turned away and spotted a few people herself. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Janet, the hint?" Daniel called after her.

"Last letter of the alphabet," she said, waving.

"Z," Daniel mused, then forgot all about 'Z' as he and Jack resumed their hunt. "Jalen looks nice," he commented, earning himself a dirty look. "What?"

"Two can play that game," Jack warned.

Daniel pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "But which game?" he said as they neared their quarry.

**.**

Jason watched them approach, taking deep, slow breaths.

"What're you doing?" Jalen whispered.

"Trying very much not to lose what little mammalian brain I have left."

Jalen started laughing, ending it with a pig snort. "Now why would you want that?" he asked as he looked around the room. "I thought the whole point of..." he started to add, but he caught a man in black looking directly at him from the middle of the room. He could just see the wisps of blond hair under the black bandana. "I was wondering what he'd be wearing."

Jason looked away from his lovers and spotted the man Jalen was staring at. Alex. Smiling, he nudged his brother. "Go get him, Johnny."

As Jalen started toward Alex, Jack and Daniel arrived and reached out in time to grab Jason's brother and keep him from going anywhere. Yet.

"Where's the fire?" Jack asked.

Jalen smiled dangerously, matching the one on Jack's face. "I have a date with a blade," he said, "and you'll let me go, Marshal."

Jack let out a laugh. "Why would I want to do that?"

Jalen removed his hat and threaded a hand through his hair before taking a step to close the distance between them. "If you don't, I may just lose my composure," he said, looking everywhere but at Jack.

"Go ahead," Jack answered, looking nowhere _except_ at Jalen.

Jalen finally looked Jack in the eye and added, "You have no idea what I mean, Marshal."

"Gonna draw on me?"

"No drawing," Jalen replied.

"Sketch, doodle, play tick tac toe on my forehead?" Jack asked, grinning impishly.

Jalen stared back at him, tempted to close the distance even more. "I'll slide my hand around your waist, and make you back off so no one would know that's something you wouldn't mind."

"Behave," Jason warned.

"He's not," Jalen answered without taking his eyes from Jack's.

"Now who's bluffing?" Jack asked, calculating just how likely it was Jalen would dare do such a thing.

"I'm not. I'm a gay cowboy," Jalen offered, smiling fiendishly.

"I thought you were Johnny Ringo," Jack countered.

Jalen's smile widened. "Who's to say he wasn't gay?"

Jack considered the odds of Jalen's threat and decided that two could play at that game. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh no you don't," Jason snickered, pulling Jalen away and shoving him in Alex's direction. "Go, play with Zorro."

"If he changes his mind," Jalen said, twirling his hat, "he knows where to find me. At least for a little while."

Jack watched Jalen walk away, then turned to Jason. "He wouldn't have. Would he?"

Jason shook his head. "I wasn't taking any chances."

"I'm impressed though," Jack said, looking at Jalen again as he met up with Alex. Staring at Alex, he looking away, chuckling.

"What's funny?" Daniel asked, trying to look for whatever made Jack laugh.

"Zorro, the gay blade," Jack said, still sniggering.

Jason tried not to laugh but he found it impossible. It really was funny, in a dark sort of way. He cleared his throat to stop laughing and downed the shot of whiskey sitting next to his beer. "Cheers."

Daniel grinned and leaned against the bar next to him. "So, Bart, you gay too or just your side-kick?"

Jason sniffed. "I believe that's none of your business, Marshal."

"Oh, we'll make it our business, eventually," Jack said as he moved to Jason's other side. "You know, we should arrest you right here for all those jobs you pulled, but I don't want to make a scene."

"Not in front of all the ladies," Jason answered. "Tell you what. I'll buy you gentlemen a few beers, then we can take this outside."

"Deal," Jack agreed. Turning round, he signaled to the bartender and was wondering how long they'd be able to make a few beers last when he was tapped on the shoulder. "What?"

"Oh my fucking god," Jason whispered.

"I second that," Daniel said.

Jack turned to find out what they were talking about, and expected to find someone wearing something hideous. He smiled widely as he found Sergeant Cari Caruthers instead, standing before them in a blue and pink 17th century silk gown, her hair elegantly styled and ribboned.

"Well, howdy, ma'am," he said, tweaking his hat.

"Excuse me, Monsieur," she said to Jack in an attempt at a French accent. "Have we been introduced?"

"No, ma'am."

She held out her hand. "Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, Monsieur."

"Charmed," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Madame De Pompadour?"

"Oui. You have heard of me?" she asked.

"Everyone has," Jack said.

"How kind of you. But I've never met an American lawman before."

"And I've never met a fine lady such as yourself."

"Would you care to escort me to the dance floor?"

At the moment, the music was slow and Jack grinned at her, extending an elbow for her to take. "Why ma'am, I believe they're playing our song." He grinned and tweaked his hat at Daniel and Jason. "Gentlemen." He led her up the side of the room, away from the bustle of the increasingly busy room, and out on to the dance floor.

Jason stared after them, dumbstruck. "That's some dress."

"Oh yeah," Daniel said, watching them.

"I wonder if Alex has seen her yet. He'll fall over himself."

Daniel snorted. "Maybe that's what Cari's hoping for?"

"No, Daniel, I don't think so," Jason said with a shake of his head. "She never said anything about getting back together with Alex, although Jalen's suggested that they do."

"To Alex?"

"No, to me."

Daniel looked around the room, trying to find Zorro, and saw him sitting down with his back to the dance floor. "Doesn't look as if he's seen her yet. Think maybe she's rubbing his nose in it?"

"Not on purpose. Cari doesn't operate that way. Besides, those two never had a break-up, Daniel. They just parted ways."

"Sort of. She let him go."

Jason nodded as he watched her dance with Jack. "Don't they make a handsome pair," he remarked, and inevitably, some insecure thoughts surfaced, bringing with them a question he'd never considered asking till now. "Can I ask you a question, Daniel?"

"Jason, you don't need to ask," Daniel chided.

"Sorry, it's just..." He took a breath, frowning as he stared at Jack, then turned back to Daniel. "Do you... do you miss being with a woman? Does Jack?"

Daniel blinked, staring at him. "What brought this on?"

"Watching them," he said, gesturing at Jack and Cari. "Makes me wonder sometimes. I've only ever been drawn to one gender, so I don't get bisexuality. I can appreciate women but I'll never feel desire for them." He paused, watching Daniel's expression carefully. When Daniel didn't interrupt him, Jason wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Do you ever miss them? I mean, do you ever look at a woman and want her, but don't pursue them because you're in a relationship with me and Jack? There's Adriann, of course, and then we have our odd trysts now and then with other people, but they've always been with men. Do you ever think about being with a woman again? Or do you--"

Daniel held up his hand, stopping Jason's questioning. He'd been waiting for the day when Jason would question his bisexual needs and wished now that Jason had never thought to ask. "Is this about you thinking I'm unhappy?"

"Maybe," Jason said, embarrassed.

"Well, first of all, I'm not unhappy. I get worried that _you_ are, that maybe Alex means you are."

Jason shook his head resolutely. "No, Daniel. I'm happy with you, happy with Jack, and I love you both more than my life. I can't bear the thought of losing you again and..." He swallowed and stared into his beer glass.

"You never lost us," Daniel told him. "But I can see why you think you did. Your feelings for Alex, however, worried me for a while. I mean, it's one thing to have an affair. I get that. The need to change things, spice things up. It only makes you appreciate what you have already. Adriann does that for me." Daniel took a deep breath, shaking his head when Jason started to respond. "I'm not worried about your feelings, Jason, but I was. I _know_ you love me. It's just that every once in a while, I'll need to be reminded that you're happy with me, okay?"

"Okay," Jason replied, blowing out a breath.

"Second, answering your question, yeah, I'm still turned on by women." He frowned in concentration then, remembering his past. "But the thing is, I don't have any plans to be with a woman again. I don't really have a good track record where they're concerned. Makes me think I'm bad luck."

"You are _not_ bad luck."

"Well, whatever it is, all I know is that I have a bad history where they're concerned. My relationships with women never seem to..."

"But you loved Shau're," Jason said, trying to understand what Daniel was saying.

"Yes, I did, still do, but that's different and I don't think it's the issue here. I've never actually gone after a woman I wanted, Jason. They've always hunted me down instead. You know how oblivious I can be when working?"

Jason grinned at him knowingly. "A little."

Daniel bit at his lip and smirked. "No sarcasm, Jason." Jason held up both hands, shaking his head. "Anyway, the point is that I'm not really _comfortable_ with women because of my track record. I don't know if I ever will be, but more to the point, you don't need to worry."

Jason shook his head. "I'm not. I was just wondering how happy you'd be if you were never with a woman again." When Daniel frowned at him, he added, "I'm not pushing you and I'm not even suggesting it." He made a face that made Daniel laugh and Jason returned the slap on the knee. "Stop it. I was thinking about making you happy is all. And Jack."

Daniel's grin turned into a full-blown smile. "And you wonder if I love you?"

"I don't--"

" _That,_ Jason," Daniel pointed, "is one of the reasons."

"What?" Jason asked, knowing full well what Daniel meant. He looked away so he wouldn't get caught gazing like a love-struck idiot.

Daniel leaned in and whispered, "Jack loves you, too, you know. And it won't ever change. As for him wanting to be with a woman, you'll have to ask, but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Haven't you ever wondered?"

"Nope," Daniel said, shaking his head. "I know his feelings. He still cares about Sara, but you know him. He lives for the present and future, not the past. And that means us."

"I hope so."

Daniel sighed, resisting the urge to smack him. "Do you feel a little better?"

Jason nodded. "Still don't get why you'd want to be with a woman, but that's not what I asked."

"And I'm very glad," Daniel answered with a secretive smile. "Now, about Alex."

Jason lifted a brow. "What about Alex?"

"He's not your problem to solve."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that I think you feel guilty about his splitting up with Cari. You're not to blame, and you need to let him handle it."

"I wasn't planning on interfering, Daniel," Jason said irritably.

"I know you, Jason," Daniel sing-songed. "You can't help yourself sometimes." At the annoyed look on Jason's face, Daniel chuckled. "And it's another reason I love you. But I'm just saying."

Wanting to agree, Jason suddenly grimaced instead.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I just realized that this really isn't the best place to talk. Sorry about that."

"Don't be silly."

"Think I'll blame it on my lizard brain taking over my higher brain functions."

Daniel smiled indulgently, loving how Jason could actually forget that they couldn't act normally. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love you, you know."

Jason started to smile, then covered it up for anyone who might be watching. "Me, too."

"And I have a question for you."

Jason gave him a puzzled look. "Go ahead."

"It's serious, Jason," Daniel said, his expression turning solemn.

Jason's eyes widened. "What? What's the matter?"

Pressing his lips together, Daniel took a deep breath, then asked, "Do you really have higher brain functions?"

Jason sat back, staring at him as nothing registered. Till Daniel smiled. Without thinking, Jason struck out and hit him in the shoulder. "Asshole." Daniel started laughing and Jason hit him again. "Bastard, had me going!"

"You are so easy," Daniel grinned, easing off from his laughter. He noted that Jack was now milling around the room with his famous courtesan and decided to do the same with his bandit. Standing, he took Jason's arm. "C'mon, prisoner, let's go mill about."

"Prisoner?" Jason argued. "You haven't arrested me."

"I'll get to that."

"I know my rights."

"Sure, you have the right to get into trouble and I have the right to nail you for it."

Jason gave Daniel a nasty grin. "In that case, I'm getting into as much trouble as I can."

"Yeah? Like what?" Daniel asked as he started to veer toward Al and Connor who were dressed as officers from the Civil War. Al was in grey; Connor, dressed in blue.

Jason waited till Daniel raised his hand to take a drink from his glass, then leaned in and whispered, "Trouble lies between your legs."

Daniel choked, letting go of Jason's arm, and glared at him as Jason grinned in victory. "Keep it coming, wise-ass."

Jason grinned around his glass as he took a drink and turned his attention to his teammates as they reached their table. "Look, Marshal, a pair of idiots."

Al and Connor stood up as they took in Daniel and Jason's costumes. "Howdy, Marshal," Al said, hooking a thumb into his sword belt.

"Marshal," Connor echoed, giving Jason a dirty look.

"Evening, boys," Daniel replied. "How're you two faring with the war being over?"

"The lad here's a trifle confused, but we're managing," Al replied in a pretty good southern accent.

"Boy's had a head wound that's never healed. Pay no attention," Connor replied.

"Speak for yourself," Al snapped back.

"So who's this?" Connor asked, looking Jason up and down.

"Watch where those eyes go, mister," Jason said with a dangerous smile. "One might think you're interested."

When Al and Connor looked around to see who'd overheard, Jason started laughing. "You two are so easy."

"Don't let him bother you, gentlemen," Daniel said, slapping Jason in the chest. "It's a tactic."

"What kind of tactic?" Connor asked.

"Diversionary, young sir," Jason answered pompously.

"He your prisoner?" Connor asked Daniel.

"Not yet," Jason sniffed. "And he wouldn't dare arrest me in a room filled with... possible casualties."

"Gentlemen, meet Black Bart," Daniel said with an affectation of boredom. "Been on his trail for years, but trust me when I say he's not getting away this time."

Al and Connor tried not to grin at the innuendo but gave in. Both of them had an idea of what kind of night it was going to be for Daniel and Jason, and Connor coughed into his hand as images came to him.

"You eat something not to your liking?" Jason asked, brow arching.

Al plopped down in his chair, laughing at Connor's open-mouthed response and Connor kicked his boot, which only made Al laugh even more. "Not anything you'd even have a passing familiarity with," Connor answered, sitting down next to his laughing teammate.

"My, my, all this testosterone," Cari said, placing her hands on Daniel and Jason's arms as she parted them aside to give her room. She kept her hands on their arms, sliding them up and down, and smiled luxuriantly. "Positively intoxicating," she purred.

"Ma'am," Connor said, taking off his hat and rising, with Al doing the same.

"Gentlemen," she said with a smile.

"Where's..." Daniel started as he looked around, then saw Jack walking toward them with a beer in one hand and a martini glass in the other, filled with a red liquid. "I see she's got you fetching already," he smirked.

Reaching over Cari's shoulder, Jack ignored Daniel as he handed her the drink. "Your beverage, Madam."

Cari took it as she slid her hand around Jason's arm. "Thank you, kind sir."

"You're welcome."

"So," she said, giving Jason a sultry look as she sipped her drink. "Marshal O'Neill says you're a criminal."

Jason crooked his arm and placed his free hand over hers. "I'm a lot of things, pretty lady." Beside him, Jack and Daniel rolled their eyes and moved to the table to sit down, leaving a chair empty between them.

"Would you care to tell me?" Cari asked, then looked around the table before giving Jason her attention again.

"I think it is you who could tell me a thing or two."

"Or two," she answered, sipping again.

Jason smiled at her, loving how she'd done her simple make-up and hair to match the period dress. "I'm afraid I'm scandalously close to kissing you, right here in front of everyone."

"Oh brother," Daniel said, still with the air of boredom, but inside, part of him was having fun watching Jason flirt. But after their talk, another part of him ached at Jason's behavior. He was playing it straight for the crowd yet again.

"Have you ever kissed a woman before?" she asked.

Al and Connor started laughing and Jason ignored them, glancing at Daniel and Jack instead, finding expectant looks on their faces. "A few," he answered, getting Cari to giggle.

"Among other things, I'm sure," she said, withdrawing her hand to reach up and gently pinch his chin and the tiny goatee there. "Is that what this is for?"

Jason took her hand and kissed her wrist, keeping his eyes on hers. "I can show you, if you like."

"How bold you are," Cari blushed, taking her hand back. Her eyes shifted suddenly as she caught sight of Alex and Jalen talking to Janet. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

The men sitting down craned their necks to watch her as she left and Jason shook his head as he sat down between Jack and Daniel, feeling strangely unsettled. Sometimes, he knew he went too far but he couldn't help it where Cari was concerned. She always goaded him way too easily.

"What's the matter, Bart?" Jack asked, gearing up for a major tease. "Too much woman for you?"

Jason took a sip from his beer as he gave Jack a long, measuring look. His teammates tried to hide their smiles behind their beer glasses but Jason ignored them, keeping his attention on Jack and Daniel. "Nope. I'm too much man for her."

Knowing Jason as he did, Al couldn't miss how uncomfortable the man suddenly was and decided to change the subject. "So, Bart, are you aware that you're sitting between two federal marshals?"

Jason looked at his lovers and decided that now was the time to start their little game for real. "So I am." Relaxing back in his chair, he drank his beer, pretending to be bored. Though he had a feeling that the guys were just waiting for him to run. They weren't about to stop him, either. Downing the last bit of beer, he looked over and found that neither Jack nor Daniel were watching him. On purpose? Probably, he thought. Without further thought, he smoothly got up and moved several steps past the table. "But not any more."

Daniel and Jack moved as one as they stood up slowly, one hand on their gun belts, and the pouch containing the handcuffs. "Don't even think about it," Jack told him.

"It would only cause more trouble for you," Daniel added. "See you guys later," he said to Al and Connor as both he and Jack took a step toward Jason.

"Good luck," Al said, getting a guffaw from Connor.

Ignoring them, Jason stepped back again and took his eyes off his lovers for a second as he maneuvered between two nearby tables. With a quick escape route planned, he returned his attention to Jack and Daniel.

"I live for trouble," he said, and when Cari started to walk past him, giving him a quick look of surprise, Jason decided it was time to improvise. Otherwise, they'd be too close and the chase too damn easy. This needed to be a little challenging. Grabbing Cari around the waist, he pulled his gun and pushed the muzzle against the side of her breast, all the while moving them backward. "Everyone out of the way," he yelled behind him. "I've got a hostage!"

"What do you think you're doing, sir?" she said in character, trying to remove his arm.

"Go with it," he whispered in her ear, keeping his eye on Jack and Daniel.

"You're a bad boy, Jason," she whispered back. "No wonder I love you."

Jason grinned. "My kind of woman."

"Don't I wish," she snorted, then raised her voice. "This is no way for a gentleman to act."

"I'm not a gentleman," he said, glad that there weren't many people behind them as he drew closer to the stairs.

"You hurt the lady, and you'll die slowly," Daniel said as he and Jack aimed their guns at him.

"Let her go," Jack ordered. From the corner of his eye, he could see people staring and smiling as they watched the impromptu play before them. They probably thought the whole thing was staged. If they only knew the real reason for it.

"Stop coming after me and I will," Jason shot back.

"Let her go and we'll talk about it," Daniel commanded.

"I do not think so, sir. You are no more an honest man than I am."

"But I'm a better shot," Jack said, narrowing his eyes as he aimed his pistol.

Jason took his cue. "Time to go, my lady," he said before stealing a hard kiss from Cari, taking her and everyone else by surprise, including his lovers. Then he let her go and dashed between tables. Jack and Daniel ran after him and around them came whistles and cheers as people encouraged them for more.

Obliging them, Jason turned over empty chairs, leaving them in his wake, making Daniel and Jack either jump over them or move around, which effectively slowed them down. He bolted up the stairs, yelling, "Excuse me, please!"

Out into the lobby, he ran past Nurse Anders, who grinned at him. "Someone on your tail?"

Jason only smiled, but the moment he left the building, he came to a halt, mumbling, "I hope so," as he looked behind him. Jack and Daniel quickly appeared and he took off again, sprinting across the street. He wondered just where he should go and looked to his right. A plotted section of woods, left as landscaping decoration. It contained a small cluster of trees, interspersed with turf and bushes--and the ground was currently carpeted with yellow and red leaves.

In other words, soft landing material. Jason took off, and as he ran, part of him _wanted_ to get away, to make them work for it, but a bigger part wanted to be caught, and quickly. Anticipation was building inside him and his dick was starting to take notice. It forced him to restrict his speed and by the time he reached the small woods, Jack and Daniel were only a few yards behind.

"See where he's going?" Jack asked.

"I see," Daniel replied. "Nice."

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed and increased his speed as he entered the woods, Daniel right behind.

Dodging between a few trees and jumping over a bush, Jason saw a vacant space, free of growth and filled with the carpet of leaves. He paused, looking around, then started to run, but was tackled from behind and brought down to the ground.

"Oooph, watch the kidneys, fuckhead," he grunted as Jack knelt on his back and yanked his arms behind him.

Kneeling next to Jason and behind Jack, Daniel looked around, then snuck his hand between Jason's legs and quickly groped his balls and the base of his cock. "You're ours now."

Jason groaned through the damp leaves as Daniel's brief touch sent more blood south. When the cuffs went on, the only thought in his head was wishing they could just rip his pants off and fuck him right there. But he was pulled up by his arms and turned round to face his captors.

"You may have caught me, but I'll get away."

"No, you won't," Jack promised.

Daniel reached down and picked up Jason's hat and twirled it round his fingers. "And we'll make sure."

"Promises, promises," Jason replied, taking a deep breath as Daniel took hold of one arm and Jack the other.

The walk to the truck was an exercise in heady expectation, especially for Daniel as he let his mind open to his lovers. By the time they reached the truck, he was already wincing as he walked. With a perverse need to punish, he shoved Jason face first against the truck while Jack opened the backseat door then moved around the truck to open the other side. Getting in, he scooted over as took hold of Jason's arm as Daniel helped him onto the seat.

Though 'help' wasn't exactly the word Jason would have used. "Careful," he said, nearly losing his balance.

"Not tonight," both Daniel and Jack answered, then snickered at each other as they left the backseat, shut the doors, and got into the front.

"Y'all are amusing," Jason grumbled as he leaned back in the seat.

Starting up the truck, Jack backed out just a little too fast, forcing Jason to fall sideways.

"Goddammit," Jason complained as he righted himself.

"Get situated back there," Jack ordered.

"Stop it, you're making me feel all warm inside," Jason smirked.

Taking off down the road, Daniel glanced over his shoulder. "Should've taken off his coat."

"We'll get there," Jack replied, focusing on the plan he'd thought about earlier.

When he took a turn other than the one toward home, Daniel looked over at him, finding a devilish grin on his face. "Where're we going?"

Jack reached down, unbuckling his belt and opening the buttons to his trousers, trying to ease the pressure against his cock. "Remember that little deal you made before we drove to the club?"

Daniel swallowed, eyes widening. "Oh fuck," he whispered.

"This outlaw isn't my only prisoner. Have to pay you back for a few things."

"Like what?" Daniel asked, mind whirling with the possible places Jack could be taking them.

Jack didn't answer as he focused on the road, watching in the rearview mirror, making sure they weren't followed. He took another turn that led toward the mountain but onto a road that would take them toward the hunting side. Since hunting season was currently over and it was too cold for camping or fishing, there would be no one to discover them. The place he had in mind would be perfect and neither Daniel nor Jason had ever seen it, so it would be even better.

"So Marshal, where _are_ we going?" Jason asked as he sat on the edge of the seat, feet spread for balance. He didn't dare lean back anymore, not with the way his cock was acting. Or his bladder. "The jail's back the other way."

"There are all kinds of jails," Jack answered with a smirk.

"Well, I hate to ruin your plans but I need to take a piss."

Daniel turned to look at him and Jason raised his brows in apology. Daniel nodded and pointed at the side of the forested road they were on. "Pull over."

Smirking, Jack obliged, easing the truck to a halt. There was no way he was risking Jason any _unwelcome_ bit of pain. But that didn't mean they couldn't give Jason a slightly embarrassing piece of teasing. "Don't uncuff him," he ordered as Daniel opened his door.

"Are you insane?" Jason said as he slid over and off the backseat, bringing his boots firmly to the ground. Daniel stepped in front of him to undo his belt and trousers, then reached inside to take out his cock. Jason hissed, baring his teeth. "Don't you dare do anything," he warned as Daniel moved aside and aimed.

"Relieve yourself. It'll be the only time you get to."

With a sigh, Jason let go of his bladder, spraying the ground with a steady stream, and Daniel found himself suddenly aroused by the pulsing movement beneath his fingers. When he moved them slightly, Jason growled another warning.

"Don't you dare."

Grinning from an unexpected victory, he leaned in and nuzzled Jason's ear. "Don't worry, I need you relatively pain-free." Jason groaned again but for obviously different reasons, and noting that he was finished, Daniel tucked his cock back inside his briefs. He started to button him up, but paused, debating the matter as he looked Jason over. "Jack? Help me with his coat."

Jack came around the truck and jiggled his key ring for the key to the cuffs. "Don't try to run," he warned, and as soon as he uncuffed Jason's wrists, Daniel turned him around and once more pushed him face-first against the truck.

Jason didn't bother to tell them that he had no intention of running. They knew he wouldn't. It pleased him far too much to be in this position though and pleased him even more when they roughly took his coat, then his suit jacket.

"Oops," Daniel said, removing the gun belt.

"It's not like I could get to it," Jason remarked.

"No, but still a stupid error," Daniel said.

"Easy to make, given the circumstances," Jack allowed as he turned Jason round and looked him over. "He doesn't need this either," he said, unbuttoning the vest.

"Or this," Daniel grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Leave the shirt on though," Jack suggested as he took off Jason's vest.

"Very sexy," Daniel said, swallowing, as he looked at the tempting skin revealed when Jason's shirt fell open.

Jason made another growling sound. "I'm thinking that you two are dead meat the second I get a chance."

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind," Jack said as he put the handcuffs back on him--though a little more loosely this time.

"Back in the truck," Daniel said as he got in first and helped Jason inside. After Jack shut the door, Daniel started to let go, but in looking at the disheveled appearance of his lover, he found he couldn't help himself. He needed to touch skin and placed his hand between Jason's pecs. The feel of his heartbeat thumping against two of his fingers was more than he could stand and he lunged, claiming Jason's mouth. Kissing him deeply and loving the feel of the silky facial hair against his skin, Daniel didn't want to stop.

Jason moaned and kissed him back with all the hunger he possessed. He desperately wanted more and though he knew that this was probably just a warm-up, Daniel wasn't acting as if he planned to stop.

"Okay, stop playing with the prisoner," Jack grinned as he opened the driver's door and shed his coat and gun belt, dropping them behind his seat.

Parting with a growl of reluctance, Daniel opened the door on his side and got out. Taking off his own coat and gun belt, he dropped them on top of Jack's and went around the truck to climb back into the passenger seat. He glanced back at Jason in time to see him lick his lips and Daniel looked away quickly, letting out a slow breath.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked with a hint of a smile.

"Nope," Daniel replied as he began to unbutton his suede shirt with one hand while he removed his trouser belt with the other. "Let's go."

With an understanding nod, Jack started up the truck and resumed his destination. "Not all of it, Daniel," he said, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Turned on by Jason, and by the way Jack looked in that leather with his trousers undone, Daniel thought up a nasty idea and turned so that half his back was against the door. Covering his groin with the palm of his hand, he began to rub slowly, smiling wickedly when Jack looked over and did a double-take. "What was that you were saying about paying me back? I don't believe I've done anything to earn payback."

"That suggestion was enough, Daniel," Jack said, trying to focus on the road as he saw the turn-off coming up.

"No, it wasn't, but this should be," Daniel warned and very quickly unbuttoned his trousers and reached in to grab his cock. Biting his lip, he stroked himself, then looked to his left when he heard Jason groan. "What's the matter?" he asked, stretching out his left hand. Jason leaned forward and laid his face in Daniel's palm, nuzzling it before taking his thumb in his mouth. Desire flooded Daniel's body, making him stroke more firmly as he watched Jason go down on his thumb.

"This is what you had in mind?" Jason asked, pulling back and nuzzling Daniel's hand again.

"Did you think we would bring you out here to hurt you?"

"I didn't have a clue what you intended," Jason answered, struggling to keep himself upright as Jack drove down a rough, narrow dirt road.

"You will," Jack said as he steered carefully into a small, long-abandoned campsite. Throwing the truck into park and quickly turning off the engine, he shot Daniel a darkly promising look before he grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and yanked him forward to capture his mouth. Reaching down Jason's chest with his free hand, he massaged his right pec before firmly grabbing the nipple and pinching it. When Jason moaned in response, Jack broke the kiss and licked over his chin and down his throat, biting his Adam's apple.

Jason closed his eyes, panting already. "Please."

"This is just a wind-up," Jack warned as he let him go completely. " _Serious_ foreplay. And if you come from watching, I _will_ have to hurt you."

"Watching what exactly?" Jason asked, playing his part and trying not to show that he knew exactly what was going to happen. He twisted his wrists carefully, getting the handcuffs to slide down just a little more. If he was careful, he could get one hand free. Was that what Jack had intended?

Heart hammering in his chest, Daniel swallowed as Jack turned his dark-eyed focus back to him. He was a little confused when Jack felt behind him, opened his door, and got out of the truck--all without ever taking his eyes off him--till Jack ordered him out of the truck.

"Get over here," Jack ordered, reaching out to grab one of Daniel's pant legs, pulling at him impatiently. He moved back, allowing Daniel room to follow, all the while keeping their eyes locked. He wanted to feast his eyes on the rest of him but Jack knew that keeping his eyes on Daniel's was something that turned Daniel on, so he planned to take advantage of that fact until Daniel was no longer _able_ to look at him.

The moment Daniel's boots touched the ground, Jack slid his hands under the waistbands of Daniel's trousers and briefs and shoved them down, exposing his ass and groin. Daniel swallowed again, finally looking away, looking down. Jack smiled and opened his pants with rough, mock-angry jerks, loving the look on Daniel's face when his hard cock sprung free.

"Does this mean what I think?" Daniel asked, his breathing shallow.

"Even more," Jack said, and reached past him to feel for the latch. Looking past the seat and finding Jason watching him, he said, "Aren't you loose yet?"

Jason slowly held up his right hand, showing the handcuffs with one empty ring.

Jack smirked back at him. "Get your legs out of the way and unlock the other latch."

As Jason lifted the lever and the back of the seat dropped down, becoming flush with his own, he wondered if that had been the reason for the loosening of the handcuffs, but experience told him that it was simply convenience, that Jack was most likely winging it. Which meant there was no telling what would come next. Not that he'd know even if Jack did have a plan. Settling back in the middle of his seat, knees bent and legs spread, he tugged off the other cuff and tossed them aside.

"Now what?" he asked.

Turning Daniel roughly around, Jack said, "Get in, face him."

Daniel looked over his shoulder, then awkwardly climbed in, thighs encumbered by his loose pants. Facing Jason, he was suddenly hit with the desire to attack him, but remembering his idea, Daniel thought perhaps it was better to do nothing. To wait, which was a good enough tease all by itself.

Jack removed his shirt and boots, then climbed in after him, closing the door. Kneeling directly behind Daniel, he reached for the glove compartment and pulled out the baggie holding the lube he'd stashed. "Take off your shirt, Daniel. Tie his hands."

As Daniel took off his shirt, he watched Jason lift his ass and quickly shove his pants and briefs down, freeing his straining cock. The urge to attack came back and he damn near did, till he remembered what he was supposed to do with his shirt. Coiling it up, he gestured at Jason's hands. "Give them over."

"If I don't?" Jason asked.

"I'll force you," Daniel replied. Jason smirked at him and held out his arms, wrists together, and Daniel grinned at him as he tied his wrists with the bulky suede material. Finished, he started to ask what was next when Jack grabbed hold of his trousers and pushed them down his thighs.

Daniel was about to say something sarcastic when the pop of the lube cap interrupted his thoughts and Jack placed a hand on his back. Next thing he knew, Daniel was shoved forward, nearly hitting Jason's hands before he got them out of the way. Propping himself on his forearms, he asked, "Jack, what the hell are you--" but was interrupted again when the cool touch of lube hit the top of his crack and slid down over his asshole. At that point, he didn't need an answer but he got one anyway.

"Payback," Jack said as he shoved his own pants down and drizzled more lube over his cock.

"This is payback?" Daniel asked.

Stroking himself and loving the slick sound it made, Jack shoved him down with sudden, almost-brutal force, pressing him into the seat as he leaned forward. "No, this is," he said, and without any preparation other than the lube itself, he nosed his cock between Daniel's cheeks and thrust inside.

"Oh shit!" Daniel yelled, biting into the upholstery as his eyes rolled up into his head. He blindly sought out something to hold onto and ended up grabbing Jason's ankles, moaning when Jason threaded his fingers through his hair. The sudden burn mixed with the pleasure of having Jack thrusting inside him and his pre-come spurted beneath him, wetting the seat. "Jesus, yes," he gasped.

"God, tell me about it," Jack replied, squeezing his eyes shut as Daniel clutched around his cock. Not stopping, he quickly established a short, rough rhythm and finally opened his eyes. There was Daniel's back in front of him, his shoulders, his arms, hands around Jason's ankles, and the profile of his face. Beautiful. Looking up, just a little at a time, he focused on Jason's crotch, then his chest, and eventually, he looked into that handsome face. Which was looking into his. Jason swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and Jack let a tiny smile grow at the corners of his mouth. "Like this?"

Jason didn't answer, didn't need to. His eyes said it all, along with his erection. Needing attention, he looked away from Jack's gaze and down at Daniel, lifting his head in his restrained hands. Daniel's eyes were closed and Jason nearly came from the flushed pleasure on his face. His need grew stronger and he scooted forward, bringing his cock within reach. "Daniel," he breathed. "Suck m--"

Finding Jason's cock in front of him, Daniel cut him off by grabbing the top of his thighs, pushing them apart. "Jack, lube," he breathed.

Searching, Jack found the lube he'd dropped and placed it into Daniel's waiting hand. "Give it to him good," he said, loving the look of agreement on Jason's face.

Pushing up on his forearms, Daniel looked up into Jason's eyes, then squeezed his own shut and groaned, dropping his head down when Jack angled his thrusts, finding his gland. "Grab the top of the seat, Jason," he managed to say as he blindly opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

Jason obeyed, feeling for the edge of the top of the back seat, and just as he tightened his grip, Daniel took his cock into his mouth and thrust two fingers inside his hole. A loud moan escaped him and he desperately wanted to widen his legs, but his trousers were in the way. Confining him, restricting his movements. Another time and he would have been frustrated, but with his hands tied and Daniel's fingers busily fucking him, it only added to the excitement.

Jack's eyelids closed halfway from the enormous turn-on of watching them both and he could feel the shudders of pleasure increasing, lowering, tightening down to the one hot spike of pleasure that signaled his orgasm. Five minutes, he guessed, no more, and he knew he'd explode, but there was no way he was stopping. And the only way to make this better was to go faster, harder, to use short, brutal strokes. He'd ride the edge of brutality that he knew Daniel would like, the one that would hurl him over that cliff and make him. Come. So. Good.

Daniel gasped from the abrupt increase from Jack, and Jason's cock slid from his mouth. His balls swung wildly, slapping against the base of his cock and the pleasure was so exquisite, he had to make Jason feel it too. Trying to match Jack's intensity, he added a finger and thrust harder, deeper, twisting to find the right angle, to get hold of Jason's prostate for one hell of a massage.

"God!" Jason cried out, shutting his eyes against the rush that overwhelmed him. "I'm... oh shit, Daniel, suck me."

Pre-come flowed from him and Daniel knew Jason was close. Swooping down, he hungrily sucked the head of his cock inside his mouth, bobbing quickly, using every tactic he knew. Jason thrust upward, restraint spiraling out of control as Daniel twisted and thrust his fingers.

"C'mon, Jason," Jack urged, panting hoarsely. "Come down his throat. Lose it for me. Let go."

"No," Jason said, eyes shut tightly now as he focused only on what Daniel did to him. "Don't want to, not yet."

"Let go, Jason," Jack prodded, a command coloring his tone.

"No," Jason repeated, shaking his head.

"Come for us," Jack said more loudly, voice juddering from his own impending climax.

Daniel hummed with agreement, encouraging Jason to let go, and loved it when Jason kept trying to refuse, knowing damn well that it would result in orgasm.

"No... no..." Jason tried again, shaking his head back and forth... back and forth. Then he arched, yelling, "Fuck!" as his ass came off the seat, cheeks squeezing Daniel's rapidly moving fingers.

Daniel sucked harder, throat moving convulsively as Jason's come shot against the roof of his mouth in quick, thick pulses.

"That's it," Jack growled and dropped down, partly lying on top of Daniel as he moved his hips frantically.

"Shit," Daniel whispered as he let go of Jason's cock and concentrated on reaching for his own.

"Your turn," Jack whispered back, biting over his shoulder muscle as he ground against Daniel's ass, using that special twist of his hips that he knew his lover liked.

Daniel's balls drew up sharply and he gasped in surprise and pushed himself up to feel Jack's chest hair against his back. In doing so, Jack grabbed him about the waist and hauled him to his knees, holding him tightly against him. Jason saw an opportunity and ripped free from his shirt bonds to wrap his hand around Daniel's cock.

"Come for us, baby."

"Shit!" Daniel shouted, blindly reaching for his lovers as he squeezed his eyes shut one more time and came, hard. He'd have shouted something else, was thinking of it, but Jason was now pressed against his front and kissing him deeply.

Jack took in the smell of their sweat and come, the sounds Daniel and Jason made, and combined with the exquisite way Daniel clutched and trembled around his cock, he let loose. Thrusting rapidly, Jack came with such a blinding force that he bit down over the curve of Daniel's neck. It took a few long moments to realize it and he let go slowly as his orgasm began to subside.

"Jesus," he whispered, licking the lightly bruising marks he'd made. "Sorry."

Daniel reached behind him to grab Jack's neck and twisted so he could see his handsome, sweaty face. "Don't be," he said, and pulled him down for long kiss.

"God, that was amazing," Jason murmured against Daniel's neck as the three of them stayed motionless, almost stuck together from sweat and come.

And a minute later, Jack realized that the cold had begun to seep inside the truck and he abruptly shivered. In doing so, his soft cock eased out of Daniel's body, making him groan.

"Cold," Daniel said, also starting to shiver.

"Well," Jason drawled as he separated from Daniel and buttoned himself up. "Let's get dressed and get home so we can get properly clean and warmed up."

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed.

As he pulled up his pants, cringing from the feel of cold lube, Daniel said, "Next time we do this, I vote it be in June."

Jason gave him an apologetic grin as he handed Daniel his slightly torn shirt. "If we can wait that long, I vote for clothes that can be easily replaced."

"Deal," Daniel said as he sighed at the torn suede. "I don't regret this though. Not one damn bit."

Pulling on his trousers, Jack gave him a crooked grin.

"What're you grinning at?" Daniel asked.

"Nothin'," Jack answered, feeling enormously satisfied with himself for coming up with a far better plan than the one he'd been thinking of last week.

"Look at that smug-assed grin," Jason said, tapping Daniel on the leg.

Daniel looked over his shoulder and let Jason see that the same expression was on his own face. "Jason?"

"What?"

"Look in the mirror."

**.**

Jason opened his eyes and sucked in a breath, the unusually vivid dream making his heart race with fear and anxiety. He looked to his right and found Daniel facing away from him, breathing deeply. Sitting up cautiously, he peered over him and felt relief that Jack was just as asleep.

Taking a deep breath, he slid soundlessly out of bed and grabbed his sweat pants, slipping them on as he made his way into the kitchen. Getting a beer from the fridge, he padded into the living room and opened the blinds to the back yard. It wasn't even dawn yet, and the snow was still falling. An inch had already accumulated on the deck and the lawn and by noon, there would probably be about six inches, if the forecast was correct.

Opening the back door, he shivered as the cold hit him, but he needed the shock of it to wake up his mind and dispel the uneasiness. It had been a while since he'd had a dream that scared the shit out of him. Not even the dreams he'd had about that damn killer had bothered him this much. As he tried to figure out what the hell the dream meant, if it was a warning or a vision of the future, he drank down the beer, and rather quickly. By the time he'd started to feel an actual chill, his beer was empty.

Deciding he wanted another, Jason turned to get one and sucked in a sharp breath of fear as he was faced with a shadowy form coming toward him. It was Jack, of course, but for a moment, Jason had no idea who the hell it was. "Jesus, don't do that," he scolded. "Make a fucking noise or something."

Jack cringed. "Sorry."

Jason took a deep breath and rubbed at his forehead. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you."

"You could have turned on the light, Jace," Jack said, though he made no move to do so, either. He watched Jason go to the kitchen, but didn't follow, figuring he'd return.

"It would just keep me up longer," Jason answered.

"Good point."

"So I figured I'd watch the snow, have a few beers, go back to sleep." He paused, uncapping his beer. "You want one?"

Jack grinned. "No, I'll just have a sip off yours."

Jason came back into the living room, grinning. "How economic of you." Jack gave him a smile, but it wasn't a full one and Jason didn't know what the hell to make of that. Was Jack mad about something? He returned to the door and stared through its glass panes instead of opening it. Jack probably wasn't in the mood to freeze his ass off. "If I woke you, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head and moved in behind Jason, encircling him in his arms. Leaning his chin on Jason's shoulder, he said, "Don't be sorry. I'm concerned about why you're up."

Jason shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he said, though he now knew why Jack hadn't given him a full smile. The man was worried. Which also meant that Jason was going to get nagged into discussing his dream and he wasn't sure that Jack would want to know this one.

"Jason, the only time you get up at this idiot hour when we're at home is because a dream or nightmare has woken you. Which is it this time?"

Grimacing, Jason turned his head slightly toward Jack's. "You're not gonna leave this alone, are you?"

"No, probably not," Jack answered, nuzzling him.

Jason gently untangled himself from Jack and wrapped his own arms around himself as he took a step away and stared back out at the snow.

Jack frowned and reached out, rubbing Jason's back. "You having visions of another killer?"

"No," Jason answered, but suddenly, he wasn't so sure. "Um, I don't know."

"Tell me the dream then."

Jason sighed deeply and came up with as close an analogy as he could. "Remember the movie _An American Werewolf in London_?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned. "We saw it a couple months back, too. Wicked movie." He suddenly wondered... "You don't mean you--"

"No," Jason grinned, holding up a hand. "No dreams about werewolves." His smile faded as he added, "I wish it had been about werewolves."

"That bad?" Jack asked, surprised.

Jason let out a nervous laugh. "Jack, this dream scared the shit out of me."

Jack stared back at him, not quite grasping what Jason was saying. What could have scared him so much? "Okay, so this has to do with that movie how?"

"The dream was like one scene in that film." Taking another breath, he said, "Remember when David was in the hospital before he turned into a werewolf, and he was having those dreams?"

"Yeah."

"In one of those dreams, he's running through the woods and he comes across a bed?"

"Yeah, and he sees himself in the bed, and then there's that flash of him as a werewolf."

"Right," Jason swallowed and stopped staring at the snow. Instead, his eyes unfocused as he recalled the dream. "I was running across an open landscape, grass under my feet. The ground was constantly dipping and rising as I ran over tiny hills. I kept running until I reached flat ground and I stopped to look behind me. But the hills weren't exactly hills but large mounds, kinda like those ones you find in Ireland. Anyway, I turned back around and maybe a hundred yards in the distance, I saw a black shape.

"It kinda looked like someone kneeling down and I thought that maybe someone was hurt so I started running toward them. It was weird, the way I ran, faster and faster, like a blur, then suddenly I was about five or six yards away and I came to a stop, nearly falling over. The man kneeling on the ground was Jalen. I couldn't see the front of him but I knew who he was. He was dressed in Tok'ra leather and bent over someone else. I asked, "What's happened, Jalen? Do you need help?"

Jason paused, swallowing again, wishing he could get rid of the image that came next. Jack walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and Jason briefly leaned into his touch. "Then came the bad part. He turned his head to look at me and... his eyes were yellow and he had fangs. There was blood. He stared at me and I knew he didn't know who I was. A second later, I was sure when he snarled at me."

It was Jack's turn to swallow, mostly out of alarm. "Then what?"

Jason cringed. "He'd moved enough for me to see who it was on the ground. It was himself, Jack, and the symbiote, Camulus, had burst through Jalen's throat. It was hissing and screaming and..." Jason shuddered and Jack immediately rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "That's when I woke up."

Jack took a deep breath and didn't say anything as he took Jason in his arms and continued to stroke his back. "This sounds bad."

"It's a warning, I think. Doesn't feel like a premonition, but I can't be sure."

There was a throat clearing and they both turned to see Daniel standing at the top of the short flight of stairs that led down into the living room. "Shit," Jason grimaced. "I woke you."

Daniel shook his head as he came over. "You didn't. I felt something was wrong and it woke me up." Jack grinned at him and Daniel shot him a warning look. "Don't tease."

"I wasn't going to. I just think it's..." He didn't need to finish, going by the roll of Daniel's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sweet, sappy, romantic, whatever," Daniel waved away, then reached out to cup Jason's face. "I heard the dream." When Jason winced, he shook his head. "Don't feel bad. I would have heard it anyway, right?"

Jason conceded that. "Yeah."

"So, now you won't have to repeat yourself."

Jason let out a breath. "Um, on Tuesday, when we go with Jalen to Bel'alat? We need to keep an eye on him, and we need to tell Adriann about the dream."

"Why?" Jack asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I don't know," Jason answered, taking a breath. "But I'm pretty certain my dream took place on Adriann's home planet."

"The beasts," Daniel said softly, thinking of the Bor'cha, and how much he thought they resembled the werewolf from the film.

Jason nodded. "Exactly."

"Then I guess we're going to be keeping an eye on the twin," Jack said, backing up Jason's suggestion. "Are you sure it was Adriann's planet?"

"I'm certain of it."

Daniel suddenly yawned, then shook his head. "Sorry," he said, gripping Jason's shoulder gently. "Come back to bed, Jace. Freezing your ass off out here will only force you to dwell. Think about the vision, or whatever it was, tomorrow."

"He's right," Jack said with an encouraging squeeze of his arms.

Reluctantly, Jason had to admit that Daniel was right, but when they returned to the bedroom and he lay down, not even the warmth of Daniel's body could slow his mind down enough to let him sleep. With a soft growl of frustration, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I need a stiff drink."

Daniel reached over and rubbed at his lover's back. "That won't do any good, Jace."

Jack knew that the only thing Jason needed was a distraction, and alcohol certainly wouldn't do it, but he knew what would. Sitting up, he nudged Daniel on the hip. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Trade places?"

With a tiny grin, Daniel nodded once and slowly rolled to his right as Jack climbed over him, taking his spot.

"Moving around will do the trick instead?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Jack answered as he pulled Jason back down, spooning him against him. Reaching between them, he firmly massaged an ass cheek and leaned over to whisper against Jason's neck. "I seem to recall a threat about your ass being the one getting pounded tonight, and I'm pretty sure, but nothing like that has happened yet."

Looking over his shoulder, Jason reached back and took Jack's hand off his ass and guided it to his cock instead. "I could've sworn you were tired."

"Does this feel like I'm tired?" Jack asked, rubbing his cock against him.

"Not really," Jason answered slowly, loving Jack even more for what he was offering to do. "But I can't be sure. Maybe you'd better remind me." He pulled Jack down for a kiss and when Jack's hand got down to business, Jason's body began to wake up.

Feeling his own desire rising to the occasion, Daniel made a growling sound as he got out of bed.

"Where're you going?" Jack asked, parting from the kiss.

"Nowhere," Daniel replied as he walked around the bed. With pleased grins, his lovers shifted over to make room and as Daniel climbed back in, he reached inside the bedside table. "I just figured that since I can't very well lie here and listen to you two..."

"If I'm that much trouble..." Jason goaded back.

"You're about to find out what trouble means," Daniel smiled as he handed Jack the lube.

 

 

End


End file.
